


Secret & Forbbiden Love

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Después de romper su vínculo de amistad con Goten, Trunks decide pasar más tiempo con Gohan pero con cada segundo que pasan juntos, comienzan a desarrollar sentimientos entre sí, dando inicio a un nuevo romance prohibido y secreto.Los personajes de "Dragon Ball" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toriyama-san (quien acaba de cumplir años hace dos días), sus adaptaciones anime y películas le pertenecen a Toei Animation pero el fanfic es de MI propiedad.Dejen comentarios, espero que les guste el fanfic.Fanfic dedicado a Lord Truhan por estar ahí para animarme cuando más lo necesito y por introducirme de nuevo al mundo de "Dragon Ball"





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord Truhan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lord+Truhan).



> Nota: Hola, Animalitos de Dross.
> 
> Tan solo han pasado unos días desde que termine de escribir el fanfic "History of Trunks [Pre-cuela]" y decidí darme un descanso para poder trabajar con un nuevo fanfic o one-shot cuando no estuviera tan sofocada con los trabajos de la escuela de Arte.
> 
> Pues ¿adivinen qué? Anoche tuve un sueño un poco extraño relacionado a mi nuevo proyecto en el que trabajaré más a fondo cuando se me presente la oportunidad. Este proyecto es un fanfic más o menos ambientado en la saga "Dragon Ball Z Kai", sé que muchos se estarán preguntando "¿Otra vez? ¿cuándo vas a trabajar en tus fanfics pendientes?" lo haré, no se preocupen por ello pero cuando haces nuevos fanfics te olvidas de los anteriores…
> 
> Como siempre me veo obligada a poner advertencias: este fanfic tiene contenido, yaoi, shota y hardcore ¿por qué shota? Porque, verán, a diferencia de mis proyectos anteriores, en este fanfic veremos una relación de amor y amistad entre Gohan y Chibi Trunks, además, cabe destacar el hecho de que aquí Chibi Trunks tiene ocho años y Gohan dieciséis, por lo tanto es una relación prohibida. Los personajes de "Dragon Ball Z Kai" no me pertenecen si no a Toriyama-san (quien acaba de cumplir sesenta y tres años el 5 de Abril de este año), sus adaptaciones anime y películas le pertenecen a Toei Animation, el fanfic es de MI propiedad y está inspirado en otro fanfic shota que leí hace unos meses.
> 
> Bien, no tengo nada más que decir… ¡A trabajar!

-Son Gohan, queda sentenciado a seis años de prisión por el cargo de abuso sexual infantil... es todo-dijo el juez golpeando su mesa con su martillo dando por finalizada la sesión.

En ese momento hubo mucho movimiento pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no escuchaba nada... estaba en completo shock, no sabía qué hacer, en su mente estaba la idea de escapar, más no era posible, los guardias se lo llevaban, veía a la gente alegar, podía ver a su madre, Chi-chi, mirándolo con decepción, a su padre Gokū en completo silencio, al igual que su pequeño hermano, Goten. A lo lejos escuchó a Trunks gritando, llorando y tratando de correr hacia él, pero no podía ir tras él porque estaba siendo aprisionado por los fuertes brazos de su padre, Vegeta.

¿Cómo paso esto?

Si el comienzo de todo había sido tan perfecto, tan prometedor. Ser feliz debió ser suficiente advertencia para Gohan, para que supiera que todo se vendría abajo en su vida como un castillo de cartas una vez más, fue un gran idiota por creer que algo en su vida le saldría bien, por creer que se merecía a Trunks y la vida llena de amor y felicidad que ambos llevaban. ¿Cómo creyó que algo así de perfecto estaba destinado para él? ¿Qué le quedaría ahora que le arrebataron eso que le daba sentido a su vida?... Nada.

_Hace unos meses atrás…_

Era una tarde tranquila en la Corporación Capsula, como siempre, Gohan y Goten habían ido con la firme intención de visitar a Bulma y a Trunks, no se preocupaban en ir a ver a Vegeta porque probablemente estaría entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. Apenas llegaron, Trunks fue corriendo a recibirlos, abrazó a su amigo y saludo a Gohan con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se notaba que había estado esperándolos por un largo rato. Trunks aprovechó que Goten había venido para ir a jugar juntos a su habitación y quizás regalarle algún juguete que el pequeño de ocho años ya no usaba, hasta ese punto, la tarde transcurrió con normalidad hasta que ambos niños semi-saiyajines comenzaron a pelear por una tontería que para muchos era común en los niños de su edad: Goten quería llevarse uno de los juguetes de su amigo a casa pero para su mala suerte había elegido uno que parecía ser nuevo y que estaba sin usar. Trunks lo notó e intentó convencer a su amigo de que no se llevara el juguete más Goten no pensaba devolvérselo, quería llevárselo a casa le gustara o no a Trunks y fue a partir de ese punto que comenzaron a discutir.

-¡No, Goten! No puedes llevarte ese juguete ni siquiera lo he usado-dijo Trunks intentando quitarle el juguete a su amigo.

-¿Y para qué lo quieres? Tienes muchos, además dijiste que podía llevarme el que yo quisiera ¡y yo quiero este!-respondió Goten alejándose del pequeño de cabellos lilas impidiendo que le quitara el juguete.

-Te dije que no voy a darte ese juguete, Goten.

-¡Pero yo lo quiero!

Ambos niños comenzaron a perseguirse y a forcejear entre ellos para ver quien se quedaría con el juguete, hasta que por accidente, Goten se tropezó y se cayó al suelo haciendo que se le resbalara el juguete de las manos, cayendo al suelo. Algunas piezas del juguete se rompieron y esto solo molestó a Trunks, quien al recoger el juguete roto miro enojado a su amigo, Goten por otro lado solo bajó la cabeza apenado por lo que había pasado con el juguete mientras se llevaba sus manos a la nuca como lo hacían Gokū y a veces Gohan cuando estaban nerviosos o avergonzados, con lentitud se acercó a ver a Trunks quien solo sostenía en sus manos el juguete roto sin hablar y sin mirar siquiera a su amigo.

-Trunks, g-gomen… yo, no quería romperlo…-intentó disculparse Goten, quiso poner una mano en el hombro de su amigo pero Trunks solo lo apartó bruscamente-¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Te dije que este juguete no lo había usado! Era nuevo, me lo acababan de comprar y tú lo rompiste-dijo Trunks enojado.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente. Si quieres te compro otro juguete o podemos arreglarlo-sugirió el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-No se puede, lo que hiciste no tiene arreglo… ¿te digo algo, Goten? Ya no eres mi amigo, no después de lo que acabas de hacer-dijo Trunks enojado.

Goten solo se quedó callado analizando las palabras del otro semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, no era cierto, lo que estaba diciendo Trunks no era verdad ¿o sí? Supuso que solo lo dijo porque estaba enojado con él pero lo conocía y sabía que pronto se le pasaría y aceptaría sus disculpas por haberle roto su juguete nuevo.

-Trunks, no lo estás diciendo en serio ¿o sí?-preguntó Goten con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, no estaba dispuesto a perder al único amigo que tenía y la conexión que ambos compartían.

-Sí, lo digo en serio, Goten. Tú y yo ya no somos amigos-respondió Trunks-ahora vete-el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados no se movió de su lugar, solo se quedó allí mirando a quien fue su amigo-¿qué acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Ya vete!-lo empuja bruscamente-vete de aquí antes de que decida echarte yo mismo de mi habitación-

Goten asintió, se tragó su dolor como pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación justo cuando Gohan estaba llegando para avisarle a su hermanito que ya debían volver a casa, pero apenas lo vio salir llorando de la habitación de Trunks supo que algo no estaba bien así que se acercó a ver qué había pasado y al asomarse a la puerta encontró al pequeño niño juntando las piezas rotas del juguete que Goten había roto accidentalmente, entró a la habitación y se arrodilló detrás de él asustándolo.

-¡Gohan! No vuelvas a asustarme así, idiota-dijo Trunks molesto sin dejar de juntar las piezas de su juguete roto, Gohan decidió ayudarlo a llevar las piezas que había juntado antes para arrojarlas a la basura.

-¿Se puede saber que pasó aquí y porque Goten salió llorando de tu habitación?-preguntó Gohan preocupado al ver a su hermanito tan triste.

-No pasó nada importante, además ¿por qué querrías saberlo? Goten y yo ya no somos amigos-respondió Trunks indiferente, llevando las piezas restantes a la basura.

-Aunque Goten ya no sea tu amigo sigue siendo mi hermano y necesito saber que paso-dijo Gohan tomando a Trunks de los hombros y lo giró bruscamente para que lo mirara.

-Está bien, si quiere saber qué paso, te diré la verdad. Goten y yo nos peleamos por una tontería ¿feliz? ¿Quieres soltarme por favor?

Gohan lo soltó aunque no creía del todo en su palabra, después le preguntaría a Goten que pasó en realidad al llegar a casa, quizás lo que decía Trunks era verdad, Goten y él se habrán peleado por alguna cosa sin sentido, algo que es supuestamente normal en muchos niños y más si son grandes amigos como lo eran dos semi-saiyajines.

-Oye, Gohan ¿quieres ir a entrenar?-preguntó Trunks sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Me gustaría, Trunks pero tengo que volver a casa, además debo buscar a Goten-respondió Gohan, se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación seguido del pequeño de cabellos lilas.

Una vez que Gohan encontró a Goten, estos se despidieron de Bulma y salieron volando de la Corporación Capsula, mientras se alejaban, a Gohan le pareció escuchar la voz de Trunks gritándole que volviera mañana para entrenar juntos o quizás la próxima semana, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se rió mientras volaba junto a su hermanito de regreso a casa pero su risa desapareció al ver al pequeño junto a él con una expresión triste en el rostro, así que simplemente estuvo todo el trayecto en silencio preocupado por lo que había pasado entre Goten y Trunks, y la pelea que habían tenido.


	2. Capítulo uno

Al llegar a su casa en la montaña Paoz, Goten se fue corriendo directamente a su habitación, no estaba con ánimos de hablar con nadie, no después de la pelea que tuvo con Trunks. Chi-chi notó esto pero no podía comprender muy bien que había pasado, quizás Gohan tenía alguna idea de que estaba ocurriendo con Goten y porque había ido corriendo a su habitación sin siquiera saludarla. Salió de su trance al ver que Gohan subía las escaleras para ir directo a la habitación de su hermanito, hablar con él y tratar de consolarlo.

-¡Gohan!-lo llamó Chi-chi haciendo que el semi-saiyajin detuviera su camino hacia la habitación de Goten, giró su mirada para encontrarse con los orbes oscuros de su madre-¿se puede saber que le pasó a Goten? No me saludó cuando entro a casa, solo se fue corriendo a su habitación ¿acaso él y Trunks pelearon o algo así?-

-No estoy muy seguro, de hecho, pensaba ir a hablar con Goten para saber qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos-respondió Gohan.

-Bien, y ve a decirle que la cena pronto estará lista-dijo Chi-chi, Gohan asintió y subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su hermanito, escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y mientras caminaba escuchó la voz de su madre regañando a su padre por, seguramente, entrar con la ropa sucia a casa y sudando por el entrenamiento que había tenido ese día, obligando a la mujer de cabellos negros a pedirle que fuera a bañarse o si no, no le daría de comer.

Gohan decidió ignorarlos y continuó su trayecto a la habitación de Goten, el cual fue breve porque tanto la habitación del menor como la suya propia no se encontraban muy lejos de la escalera. Al llegar se apoyó en la puerta y pudo escuchar los sollozos del menor del otro lado de la habitación, nuevamente comenzó a sentirse mal por él y como su hermano mayor, lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar consolarlo, decidido, tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación, en ese preciso instante, dentro de la habitación, Goten dejó de llorar, giró su cabeza hacia la puerta sin abandonar su cama, volvió a escuchar el golpe pero un poco más fuerte y eso molestó al menor pensando que se trataba de su madre quien venía a verlo y preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¡Vete!-gritó Goten enojado mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su gi similar al de su padre, Gokū-¡No quiero hablar con nadie! Déjenme solo-

-Goten, soy Gohan ¿me abres por favor? Necesito hablar contigo-respondió Gohan del otro lado de la puerta, Goten rápidamente obedeció al saber que su hermano estaba del otro lado de la puerta en lugar de su madre, se bajó de su cama y corrió a abrirle dejándolo pasar, una vez dentro, Gohan se sentó en la cama y el menor imitó la acción sentándose junto a él-oye ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso es por la pelea que tuvieron Trunks y tú? No es tan grave ¿sabes?-

-¡No es por eso!-dijo Goten enojado-estoy triste porque dijo que ya no somos amigos, todo porque rompí accidentalmente uno de sus juguetes-

- _Entonces era verdad lo que Trunks decía, ellos se pelearon por un asunto sin importancia_ -pensó Gohan-no te preocupes por eso, Goten. Sé que Trunks está molesto contigo ahora pero pronto se le pasará y de seguro harán las paces ¿sí? Con el tiempo volverán a ser amigos-

-Pero ¿y si él no quiere volver a verme o hablarme? ¿y si él no quiere hacer las paces conmigo? Trunks es mi mejor amigo, Gohan y no quiero perderlo-dijo Goten intentando retener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, más no era posible. Gohan notó esto y le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano a modo de consuelo sin dejar de mirarlo, por un lado, no le agradaba el hecho de que Goten tuviera que andar presumiendo que él y Trunks eran "mejores amigos" cuando apenas se conocían casi tres años… ¡por favor! Gohan lo conocía mejor que nadie, había sido su amigo y su compañero de juegos mucho antes de que su hermanito naciera, así que el vinculo que él compartía con el niño de cabellos lilas era más cercano que el que tenía con Goten pero por otro lado, odiaba verlo así, quería volver a ver a su hermanito sonreír y ser feliz y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-Escucha, Goten. Es normal que Trunks y tú hayan peleado y que ya no sean amigos… por ahora, pero, piénsalo, si los amigos no se pelearan no serían amigos ¿no lo crees?-preguntó Gohan, Goten solo asintió terminando de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su gi-así que, debes ser paciente y con el tiempo, Trunks te perdonará por lo que hiciste, él debe entender que fue un accidente y que no rompiste su juguete de forma intencional-

-Hai. Creo que tienes razón, Gohan. Haré lo que me dices, esperaré a que Trunks reconozca que fue un accidente y quizás podremos hacer las paces-dijo el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-Y… ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

-Un poco.

Gohan se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir de la habitación, ya que escuchó la voz de su madre, Chi-chi, llamándolos para que bajaran a cenar. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba por salir pero de pronto recordó la indicación de su madre pidiéndole que sacara a Goten de su habitación para que pudieran cenar todos juntos.

-Oye, Goten. Mamá dijo que la cena ya está lista ¿no quieres ir?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su pequeño hermano.

-No, gracias. Creo que no tengo hambre-respondió Goten, Gohan salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él dejando al pequeño semi-saiyajin, sentado en la cama, con la cabeza baja, sumido en su propia soledad y en la atmósfera silenciosa de aquella habitación, a pesar de que Gohan intentó consolarlo, aún estaba triste por la pelea que había tenido con Trunks y que este hubiera decidido de forma precipitada que ellos ya no serían amigos, enseguida se recostó en su cama sin cambiarse su gi por su pijama, apagó la luz de noche y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas intentando conciliar el sueño.

Por otro lado, Gohan bajó las escaleras para ir a comer con sus padres, al entrar al comedor se sentó en su silla en silenció, vio a su padre comer apresuradamente como acostumbraba a hacer y cuando él estaba por empezar a comer, se vio obligado a detener dicha acción a escuchar la voz de su madre llamándolo.

-Gohan ¿dónde está tu hermano?-preguntó Chi-chi-te dije que debías llamarlo para que viniera a cenar-

-Fui a hablar con él, le pregunte si quería venir a cenar con nosotros pero me dijo que no tiene hambre-respondió Gohan sirviéndose algunos trozos de carne, vegetales y arroz.

-Eso sí que es extraño-comentó Gokū sin dejar de comer.

-¡Gokū, no hables si tienes comida en la boca!-lo regaño su esposa un poco molesta, hasta en eso era incapaz de cambiar, Gokū asintió rápidamente y tragó lo que estaba comiendo para volver a hablar con su hijo mayor.

-Dije que esto es extraño, normalmente Goten no rechaza la comida, en eso creo que hasta nos parecemos-dijo Gokū riéndose.

-Se parecen en prácticamente todo, excepto cuando Goten tiene que estudiar, en eso son totalmente opuestos-comentó Chi-chi, solo Gohan entendió su broma y se rió con ella, en cambio Gokū los observaba completamente confundido ya que no pudo captar la broma como lo hizo Gohan.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gohan se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir en la montaña dándole comienzo a un nuevo día, después de tomar el desayuno correspondiente al hambre normal de los saiyajines, salió de su casa para ir volando a la Corporación Capsula, le había prometido a Trunks que iría a entrenar con él y quería llegar allí lo más pronto posible, cuanto más temprano entrenaran ¡mejor!. Apenas llegó, tocó el timbre de la puerta principal del enorme edificio amarillo en forma de domo, rara fue su sorpresa al ver a Vegeta del otro lado de la puerta apenas abierta, pero con solo verlo, rápidamente el príncipe saiyajin le cerró la puerta en la cara, Gohan se molestó un poco por la acción, aunque ya lo veía venir, volvió a tocar el timbre, escuchó unos gritos de parte de Bulma hacia Vegeta y esta vez, la científica de cabellos celestes fue a abrirle la puerta.

-Oh, hola, Gohan. No sabía que ibas a venir hoy ¿qué necesitas?-preguntó Bulma dejando pasar al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Hola, Bulma. Vine porque quería entrenar con Trunks ¿está en casa?-preguntó Gohan buscando al pequeño con la mirada.

-Sí, recién estaba entrenando con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad-dijo Bulma, cosa que decepcionó un poco a Gohan-pero no te preocupes, saldrá en veinte minutos, espéralo mientras tanto-

-Está bien, gracias.

Bulma se retiró para continuar trabajando en sus proyectos mientras Gohan se quedaba en la sala conversando con la madre de Bulma y cada segundo que podía observaba el reloj esperando a que los veinte minutos pasaran volando, efectivamente, así paso, apenas concluyeron los veinte minutos, Gohan vio a Vegeta y a Trunks salir de la cámara de gravedad, el pequeño de cabellos lilas caminaba junto a su padre secándose el sudor del entrenamiento con una toalla, se detuvo apenas vio a Gohan sentado en el sofá de la sala, saludándolo con una mano.

-¡Gohan!-dijo el pequeño semi-saiyajin emocionado al ver a su amigo-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Me dijiste que íbamos a entrenar juntos y a eso vine-respondió Gohan igual de emocionado que el menor.

-Y ¿por qué de repente te interesa entrenar con mi hijo? ¿no sería mejor que entrenaras con tu  _hermano_?-preguntó Vegeta molesto remarcando la última palabra porque a pesar de que Goten era amigo de su hijo, lo consideraba cualquier cosa, menos alguien digno de ser llamado así y más sabiendo que era descendiente de un soldado de clase baja. Gohan iba a responder pero sintió como el menor jalaba la tela de la parte superior de su gi.

-Gohan ¿ya nos vamos?-preguntó Trunks.

-¿E-Eh? S-Sí, sí, vámonos, Trunks-respondió Gohan.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada principal de la Corporación Capsula, Gohan miro por última vez a Vegeta pero este último ya se había ido, probablemente a descansar y tomar un baño luego de un intenso entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, así que salió de allí junto a Trunks para buscar algún sitio donde pudieran entrenar sin llamar la atención. Mientras volaban, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del niño quien dirgio su mirada hacia Gohan, este se sintió un poco incómodo al sentir la penetrante mirada de Trunks sobre él.

-¿Qué sucede, Trunks? ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿y por qué me miras así? No confió en esa mirada y lo sabes-dijo Gohan un poco temeroso.

-Solo estaba pensando en algo ¿quieres jugar una carrera?-le preguntó Trunks.

-Hai, no veo ningún problema con ello-dijo Gohan, reaccionó al ver que el menor comenzó a volar más rápido teniendo ventaja en la carrera que acababan de empezar-¡oye! Eso no es justo-

-No hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba-comentó Trunks, Gohan enseguida aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo para poder alcanzar al menor y así podría ganarle pero era obvio que Trunks era veloz en cuanto a volar y superaba a Gohan en ello. Después de unos minutos, ambos llegaron a una zona donde podrían entrenar sin correr el riesgo de lastimar a alguien con sus ataques, Trunks aterrizó primero y después lo siguió Gohan, el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sonrió porque había ganado la carrera, lo que significaba que sería el primero en atacar en el entrenamiento.

Trunks se puso en posición de ataque, Gohan imitó la acción, de esa forma dieron por iniciado el entrenamiento, ambos comenzaron a atacar con golpes, patadas, puñetazos y ráfagas de ki. Trunks se estaba volviendo fuerte con el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad pero Gohan lo superaba, aunque ya no estuviera entrenando regularmente luego de la batalla contra Cell, seguía conservando la misma fuerza y energía que tenía cuando enfrentó al bioandroide o quizás más, enseguida se transformó en súper saiyajin al igual que Trunks, ambos comenzaron a calcular y adivinar el próximo ataque de su oponente, rápidamente, el menor se dirigió a darle un golpe en el estómago a Gohan pero este se hizo a un lado y se teletransportó desapareciendo de la vista de Trunks, reapareciendo detrás de él para propinarle una patada en la espalda que lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo, esto preocupó a Gohan, quien rápidamente deshizo su transformación para ir a ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Trunks! ¿estás bien?-dijo Gohan acercándose al lugar donde se había caído.

-S-Sí, e-estoy bien, Gohan-respondió Trunks incorporándose como podía del suelo pero tan solo daba dos pasos y se caía, el semi-saiyajin revisó su gi encontrando una pequeña bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño, sacó una y se la entregó al menor.

-Cómela, te sentirás mejor-dijo Gohan, Trunks no respondió, solo tomó la semilla y se la tragó sin necesidad de masticarla siquiera, en pocos segundos, los golpes de la caída sanaron y pudo ponerse de pie-dioses, creí que te había lastimado gravemente o algo así-

-No exageres, Gohan. Estoy acostumbrado y sin dudas, mi papá me ha golpeado más fuerte-respondió el menor riéndose, Gohan se rió pero a diferencia de la risa del menor, la suya era nerviosa ante la sola idea de imaginar qué clase de entrenamiento le daba Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad, lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar ese pensamiento, no quería saberlo, por ahora.

-¿Gohan? ¿porqué te ries así? ¿sucede algo?-preguntó Trunks preocupado sacando al semi-saiyajin mayor de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada, Trunks. Solo, estaba pensando…-respondió Gohan, enseguida reaccionó y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque-bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento-

-Hai.

Ambos semi-saiyajines continuaron con su entrenamiento hasta que el sol casi estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte y se hizo la hora de volver a casa, Gohan y Trunks estaban agotados, así que solamente se despidieron con un abrazo y cada quien se fue volando por su propio camino. Gohan volaba rumbo a casa sin dejar de pensar en el tiempo que había compartido junto a Trunks, se había divertido mucho entrenando con él, de hecho, era más entretenido entrenar con él que con Goten, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así con el menor o pasaba más tiempo con él, no desde que Trunks conoció a Goten y desde entonces se hicieron amigos. Ya había tomado una decisión, a partir de hoy, dando por entendido que Trunks y Goten ya no eran tan unidos como antes, decidió que dedicaría un par de horas para estar con el pequeño niño de cabellos lilas.


	3. Capítulo dos

Trunks volaba de regreso a casa sin poder evitar pensar en Gohan y en el entrenamiento que habían tenido aquella tarde, extrañaba poder estar con Gohan de esa manera, ya sea jugando, entrenando o lo que sea, se sentía bien, raramente bien. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía pero, sea lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, se sentía raro y bien al mismo tiempo, habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que estuvo tanto tiempo con Gohan, ahora que él y Goten no eran tan cercanos como antes, quizás debía pasar más tiempo con el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Apenas llegó a la Corporación Capsula, su madre lo abrazó comentando lo preocupada que había estado por él, le preguntó donde había estado toda la tarde pero ni Trunks supo que responderle, había perdido la noción del tiempo entrenando con Gohan, Bulma se dio cuenta de que su hijo no quería hablar del tema y enseguida fueron al comedor a cenar los tres juntos: ella, el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y Vegeta, quien acababa de salir de la cámara de gravedad por tercera vez ese día luego de un intenso entrenamiento, Bulma le tuvo que volver a recordar que no debía usar la cámara de gravedad tan seguido, si no pasaría lo mismo que la primera vez, se sobrecalentaría y explotaría pero conociendo a Vegeta sabía que no desistiría hasta volverse más fuerte para poder superar a Gokū. Trunks no los escuchaba discutir, después de todo, ya era normal que sus padres discutieran hasta por algo tan insignificante como el excesivo uso de la cámara de gravedad, su mente se encontraba divagando en Gohan por alguna razón que desconocía, estaba impaciente y tan solo deseaba que pudiera volver a verlo otra vez.

Pasaron tres días desde aquel entrenamiento, ni Gohan, ni Trunks volvieron a verse, era más que obvio que eso iba a suceder, después de todo, a diferencia de Trunks, Gohan estaba en secundaria y estaba muy ocupado con las tareas asignadas por sus profesores, además de que debía estudiar porque en poco tiempo se presentaría la semana de exámenes y debía estar más que preparado, Goten le insistía que no debía estudiar tanto al igual que Gokū ya que ambos saiyajines lo consideraban un chico demasiado inteligente y maduro para su edad pero Gohan no se quedaría tranquilo hasta haber rendido todos los exámenes, extrañaba a Trunks pero también necesitaba algo de tiempo para él, debía enfocarse en las tareas de la escuela si es que quería terminar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Dos días después, Gohan volaba apresurado a la Corporación Capsula, después de clases con el propósito de visitar a Bulma, necesitaba que lo ayudara a reparar el reloj en el que ella le había incorporado su disfraz de súperheroe para ocultar sus poderes de saiyajin si es que quería ayudar a las personas sin llamar la atención o levantar sospechas. Las fallas en el reloj habían comenzado ayer y debido a eso, Gohan tenía problemas para controlar su transformación, por esa razón debía pedirle ayuda a Bulma y ver si ella podría hacer algo al respecto, mientras volaba distinguió el enorme edificio amarillo con forma de domo a lo lejos, ya casi estaba llegando ¡perfecto! Apenas aterrizo en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma fue a recibirlo, al parecer a ella le alegraba volver a verlo, Gohan también se alegraba de volver a verla pero de pronto recordó el motivo de su visita.

-Bulma, necesito que me ayudes con el reloj-dijo Gohan viendo a quien es la mejor amiga de su padre-ha comenzado a fallar hace unos días y no puedo controlar bien la transformación-

-Hmmm, quizás sea algún problema del mecanismo-comentó Bulma-entrégame el reloj y veré que puedo hacer-

-Muchas gracias, Bulma, te debo un favor-dijo Gohan, sabía que ella nunca se podría negar a darle una mano a alguien y menos si se trataba en reparar alguno de sus inventos.

-¡Genial! Entonces puedes pasar el rato jugando conmigo-dijo Trunks emocionado, enseguida salió del laboratorio dejando a su madre y a su amigo solos, Gohan solo le sonrió al verlo salir, no sabía que responderle, de hecho, no sabía que decirle. Últimamente se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba cerca del menor y no encontraba la razón.

-¿Cuándo estará listo el reloj?-preguntó Gohan mirando otra vez a Bulma.

-Estará listo en veinte minutos o quizás una hora-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes, Gohan le agradeció nuevamente por su ayuda, salió del laboratorio para que pudiera trabajar tranquila y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks para jugar con el pequeño semi-saiyajin.

Cuando Gohan entró a la habitación, vio que todos los juguetes del pequeño estaban en su lugar, nada había cambiado, a excepción por el cesto de basura que ahora estaba vacío, desvió su mirada hacia Trunks quien estaba sentado en la cama con sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en sus piernas, las cuales no llegaban a tocar el suelo.

-Y, Gohan ¿qué quieres hacer?-preguntó Trunks sin dejar de ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Uh ¿qué?

-Agh, baka… te pregunte ¿qué quieres hacer?-volvió a repetir el menor, Gohan se quedo pensando por unos segundos pero no se le ocurría nada así que simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta, Trunks suspiró frustrado y se levantó de la cama para buscar algo-¿qué te parece si jugamos videojuegos?-

-Hai-respondió Gohan sonriendo.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos semi-saiyajines estaban jugando un videojuego de combate, tras dos partidas, Gohan volvió a ganar, cosa que molestó un poco a Trunks, quien se quejó de que el joystick que usaba estaba roto y no servía, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros rodo los ojos incapaz de creer lo que decía el menor así que decidió ayudarlo con su problema, dejó de lado su joystick con el que estaba jugando y se posicionó detrás de Trunks colocando sus brazos debajo de él, justo alrededor de su pequeña cintura para poder alcanzar el joystick, el niño se estremeció y se sonrojó levemente al sentir los brazos de su amigo alrededor de su cintura, miró hacia abajo encontrándose con las manos de Gohan tomando el joystick entre las suyas propias y eso solo logró que su sonrojo incrementara más.

-G-Gohan…-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso-está bien, no es necesario que hagas esto, puedo hacerlo solo-

Gohan no lo escuchó, comenzó a presionar los botones del (supuestamente) roto joystick para controlar al avatar del menor y efectivamente, el joystick funcionaba.

-listo, no estaba roto ¿lo ves?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks miró a su amigo, luego a la pantalla donde se reflejaba el videojuego y por último el joystick-Trunks ¿sucede algo?-

-¿Eh? N-No, g-gracias… quiero decir, gracias, Gohan-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, el sonrojo aún no desaparecía de su rostro. Gohan solo le sonrió y Trunks rápidamente desvió la mirada avergonzado, de repente ambos semi-saiyajines reaccionaron al escuchar la voz de Bulma llamándolos y diciéndole a Gohan que su reloj para ocultar sus poderes de saiyajin estaba listo.

El semi-saiyajin volvió a colocarse el reloj alrededor de su muñeca, oprimió el botón rojo como le había indicado Bulma la primera vez que lo modificó para incorporar su disfraz y… ¡funcionó! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gohan se transformó en el súperheroe "Gran Saiyaman" como él lo había llamado, solo que esta vez, en lugar de ocultar sus ojos con unos lentes de sol y su cabello en puntas con un pañuelo, la científica de cabellos celestes se había encargado de incorporar un casco con un escáner y rastreador incluidos.

-¡Esto es asombroso! Funciona-comentó Gohan viéndose en el espejo. Trunks solo se rió bajito ya que consideraba ese disfraz un poco ridículo, por no decir estúpido, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo notó y con su mano enguantada revolvió los cabellos del menor.

-¡Hey! No hagas eso, ya no soy un niño pequeño-protestó Trunks acomodándose su desordenado cabello lila con sus pequeñas manos.

-Lo siento, Trunks y… claro que sí, aún sigues siendo un niño pequeño-se burló Gohan, volviendo a despeinar el suave cabello del menor, podía sentir lo suave que era a través de la tela de su guante y no sabía porque pero el tacto se sentía bien.

-¡No lo soy! Y… ¡ya deja de despeinarme!-volvió a protestar el menor, Gohan sonrió ¿cómo quería que dejara de tratarlo como un niño pequeño si técnicamente actuaba y se comportaba como uno?

-Está bien, no se peleen chicos-dijo Bulma interrumpiéndolos, Gohan miró la hora en el reloj y vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde para volver a casa, rápidamente oprimió el botón rojo deshaciendo su transformación.

- _Tengo que volver a casa, se me está haciendo tarde_ -pensó Gohan, ve a Bulma-gracias por todo, Bulma pero debo irme-

-¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros?-preguntó ella-no importa si Vegeta no está de acuerdo con eso, siempre serás bienvenido aquí, Gohan-

-Me gustaría pero me temo que será en otra ocasión-respondió el semi-saiyajin dirigiéndose con la científica de cabellos celestes y el pequeño semi-saiyajin a la salida-gracias por la invitación, prometo que volveré otro día-

Gohan se despidió con su mano y salió volando de allí para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible antes de que su madre se enfadara con él y lo regañara por llegar tan tarde. Mientras volaba de regreso a casa, en su mente se volvió a proyectar la imagen de Trunks, no sabía porque se sentía tan extraño cuando estaba cerca de él, hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza cada vez que lo veía con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, tan similares a los de Mirai Trunks aunque no poseían el mismo brillo que los caracterizaba, cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que le sonreía, sentía un cosquilleo invadir su estomago, una rara sensación de cariño y posesividad, quería estar siempre junto a Trunks y que nadie más excepto el se le acercara, que nadie más supiera de sus problemas, no quería permitir que nada ni nadie lo hiciera llorar pero… ¿por qué? ¿por qué se sentía así? Cuando era niño no había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones estando cerca de Mirai Trunks, él solo podía verlo como su mejor amigo, nunca antes lo había visto de otra manera, con Trunks todo era diferente. Empezaba a verlo no solo como un amigo, no solo como a un hermano pequeño al que debía proteger si no también como algo más aunque no encontraba que era, estaba confundido, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que por poco casi se choca contra un árbol de camino a su casa en la Montaña Paoz pero supo detenerse a tiempo y rápidamente retomó el vuelo.

Esa misma noche después de cenar, Gohan estaba recostado en su cama mirando el cielo nocturno que se reflejaba a través de la ventana, no podía dormir, pensaba en lo que había pasado esa misma tarde en la Corporación Capsula pero más que nada, pensaba en Trunks, como había colocado sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura para poder alcanzar el joystick y ayudarlo a usarlo apropiadamente para así demostrar que no estaba roto, recordó aquel rostro sonrojado, en el pequeño semi-saiyajin estremeciéndose al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, como deseaba poder repetir lo que pasó ese día… ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Eso jamás iba a volver a pasar, ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños volvería a repetir algo así, Trunks solo era un niño y quizás no estaba consciente de las acciones que Gohan ejercía en él. Sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su trance, apagó la luz de noche en su mesita y se dispuso a intentar dormir para poder borrar aquellos pensamientos indebidos.

* * *

_Gohan pudo sentir algo cálido apoyarse sobre su vientre, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Trunks sentado en su vientre, con sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su pecho mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, la sensación era agradable pero Gohan reaccionó al percatarse de que, a diferencia del menor, no llevaba ropa alguna y las sábanas de su cama tampoco estaban, se sonrojó ante el hecho de estar completamente desnudo frente a Trunks, mejor dicho, frente a un niño… oh dioses, dioses ¡dioses! Esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal, desvió su mirada para verificar la hora, eran las 8:30 a.m. volvió a ver a Trunks quien no se atrevía a borrar su sonrisa de su pequeño rostro._

_-T-Trunks… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Gohan con un manojo de nervios en la voz._

_-Yo, solo… vine a verte, te extrañaba, Gohan-respondió Trunks sin dejar de recorrer el torso del semi-saiyajin debajo de él con sus pequeñas manos, Gohan cerró los ojos estremeciéndose ante el agradable tacto-¿qué sucede?-su voz sonaba un tanto provocativa-¿acaso te gusta lo que hago?-_

_-Nnngh… Trunks… ¡ah!_

_-Me pregunto ¿qué habrá más abajo?-dijo Trunks levantándose de su posición, miró hacia atrás viendo que Gohan tenía una leve erección-¿qué es esto Gohan?-_

_Con una de sus pequeñas manos sostuvo el miembro de Gohan aplicando una ligera presión en él, provocando que el semi-saiyajin emitiera un gemido ahogado, ¡dioses! Se sentía tan incorrecto pero al mismo tiempo tan bien, Trunks comenzó a mover lentamente su mano lentamente por sobre la longitud del miembro de Gohan viendo como este se estremecía y comenzaba a soltar gemidos más altos, olvidándose por un momento que había más personas en la casa, olvidándose de absolutamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor menos al pequeño que se encontraba allí en su habitación, estimulando su miembro con habilidad, como si ya hubiera aprendido la técnica antes de usarla en el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros._

_-Te gusta esto ¿ne, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks aumentando la velocidad._

_-S-Sí… aah, sí, sí Trunks… nngh, me gusta… me gusta mucho-respondió Gohan, el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sonrió y siguió incrementando el ritmo de su mano sobre la erección del adolescente dejando que este a veces lo consintiera a su modo, las caderas de Gohan comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, su miembro simulo pequeñas embestidas en la mano del menor y con ello llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose en su mano y parte de su rostro._

_Gohan reaccionó preocupado al ver el desastre que había hecho, rápidamente buscó una toalla y con ella limpió el rostro del menor con cuidado, como si estuviera hecho de cristal y temiera que fuera a romperlo con solo tocarlo._

_-G-Gomenasai, Trunks. No pude contenerme-dijo Gohan. Una vez que terminó de limpiar el rostro del menor, prosiguió con su mano pero este la apartó-¿qué vas a hacer?-_

_Trunks no respondió, observó aquel líquido blanco en su mano, lo acercó a su rostro, abrió un poco la boca sacando su lengua y comenzó a limpiar por su cuenta aquel extraño líquido. Gohan se sonrojó violentamente al ver aquella tentadora escena, no podía creer que ese pequeño, su pequeño, estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas y más frente a él ¿es que acaso no tenía vergüenza? Al parecer no._

_-No está mal, Gohan… tiene sabor dulce y un poco salado a la vez-comentó Trunks, Gohan desvió la mirada avergonzado pero de pronto pudo sentir los pequeños dedos del menor tocar su barbilla haciendo que volviera a verlo._

_-Trunks…_

_-Gohan, por favor bésame._

_El adolescente lo meditó un poco pero finalmente aceptó, se levantó de forma que quedara sentado en su cama, atrajo a Trunks hacia él, acomodándolo en su regazo, el pequeño se sonrojó levemente por la repentina acción, colocó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan, tan solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban para poder obtener lo que más anhelaban…_

* * *

Gohan abrió los ojos, se levantó de la cama quedando sentado en ella, respirando agitadamente como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla pero… si hubiera sido una pesadilla estaría gritando, así que no fue una pesadilla, más bien, había sido un sueño, un sueño muy extraño. Observó toda la habitación iluminada por la luz del día ¿cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Eso no importaba ahora, salió de la cama pero enseguida tuvo que morder fuertemente su labio inferior conteniendo un gemido y ya sabía cuál era la causa de ese gemido ¿qué estaba pasando con él? No lo sabía, probablemente había tenido una leve excitación por la noche debido al sueño pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro si eso era verdad.


	4. Capítulo tres

Las cosas no podían estar cada vez peor, no le era fácil deshacerse del pequeño semi-saiyajin de suaves cabellos lilaceos por un par de segundos, pues este se encontraba rondando en su mente en cada segundo, en cada momento, Gohan se sentía atormentado por aquellos pensamientos, puesto que la mayoría de ellos eran eróticos y totalmente indebidos, cuando eso ocurría, intentaba recordarse a sí mismo para mantenerse al margen que no debía tener ese tipo de fantasías con Trunks, después de todo, él tenía ocho años y que eso estaba mal en todos los sentidos. Intentó olvidar esos pensamientos manteniendo cierta distancia con el menor e incluso trato de concentrarse en sus tareas de la escuela, cosa que era complicada puesto que no podía evitar tener la simple idea de querer abrazar al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarlo ir, besar sus adorables y suaves mejillas, acariciar cada una de sus hebras liláceas, recorrer su pequeño cuerpo con sus manos… dioses, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con él.

Otra opción que tomó en cuenta para poder olvidarse del menor era intentar salir con alguien, para ello eligió a una de sus compañeras de la escuela: Videl Satan, la hija del campeón mundial en artes marciales, Mr. Satan. Supuso que si pasaba tiempo con ella, se fijaría en ella y podría olvidarse de esos insanos pensamientos hacia Trunks de una vez por todas pero tampoco dio mucho resultado, cuando tenían una cita o estaban juntos, solo podía ver al pequeño junto a él, sonriéndole, tomando su mano, hablando con él, riéndose… ¡ya no lo resistía más! Sintió que iba a enloquecer si seguía pensando en Trunks de esa manera ¿por qué? ¿por qué esto tenía que pasarle precisamente a él? A causa de esos pensamientos, no ponía atención a la mayoría de las clases, cosa que preocupaba a sus profesores, en especial a Videl.

-Gohan-kun-lo llamó ella intentando sacarlo de sus pensamientos, cosa que al principio no funcionó así que intento otra vez-¡Gohan-kun!-Gohan reaccionó encontrándose con los ojos celestes de Videl frente a él, pudo notar que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación pero no entendía la razón del por qué estaba preocupada-¿estás bien?-

-Oh, jeje…h-hola, Videl-chan. S-Sí, estoy bien, es solo…-dijo Gohan un poco avergonzado de que la chica lo hubiera descubierto pensando en cierto semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-es solo que me quede pensando en algo ¿qué sucede?-

-No, ¿qué te sucede a ti? Gohan-kun has estado todo el maldito día perdido en tu propio mundo y eso no es normal en ti, nisiquiera le pones atención a las clases ¿se puede saber por qué estás así?-preguntó Videl un poco molesta por el reciente cambio de comportamiento en su amigo.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Videl?-preguntó el profesor al ver que ella estaba hablando con Gohan.

-¿E-Eh? N-No, no ocurre nada, profesor-respondió ella, el profesor solo asintió y siguió impartiendo la última clase que quedaba de ese día, Videl tomó el libro en el que estaba haciendo los ejercicios de ese día y con el escondió su cara para poder hablar con Gohan-ya dime que es lo que te está pasando, quiero ayudarte, somos amigos ¿no?-

-N-No puedo decírtelo ahora, Videl-chan-respondió Gohan, no podía tomar el riesgo de ser descubierto y que su amiga supiera que él se estaba enamorando de un niño de ocho años-no sé que me está pasando y sé que este nuevo comportamiento no es normal en mi… pero necesito tiempo para averiguar que me está pasando, cuando logre saber que me está pasando te lo diré-

-De acuerdo, pero, en serio, me preocupa mucho esta nueva actitud que tienes, Gohan. Has estado divagando en tus pensamientos toda la mañana y parece que no reaccionaste hasta ahora porque en el receso también estabas pensando en quien sabe que.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos más, la última clase concluyó y ya era la hora de salir y volver a casa. Después de guardar torpemente sus cosas (ya que más de dos libros se cayeron al suelo sin notarlo siquiera) Gohan se colocó su mochila sobre su espalda, salió de la escuela y comenzó a caminar a una zona apartada para poder emprender su vuelo hacia su casa, pero, no contaba con que al llegar a su casa, tendría que salir con Goten a la Corporación Capsula para ir a visitar a Bulma y a Trunks, cosa que Gohan no quería hacer pero tuvo que ir de todos modos, su madre nunca le perdonaría que dejara a su hermanito ir solo. Cuando llegaron, Trunks pudo ver la sombra de Gohan aproximarse hacia la enorme edificación, rápidamente se alejó de la ventana de su habitación y salió corriendo a recibirlo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, estaba feliz de volver a verlo, habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que lo vio, así que decidió que sería él quien lo recibiría esta vez en lugar de su madre.

-¡Gohan! No pensé que ibas a venir a verme-dijo Trunks sonriendo pero pudo ver que no estaba solo, Goten estaba con él y eso hizo que su sonrisa se borrara y miro a su "ex amigo" con una expresión seria-ah, eres tú ¿qué haces aquí?-

Goten pudo notar que Trunks aún seguía molesto con él por lo que había sucedido con su juguete nuevo y bajo la mirada un poco triste por el tono de voz con el que le habló el niño.

-Goten vino conmigo, quería verte y pensé que quizás podrían hacer las paces-dijo Gohan.

-Pues, no tengo deseos de hacer las paces con él, no aún-respondió Trunks mirando a Goten molesto.

-¿Por qué sigues tan enojado conmigo, Trunks? ¡ya te dije que lo sentía! Es más, me disculpe aquella vez ¿qué más tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-preguntó Goten viendo a su "ex amigo" en sus orbes negros se reflejaba la desesperación y la tristeza.

-No tienes que hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho está, Goten. Además, aunque hiciéramos las paces o te perdonara ¿crees que volveríamos a ser amigos como lo éramos antes? Te equivocas-respondió Trunks, Goten no dijo nada porque tuvo que reconocer que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tenía razón, volvió a desviar su mirada apenado, Trunks se tranquilizó al ver que Goten no tenía nada más que decirle.

- _Bien, supongo que traer a Goten para arreglar las cosas con Trunks no resulto como yo esperaba_ -pensó Gohan sintiéndose un poco mal por su hermanito, su mirada se desvió por unos segundos del semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados para ver a Trunks-oye, Trunks. Ya que estamos aquí y vinimos a verte ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé, no tenía nada planeado, como dije antes, no pensé que vendrías a verme-dijo Trunks.

-¿Te parece si vemos una película?

-Hai.

-Pero con una condición, Goten verá la película con nosotros, te guste o no.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué Goten tiene que estar con nosotros?-protestó el menor pero al ver que Gohan lo decía en serio, rápidamente cambió de opinión-s-seguro, Goten puede ver la película con nosotros-

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres semi-saiyajines estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo una película anime, bueno, solo Gohan la miraba, ya que los niños estaban entretenidos comentando las escenas de la película mientras tomaban un vaso de leche fría con galletas que había preparado la madre de Bulma y también la abuela de Trunks, la Sra. Brief. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada por unos segundos de la pantalla para ver a Trunks, lo miraba detenidamente con una ligera expresión de felicidad, cariño y posesión, de vez en cuando se reía al ver como el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y su hermanito se ensuciaban la ropa con migajas de galletas pero eso no le importaba, Goten podría bañarse al llegar a casa. Trunks notó que Gohan los estaba observando (sobre todo a él) y se sonrojó levemente al sentirse intimidado por el semi-saiyajin mayor.

-¿Q-Qué me miras? ¿uh?-preguntó Trunks volviendo a sentirse intimidado.

Gohan no respondió, se quedo mirando el rostro del menor y pudo notar que tenía una migaja de galleta en su mejilla derecha, casi llegando a la comisura de sus labios, en seguida se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en el suelo frente a él, en medio del pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y Goten. Como era de esperarse, Goten quería ver que estaba pasando, más no le era posible porque la espalda de su hermano mayor bloqueaba su visión, Trunks sintió algo rozar en su mejilla y casi derrama su vaso de leche en el suelo al tener a su amigo ahí sentado frente a él.

-Gohan… n-no hagas eso, me asustas-dijo Trunks apartándose un poco.

-Gomenasai, no quería hacerlo pero…-dijo Gohan, quien no pudo evitar acercarse más al menor, posar su pulgar en esa zona para remover con cuidado la migaja que había allí-tenías una migaja en la mejilla-

Trunks se tocó la zona donde Gohan había apoyado su dedo y terminó por remover las migajas de mala gana, lo que había hecho era demasiado vergonzoso, sintió como el sonrojo en su rostro incrementaba más con cada segundo; por otro lado, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tragó saliva algo nervioso e incómodo, ver a Trunks frunciendo sus pequeños labios de esa manera le parecía gracioso y un poco adorable al mismo tiempo, lo provocaba y parecía que el menor estaba incitándolo a querer besarlo de una vez por todas, tan solo debía acercarse más y podría aunque sea darle un pequeño beso en aquellos labios que de seguro serían muy suaves y de sabor ligeramente dulce, pero recordó que no podía hacerlo, estaba saliendo con Videl y no podía herirla de esa manera, además, aún no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía por el menor.

-¡Hey! ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué están haciendo? ¡quiero ver!-gritó Goten sacando a su hermano mayor de su trance, trayéndolo de vuelta a la triste realidad.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, Goten-respondió Gohan al escuchar a su hermano, rápidamente se separó de Trunks completamente avergonzado de su acción, Trunks solo se quedó allí, estático, con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro sin dejar de ver a su amigo-¿quieres terminar de ver la película?-

-Ie, ya me aburrí, quiero irme a casa, Gohan-dijo Goten molesto cruzándose de brazos, el semi-saiyajin mayor suspiró rendido pero a la vez aliviado, estaba plenamente agradecido con Goten por haber impedido que besara a Trunks a sus espaldas, se levantó del suelo, no sin antes ayudar a su hermanito a levantarse, Trunks se levantó por su cuenta y fue a buscar a su madre para que acompañara a Gohan y a Goten a la salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que este capítulo haya sido tan breve pero los proyectos de la escuela de arte me han tenido ocupada y consumen todo mi tiempo libre u_u además he estado leyendo fanfics, doujinshis y mangas yaoi shota para tener inspiración e ideas, algunas escenas ya las tengo armadas en mi mente pero no quiero ponerlas hasta escribir unos cuantos capítulos más.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, por favor dejen comentarios, cuando pueda trabajare en el siguiente capítulo... solo... tengan paciencia ¿si? no se enfaden conmigo si me demoro días, semanas, meses o quizás años, Oke no ._.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

Era día miércoles por la tarde, llovía mucho en la montaña Paoz, por lo tanto ni Gohan ni Goten pudieron salir de casa, ni siquiera para ir a la escuela, por mucho que su madre Chi-chi intentó convencerlos para que fueran a la escuela a pesar de la lluvia no pudo hacer nada, además, Gohan y Goten no podían ir volando a la escuela, se enfermarían y la mujer pelinegra no quería que ellos se enfermaran, así que no tuvo más opción que dejarlos en casa mientras ella saldría a comprar unas cosas por lo que tardaría unas cuantas horas en volver a casa, antes de salir le ordenó a Goten y a Gohan que se pusieran a estudiar, que estuviera lloviendo no significaba que estarían en casa flojeando todo el día como lo hacía su padre. Gokū salió de la casa para irse volando a la Corporación Capsula para entrenar con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad aunque sea por un par de horas, Goten obedeció a su madre y subió las escaleras hacia a su habitación para estudiar, Gohan se quedó en la sala mirando la televisión para matar el tiempo, no estaba con muchos ánimos de estudiar. Además la televisión que tenían era vieja y a Goten no le gustaba, muchas veces le había dicho a su madre que compraran una televisión nueva, una similar a la que tiene Bulma en la Corporación Capsula pero Chi-chi le respondía que no alcanzaba el dinero para pagar una nueva televisión y Gokū siquiera se molestaba en cooperar en la casa, lo único que hacía era entrenar.

Mientras Gohan miraba la televisión, su mente se encontraba pensando en Trunks pero sus pensamientos sobre el pequeño se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién estará golpeando la puerta a esta hora?-pensó Gohan levantándose del sofá, fue a abrir la puerta rogando que fuera Trunks quien había ido volando desde la Corporación Capsula para ir a visitarlo pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Videl parada en el umbral con su mochila aferrada fuertemente en los brazos-¿V-Videl-chan? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¡Hola!-lo saludó Videl dándole un fuerte abrazo no sin antes colgar la mochila en uno de sus brazos para hacerlo con más facilidad.

-Shhh…-dijo Gohan-vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo… vine a entregarte la tarea, no fuiste a la escuela y pensé que estabas enfermo o te había pasado algo-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros entregándole la mochila a Gohan para que buscara su tarea-y ¿estás solo?-

-No, no estoy…-Gohan iba a responder pero ella lo calló con un inesperado beso que el adolescente al principio se negó a corresponder pero poco a poco cedió y correspondió al beso siguiéndole la corriente a la chica.

Videl al notar esto, avanzó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, caminó empujando a Gohan en el sofá y ella se colocó encima de él. Gohan se avergonzó al notar la posición comprometedora en la que se hallaban, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sintió como Videl volvía a besarlo mientras Gohan intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero al parecer, ella tenía más experiencia que él, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Goten los estaba observando asomado por la baranda de la escalera.

-Videl ¡basta!-la regañó Gohan apartándola bruscamente de su lado.

-¿Ah? ¿por qué? ¿acaso no te gustó?-preguntó Videl molesta.

-C-Claro que sí pero…-respondió Gohan pensando bien en que decirle a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él-e-es solo que aún estoy confundido-

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Lamento besarte, sé que fue algo inesperado-dijo Videl cabizbaja.

-Lo siento mucho, Videl, aunque me gusta besarte tengo que decirte que aún sigo confundido respecto a mis sentimientos y necesito más tiempo para entender que está pasando.

-Bien, te daré más tiempo, seré paciente y esperaré-le dijo la chica un poco molesta, por unos segundos no se miraron ni hablaron hasta que Videl decidió romper la tensión-¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?-

-Estaba mirando la televisión ¿quieres quedarte y ver una película conmigo?-preguntó Gohan.

-Me gustaría pero tengo que irme a casa y hacer la tarea, espero que tu también hagas la tuya, Gohan-kun-respondió Videl, Gohan rodó los ojos con fastidio ¿era necesario que ella le hablara con ese tono autoritario? Ya se parecía a su madre hablándole así y eso que ella no le ejercía tanta presión a Goten como lo hacía con él.

-Lo haré, cuídate, Videl-chan.

Goten pudo ver como su hermano se levantó del sofá, despidió a Videl con un abrazo y ella salió de la casa dejándolos solos (por fin), Gohan pudo sentir el ki de su hermanito en la escalera dándose cuenta que no estaba en su habitación estudiando, Goten al ver que su hermano sintió su ki, salió corriendo rápidamente a su habitación fingiendo que estaba estudiando pero para su mala suerte, Gohan entró en su habitación.

-Gohan, n-no es lo que parece, estaba estudiando y yo…-dijo Goten intentando formular una mentira "creíble" para su hermano mayor pero por desgracia, al igual que Gohan, él tampoco era muy bueno mintiendo.

-¿Por qué estabas espiándome, Goten? Sabes que eso está mal-dijo Gohan sin dejar de ver a su hermanito. Goten solo desvió la mirada avergonzado, con las manos aferradas fuertemente en su pantalón azul oscuro.

-¿Y tú por qué estabas besando a Videl? ¿eh? ¿acaso te gusta?-preguntó Goten queriendo saber la razón por la que encontró de "pura casualidad" a su hermano y a esa chica besándose hace poco en el sofá de la sala.

-Videl-chan no me gusta, solo estás confundido, Goten. Nosotros solo somos amigos-respondió Gohan un poco nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿solo son amigos o son algo más? Quizás… ¿amigos con beneficios?-preguntó Goten mirando burlonamente a su hermano, el sonrojo volvió a hacerse presente en el rostro de Gohan, no podía creer que su pequeño hermano, su "inocente" hermano fuera capaz de hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

-¡C-Cállate! ¿quieres? E-Eso no te importa, a-además… ¿quién te enseñó ese tipo de cosas? ¿acaso fue Trunks?-preguntó Gohan, Goten no respondió, en su lugar se encogió de hombros-¡respóndeme, Goten!-

-No lo sé, solo… las escuché por ahí-respondió Goten asustado, no quería que su hermano supiera que las había escuchado en la escuela por parte de algunos de sus compañeros o habría problemas.

-Bien, te creo.

Gohan salió de la habitación de Goten y se dirigió a la suya propia para poder descansar un poco, no se preocupaba por la tarea que le entregó Videl, podría hacerla más tarde, ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir. Apenas llegó a su habitación, se quito los zapatos y se recostó en la cama boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada bajo sus manos haciendo de "almohada", se quedó por unos largos minutos escuchando el sonido de la lluvia caer y vio como las gotas caían sobre el cristal de la ventana, más que mojarlo, parecía que las gotas lo estuvieran rozando suavemente como si temieran romperlo, desvió la mirada observando nuevamente el techo de su habitación, el cansancio estaba comenzando a dominarlo y hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos pero no había caso, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y se quedó dormido.

* * *

No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo pero sea cual sea la hora que se despertó, escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana de su habitación, se levantó con cuidado de su cama refregando sus ojos con cansancio, supuso que sería un pájaro queriendo entrar en su habitación pero estaba equivocado, el golpeteo en el cristal volvió a sonar pero un poco más fuerte, Gohan encendió rápidamente la luz en su mesita de noche y pudo ver a…

-¿Trunks?-dijo Gohan sin poder creer que el pequeño semi-saiyajin estuviera del otro lado de la ventana-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Gohan ¿puedes abrirme la ventana? Quiero pasar ¡hace frío aquí afuera y por si no lo notaste está lloviendo!-respondió el menor del otro lado de la ventana, Gohan obedeció y abrió la ventana permitiendo que el niño pudiera entrar a su habitación, cuando lo hizo, cerró la ventana fuertemente para que no se volviera a abrir con el viento.

Trunks se sentó en la cama de su amigo mojando accidentalmente las sábanas, había venido volando desde la Corporación Capsula y se había olvidado de aunque sea colocarse alguna chaqueta impermeable o algo que lo protegiera de la lluvia porque ahora estaba completamente mojado y temblaba de frío.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan acercándose al niño, empezó a frotar sus manos en sus brazos queriendo transmitirle calor pero no estaba dando resultado, aún seguía temblando-¿no deberías estar en tu casa?-

-Es que yo… estaba aburrido, te espere pero nunca llegaste así que quise venir a verte-respondió Trunks.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Trunks se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana de la sala de estar en la Corporación Capsula aquella tarde lluviosa, pero por lo oscuras que eran las nubes parecía que fuera de noche, las gotas caían con intensidad mojando los árboles, el césped del jardín delantero y las ventanas, pero nada de eso le interesaba al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas. Estaba aburrido, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a Gohan y no entendía porque su amigo no había venido a verlo._

_-¿Dónde estarás, Gohan? ¿por qué no vienes?-pensó Trunks sin dejar de contemplar el deprimente paisaje por la ventana, en eso salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de su padre y Gokū provenir del pasillo que llevaba hacia la cámara de gravedad, escucho los pasos de ambos saiyajines ingresar a la sala._

_-¡Por favor, Vegeta! Solo serán un par de horas ¿si?_

_-Ya te he dicho que no, Kakarotto. No vuelvas a insistir-respondió Vegeta molesto._

_-Oh, por todos los dioses ¿ahora por qué están peleando ustedes dos?-preguntó Bulma, quien al parecer también se encontraba en la sala revisando unos papeles importantes esa tarde lluviosa._

_-Vine hasta aquí para entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, Chi-chi no volverá a casa hasta un par de horas y pensé que sería agradable usarla-respondió Gokū-pero Vegeta no me deja entrenar en ella-_

_-Seguro, puedes usarla por un par de horas,_  Gokū _-dijo Bulma amablemente, desvió su mirada seriamente hacia el príncipe saiyajin-¡Vegeta! Deja de ser tan egoísta ¿quieres? Deja que Gokū use la cámara de gravedad-_

_Vegeta solo bufó molesto cruzándose de brazos… ¡genial! Ahora no tenía más opción que entrenar por dos horas con su eterno rival. Gokū le agradeció a Bulma por dejarlo usar la cámara de gravedad, le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda a Vegeta el cual solo se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano del saiyajin tocar su espalda, casi estaban por retirarse a entrenar cuando Trunks recordó algo, bajó rápidamente de su silla que colocó frente a la ventana y fue corriendo hacia Gokū._

_-Señor Gokū ¿sabe dónde puede estar Gohan? No vino en toda la tarde y tampoco lo vi cuando usted llego-preguntó Trunks viendo al saiyajin._

_-¿Gohan? Um, él está en casa, no quiso venir a entrenar. Goten también está en casa por si quieres ir a verlo-respondió Gokū._

_-No, gracias. Solo quiero ir a ver a Gohan-respondió el menor, rápidamente salió volando de la Corporación Capsula bajo ese clima lluvioso, rumbo a la casa de Gohan, olvidándose por completo de llevar algo que lo protegiera de la lluvia._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Volviendo a la situación actual, Gohan estaba concentrado secando al pequeño semi-saiyajin con una toalla que trajo del baño, lo hacía con rápidez pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Una vez que terminó de secarle la cabeza y los brazos, vergonzosamente tuvo que pedirle al niño que se quitara su ropa para poder secar su cuerpo, Trunks al principio se negó, no quería que Gohan lo viera en ropa interior pero después de unos segundos, obedeció y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta azul con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, la cual le quedaba algo grande y por último los shorts junto con sus zapatillas celestes quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Gohan retomó su trabajo de secar el cuerpo del menor, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para no distraerse con su bien formado pecho, cosa que no era normal en un niño de ocho años. Cuando terminó, dejó la toalla sobre la cama y fue a su armario a buscar ropa seca para Trunks, solo tenía unos viejos pantalones deportivos de la escuela y una camiseta blanca vieja, rápidamente se los paso al menor quien comenzó a vestirse, obviamente, las prendas le quedaban demasiado grandes pero tenía que conformarse con eso. Gohan regresó a la habitación unos minutos más tarde luego de dejar la ropa mojada en la secadora y verificar que la puerta de la habitación de Goten estuviera cerrada.

-Y, Gohan ¿por qué no viniste a verme? ¿tienes novia o algo así?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad, la pregunta hizo que Gohan se sonrojara levemente, puesto que recordó cuando él y Videl se besaron en el sofá hace una hora atrás.

-N-No, no tengo, solo estoy intentando concentrarme en la escuela, e-es todo-respondió Gohan avergonzado pero enseguida pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo de parte del menor, no comprendía muy bien porque estaba llorando ¿acaso dijo algo que lo lastimó? Enseguida se acercó a él y lentamente comenzó a secarle las lágrimas-shh, Trunks, tranquilo. No llores, por favor, no llores ¿te lastime? ¿dije algo malo?-

-No, no es por eso es solo que…-dijo Trunks intentando reprimir su llanto, porque él ya tenía entendido que los verdaderos guerreros saiyajin no lloran, y no me hace falta decirles quien fue el que le enseño esa tontería-yo no… no… ¡no quiero que tengas una novia, Gohan!-

-¿Eh? ¿por qué no? Todos debemos tener a alguien, Trunks y tu algún día, cuando crezcas tendrás una novia-respondió Gohan sin dejar de verlo, esa respuesta solo entristeció más al niño de cabellos lilas-¿ahora qué sucede? ¿por qué lloras otra vez?-

-No quiero tener una novia, no me interesa y tampoco quiero que Gohan tenga una, porque sé que vas a pasar más tiempo con ella y luego te olvidarás de mi-dijo Trunks, no supo si fue por impulso o porque estaba muy triste pero enseguida se acercó a Gohan, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos para darle un abrazo, oculto su rostro en el hueco del cuello del semi-saiyajin mayor sin dejar de llorar.

-Trunks…-dijo Gohan acariciando los suaves cabellos del menor a modo de consuelo-Trunks, escúchame…-el pequeño descubrió su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, tan solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, por un segundo, en la mente de Gohan surgió nuevamente la idea de besarlo para que dejara de llorar pero se contuvo, supuso que si lo hacía, probablemente asustaría al niño-no pienses eso, yo no voy a olvidarte ¿y sabes por qué?-Trunks negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas por su cuenta-porque tú eres mi mejor y más grande amigo, por esa obvia razón, nunca, nunca te abandonaría ni me olvidaría de ti ¿entiendes?-

-H-Hai-dijo Trunks, se sentía un poco mejor con las palabras de Gohan, aunque por dentro le dolía un poco el hecho de que Gohan solo lo viera como su "amigo" y nada más, porque si, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta aún, el menor tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba Gohan, no, no solo le gustaba, eso era poco para describir lo que sentía. En realidad estaba enamorado de él, sabía que eso estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, el corazón no decide de quien te enamoras, simplemente sucede y ya-¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí, Gohan? Prometo que no te molestaré-

-De acuerdo, puedes quedarte pero ni una palabra de esto a Bulma ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Vegeta-respondió Gohan.

Trunks asintió, después de decirle a su madre que Trunks se quedaría a pasar la noche en la casa, Gohan regresó a su habitación, quitó la toalla de la cama con la que seco al menor, corrió un poco las sábanas y se metió dentro de la cama, Trunks lo siguió y se acomodó sobre su vientre, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho para poder descansar más cómodamente. El niño se durmió enseguida pero Gohan se quedo despierto por unos segundos más con su mano sobre la cabeza de Trunks, acariciando sus cabellos lilas, pronto el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido abrazando al menor con la intención de que descansara bien y sobre todo para no dejarlo ir.


	6. Capítulo cinco

Gohan despertó a la mañana siguiente apenas los rayos del sol iluminaron su habitación y el paisaje montañoso alrededor de su casa, observó la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, miró hacia abajo y vio que Trunks no estaba allí, se había ido antes de que el semi-saiyajin pudiera despertar. Se deprimió un poco pues creyó que todo había sido un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior pero estaba equivocado, miró hacia las sábanas de su cama y en una esquina pudo ver unos pequeños mechones de cabello lila, sonrió levemente, acercó su mano, tomó los mechones con sus dedos y se quedo mirándolos detenidamente por unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír.

- _No fue un sueño después de todo…_ -pensó Gohan feliz.

Colocó los mechones de cabello en la palma de su mano y se recostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír, no podía creer que Trunks haya venido en plena tormenta y se quedó a pasar la noche en su habitación, lamentablemente fue sacado de su estado de felicidad al escuchar un golpe en la puerta que lo sobresaltó.

-¡Gohan! ¿aún sigues durmiendo? ¡vístete y baja de una buena vez, el desayuno ya está listo!-le gritó Chi-chi del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿E-Eh? S-Sí, mamá. Gomenasai ¡ya voy!-respondió Gohan, escucho los pasos de su madre alejarse de la puerta de su habitación, rápidamente se levantó de la cama, corrió hacia su escritorio sin soltar los mechones de cabello lila, abrió un cajón con la mano que tenía libre, sacó un cuaderno de tapa azul, ese cuaderno era un diario que le había regalado Chi-chi y hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía en él, pero de vez en cuando lo usaba para guardar cosas importantes y los cabellos de Trunks era una de ellas.

Busco una cinta transparente y unas tijeras, cortó un pequeño trozo adhiriendo los mechones de cabello en una de las hojas del cuaderno, lo cerró y lo volvió a guardar en su escritorio asegurándose de cerrar aquel cajón con llave para que ni Goten, ni su madre revisaran lo que había dentro de ese cajón, nadie podía ver su contenido más que él y quizás algún día le mostraría su contenido a Trunks. Reaccionó al recordar que debía vestirse y bajar para desayunar con sus padres y su hermanito o si no llegaría tarde a la escuela… mientras se vestía vio la tarea que le había entregado Videl ayer por la tarde en su escritorio y una extraña sensación de terror le recorrió el cuerpo.

- _Oh, no puede ser ¡Olvide hacer la tarea!… estaré en problemas_ -pensó Gohan regañándose a sí mismo por tonto, no podía creer que haya sido capaz de olvidar hacer su tarea, pronto se ocuparía de eso más tarde, abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue a la cocina para tomar su desayuno antes de que se le hiciera más tarde para ir a la escuela.

* * *

Trunks ya había llegado a la Corporación Capsula, aterrizó en la puerta principal y entró al interior del enorme edificio, se le hizo extraño que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas impidiendo el paso de la luz del sol, avanzó lentamente viendo la sala en completa oscuridad, el pasillo que conducía a la cámara de gravedad, de golpe las luces se encendieron encandilándolo y de la cámara de gravedad salió su padre con una expresión seria y molesta en su rostro. El pequeño semi-saiyajin se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba ver a su padre entrenando tan temprano ¿ahora qué le diría? él no debía saber que había pasado la noche en casa de Gohan o si no estaría en problemas.

-¡Papá! Yo… n-no sabía que estabas aquí entrenando ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Trunks fingiendo sorpresa.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, niño ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?-preguntó Vegeta molesto sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

-Bueno, yo… y-yo… e-estaba en la casa de un amigo, me quede a pasar la noche.

-Un amigo ¿uh? y ese amigo era Gohan ¿no es así?-preguntó Vegeta, Trunks no le respondió, solo desvió la mirada, temeroso de haber sido descubierto-¡respóndeme, niño!-

-Pase la noche en la casa de un amigo de la escuela, fui a ver a Gohan en la tarde-respondió Trunks un poco nervioso viendo de vez en cuando a su padre.

-Perfecto. Sinceramente me gustaría que no vuelvas a reunirte con Gohan por un tiempo-dijo Vegeta quien camino dispuesto a alejarse de allí.

-¿Qué? No papá, eso es injusto… ¡¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a ver a Gohan?!-preguntó el menor acercándose a su padre, Vegeta detuvo su caminar y se volteó para ver a su hijo.

-No confío en él, he sentido algo extraño en ese hijo bastardo de Kakarotto, así que mantente lejos de él… por ahora ¡y porque yo te lo ordeno!-le respondió Vegeta enojado, dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí dejando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas solo en el pasillo, no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, le había prohibido ir a ver a Gohan por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hizo un esfuerzo por retener sus lágrimas, no quería que nadie lo oyera llorar y si su padre lo oía llorar podría llegar a decirle que era débil y él no quería ser débil.

Bulma caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina para ir a beber un vaso de agua, había estado trabajando en su laboratorio apenas comenzó el día y necesitaba un pequeño descanso, en su camino por el pasillo vio a Trunks allí parado, supuso que algo no estaba bien y su muy oculto sentido materno le decía que debía ayudarlo.

-Trunks, no te había visto… ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Bulma acercándose a su hijo.

-N-Nada, mamá-respondió el menor en una voz baja casi audible y sin mirarla.

-¿Nada? ¿estás seguro? yo puedo ver que te está pasando algo ¿puedo saber qué es?

-¡Te dije que no es nada! Déjame… déjame solo ¿quieres?

Trunks se alejó corriendo de allí rumbo a su habitación, apenas entró, se arrojo sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar sin control, se sentía seguro en ese lugar porque nadie podía escucharlo llorar, ni siquiera su padre. Se sentía tan triste y adolorido ¿por qué su padre debía ser tan injusto con él? Él no podía ir a visitar a Gohan pero sin embargo, él y Gokū podían verse cuantas veces quisieran para entrenar y nadie se lo impedía, nadie hacía un comentario al respecto.

* * *

Gohan corrió apresurado por los pasillos de la preparatoria Orange Star mirando el reloj con preocupación, había llegado con diez minutos de retraso y las clases ya habían comenzado. Llegó a su salón de clases y abrió la puerta estrepitosamente llamando la atención de sus compañeros y de su profesora quienes lo miraban extrañados, el semi-saiyajin permaneció unos segundos mirando el suelo, respirando agitadamente, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a clases y nunca antes había corrido tan rápido, a excepción de la primera vez que fue a la escuela para inscribirse y cuando fue su primer día de clase.

-Son Gohan, tiene diez minutos de retraso ¿se puede saber cuál fue el motivo por el que llegó tarde a mi clase?-preguntó la profesora mirando al adolescente con los brazos cruzados.

-L-Lo siento, profesora… supongo que me quedé dormido y no me di cuenta de la hora-dijo Gohan, solo esperaba que esa excusa fuera creíble para ella.

-Está bien, la próxima vez intente despertarse un poco más temprano, ahora vaya a su asiento-le ordenó la mujer, Gohan asintió y fue a sentarse en su asiento junto a Erasa. Durante unos minutos las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que Gohan recibió un pequeño papel doblado, pudo sentir la mirada de Videl clavarse en él y entendió que había recibido una nota de su parte, desdoblo el pequeño papel y leyó lo siguiente en silencio para no llamar la atención de la profesora:

_"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a clases, Gohan-kun ¿hiciste la tarea que te di ayer?"_

¡Dioses! Ahora sí que estaba en muchos problemas ¿qué debía decirle a Videl? Sencillo, debía decirle la verdad.

_"No, gomenasai, Videl-chan. No pude hacer la tarea"_

Rápidamente dobló la hoja y se la pasó a la chica de cabellos oscuros, la cual cambió su expresión al leer la nota, escribió la respuesta y se la pasó a Gohan.

_"No puedo creer que no hayas hecho la tarea, había que entregarla hoy…"_

-¡Eso ya lo sabía! Solo… me olvide hacerla ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Gohan, por desgracia había llamado la atención de la profesora al haberle respondido a su amiga en voz alta.

-¿Ocurre algo, Son Gohan? ¿necesita que vuelva a explicarle el ejercicio?-preguntó la profesora, su mirada se desvió hacia el papel que tenía en la mano y pudo reconocer la letra de Videl-Gohan, Videl ¿acaso se están pasando los resultados de los ejercicios en clase?-

-¡N-No profesora!-respondieron al unísono completamente avergonzados.

-Eso espero, si llego a ver que están pasándose las respuestas en clase, voy a tener que ponerles una mala calificación… y hablando de eso ¿Quiénes hicieron la tarea de les di ayer? Recuerden que tienen tiempo de entregarla hasta el final del receso.

Gohan y Videl volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, la chica vio otro papel doblado en su escritorio, lo abrió viendo que Gohan había respondido su nota anterior y leyó lo siguiente:

_"Videl, sé que me olvide hacer la tarea y ahora necesito un gran favor_

_¿podrías pasarme tu tarea? Necesito completarla, no te preocupes, te prometo que lo compensaré"_

Videl lo pensó un poco antes de escribirle su respuesta a Gohan, durante unos minutos el semi-saiyajin intentó mantener su mente ocupada resolviendo los ejercicios que les asigno la profesora en la clase de hoy para no pensar en porque Videl no había respondido su nota, estaba completando la mitad de los ejercicios cuando recibió otro papel doblado con la respuesta de su amiga.

_"Está bien, te prestaré mi tarea para que puedas completar y entregar la tuya pero recuerda que lo debes compensar"_

-H-Hai, te lo compensaré, Videl-chan ¡lo prometo!-le dijo Gohan luego de leer la nota.

-Eso espero-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros un poco molesta.

* * *

Durante el receso, mientras completaba su tarea sin copiar las respuestas de Videl de forma exacta en sus hojas, Gohan se puso a pensar que podía hacer para compensar a su amiga por haberle ofrecido su ayuda al darle su tarea para poder terminar la suya y entregarla al final del segundo receso. Recordó que hace unos días había escuchado a su madre decir que Bulma planeaba organizar un picnic en la Corporación Capsula el fin de semana y pensaba invitar a Gokū y a toda su familia, por supuesto, eso lo había escuchado mucho antes de que Goten y Trunks dejaran de ser amigos y él aún no tenía esos extraños sentimientos hacia el niño, decidió que quizás podría invitar a Videl para que lo acompañara en el picnic, de esa forma podría evitar a Trunks y no tener que hablar con él en todo el día… si, definitivamente debía funcionar. Casi terminando el receso, salió del salón de clases para reunirse con Videl e invitarla al picnic en la Corporación Capsula, no fue difícil encontrarla, ella estaba volviendo al salón de clases con Erasa.

-¡Videl-chan!-la llamó Gohan, Videl dejó de hablar con su amiga para ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Terminaste de completar tu tarea, Gohan-kun?-preguntó Videl-¿por qué me llamaste?-

-Necesito preguntarte algo-dijo Gohan, Erasa comprendió que quizás debían estar a solas así que se despidió de su amiga y entró al salón de clases-hace unos días escuché a mi mamá decir que Bulma hará un picnic en la Corporación Capsula ¿quieres ir conmigo?-

-Hai, no veo cual es el problema. Se oye divertido ¿cuándo es?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Es este fin de semana, esa sería mi compensación por prestarme tu tarea-respondió Gohan.

-Bien, allí estaré, te veré el sábado entonces.

Ambos adolescentes entraron de nuevo al salón de clases, pues la profesora acababa de llegar indicando el fin del receso y el comienzo a la segunda clase de ese día.


	7. Capítulo seis

El sábado finalmente llegó, en la Corporación Capsula había mucho trabajo por hacer, pues Bulma había acordado con la familia Son hacer un picnic ese día, por lo tanto ella iba de aquí para allá organizando todo y a veces era ayudada por su madre. Vegeta solo observaba todo el caos sin inmutarse siquiera en ayudar a su esposa, después de todo, a él no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, en su mente lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara pronto para que pudiera seguir entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. Los robots asistentes de Bulma ya habían empacado bolsas con mucha comida para llevar al picnic, conociendo el hambre saiyajin, Bulma pensó que lo mejor sería llevar la mayor cantidad de comida posible a pesar de que un pequeño porcentaje de las personas que estarían en el picnic eran humanas y la mayoría no acostumbraba a comer tanto. Trunks no se encontraba allí, él estaba encerrado en su habitación por ordenes de Vegeta, debido a que probablemente Gohan estaría en el picnic con Kakarotto y su hermanito Goten, había tomado la decisión de mantener al pequeño de cabellos lilas encerrado hasta que terminara el picnic; sin embargo, Trunks no se daba por vencido, intentaría escapar de su habitación para ir al picnic y ver a Gohan con o sin la aprobación de su padre.

En la Montaña Paoz tampoco reinaba la tranquilidad en la casa de la familia Son. Chi-chi estaba muy ocupada buscando una ropa apropiada para su esposo y su pequeño hijo, Goten, quería que usaran algo cómodo pero a la vez casual ya que estarían todo el día afuera. Le costó mucho trabajo ayudar a Gokū a ponerse su nueva ropa, él insistía en ir al picnic usando su gi de siempre pero Chi-chi lo regaño diciéndole que debían dar una buena impresión y por eso debía ir usando otro tipo de ropa que no fuera su gi anaranjado. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina para empacar lo que necesitarían para el picnic, Goten también salió de su habitación al escuchar el ruido en la cocina y fue a ver a su madre para ver que estaba pasando, también se le hizo extraño que su hermano no estuviera rondando por la casa.

-Mamá ¿por qué Gohan no está en casa?-preguntó Goten refregándose los ojos con cansancio, aún seguía dormido, pues su madre lo despertó muy temprano por la mañana para que se arreglara para ir al picnic con ellos.

-Él fue a buscar a Videl, me dijo que irían juntos al picnic y que nos encontraríamos allí-respondió la mujer pelinegra empacando unas mantas en una bolsa-ahora ve a vestirte, se nos hace tarde para ir al picnic y no querrás hacer esperar a Trunks ¿o sí?-

-Trunks y yo ya no somos amigos, no tengo que preocuparme por él nunca más-respondió Goten molesto al recordar la absurda pelea que ellos tuvieron hace unas semanas atrás.

-¡Son Goten! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? No importa lo que pase, Trunks sigue siendo tu mejor y más cercano amigo quieras o no, ahora ve a vestirte-le ordenó su madre. Goten obedeció y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto para ir a ponerse la ropa que usaría en el picnic.

* * *

La puerta de la camioneta de la Corporación Capsula se cerró, Bulma sonrió orgullosa de todo su trabajo y su esfuerzo en haber empacado las cosas para el picnic de ese día, agradeció a su madre por ayudarla con la comida, ya todo estaba listo y solo faltaban dos personas importantes para ella a parte de sus padres para poder asistir al picnic: Vegeta y por supuesto, su hijo, Trunks ¿dónde podían estar? Ya había terminado de empacar todo en la camioneta, ahora necesitaba contar con la presencia de ambos para poder comenzar su viaje.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks! Salgan ya mismo, tenemos que irnos, no podemos retrasarnos ni un minuto más-dijo Bulma desde la entrada principal del enorme edificio.

-¡Ya estoy listo, Onna!-le respondió el príncipe saiyajin luciendo su armadura de siempre-Trunks no se siente bien así que se quedará en su habitación-

-¿Qué? Si Trunks no se encuentra bien tengo que quedarme a verlo-dijo Bulma queriendo pasar al edificio pero Vegeta se lo impidió-¿quieres hacerte a un lado, Vegeta? Tengo que ir a ver cómo está Trunks-

-¿Qué tienes que ir a ver, Onna? Está en su habitación y ya te dije que no se encuentra bien ¿acaso estás sorda?

-Agh, bien, lo dejaré tranquilo pero si algo está mal con él, la culpa va a ser tuya, Vegeta. No puedes dejar a tu hijo encerrado si no se encuentra bien, debiste ver que le pasaba o al menos avisarme-dijo Bulma pero lamentablemente el príncipe saiyajin ya no la escuchaba, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos emprendió vuelo dirigiéndose al lugar donde se haría el picnic-¡Vegeta! ¿a dónde crees que vas? Vuelve aquí-

Por mucho que lo llamara para que regresara, Bulma sabía que no iba a volver, Vegeta era demasiado orgulloso y nunca se dejaba mandar por nadie. Suspiró frustrada, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y entro en ella, no se dio cuenta de que Trunks la veía entrar en la camioneta desde la ventana de su habitación.

-Mamá ¡regresa! Estoy bien, necesito que abras la puerta-gritó Trunks golpeando el vidrio de la ventana para llamar su atención-¡mamá! ¿me escuchas? Por favor ábreme la puerta, quiero salir-

Demasiado tarde, la científica de cabellos celestes ya había cerrado la puerta, encendido el motor de la camioneta y se dirigía al área del picnic con sus padres dejando al pequeño semi-saiyajin encerrado en su habitación.

* * *

Gokū, Chi-chi y Goten llegaron volando al área donde se realizaría el picnic, bueno, solo Gokū y Goten volaban, Chi-chi estuvo la mayor parte del trayecto sobre la espalda de su esposo. Cuando aterrizaron vieron que Bulma y sus padres estaban desempacando las cosas de la camioneta, Chi-chi se acercó a ayudarlos a terminar de desempacar, Gokū solo observaba el ambiente a su alrededor y también buscaba a Vegeta, se le hacía extraño que el príncipe saiyajin aún no hubiera aparecido pero… conociéndolo, lo más probable era que rechazó ir con Bulma y sus padres en la camioneta y había optado por ir volando por su cuenta al área del picnic, Goten, por otro lado, buscaba a Trunks con la mirada pero no lo encontró, tal vez no había querido ir al saber que él estaría allí, reaccionó al sentir un ki conocido aproximarse al lugar y supo que se trataba de Gohan pero no estaba solo, alguien más estaba con él porque pudo sentir otro ki, supuso que sería Piccolo pero se equivoco. Gohan aterrizo unos minutos más tarde, había llegado al picnic en compañía de Videl, Chi-chi al ver a la amiga de su hijo fue a saludarla con un abrazo mientras que Goten solo miraba a la distancia al igual que su padre.

-Videl ¡hola! Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que te vi ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó Chi-chi sonriendo al ver a la chica en el picnic.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntarlo señora Son-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Por cierto, me gusta mucho el vestido que te pusiste ¿a qué se debe esta inesperada aparición en el picnic?

-Gohan me invitó, tenía que compensarme por haberle traído la tarea a casa-dijo Videl sonriendo, lucía un hermoso vestido color rosa con una falda casi llegando a las rodillas y un lazo celeste casi lila alrededor de la cintura junto con unos zapatos negros que hacían juego con su cabello ahora corto, sí, ella tenía el cabello corto, cuando participó en el torneo mundial de Artes marciales con Gohan, este le aconsejo que se cortara el cabello debido a que el cabello largo podría llegar a estorbar su visión cuando luchara contra su oponente, ella le hizo caso y unas semanas después apareció en la escuela con su nuevo peinado. Justo cuando ambos adolescentes hicieron su aparición, Vegeta había llegado para interrumpir el agradable momento.

-¡Hey, Vegeta! No esperaba verte aquí-dijo Gohan saludándolo amistosamente pero el saiyajin lo miro fijamente con los brazos cruzados sin devolver el saludo siquiera-muy bien, entiendo que no quieras saludarme pero…-

-¿Dónde está Kakarotto?-preguntó Vegeta interrumpiendo al semi-saiyajin adolescente.

-¿Uh? ¿Mi papá? Pues, creo que está por allá-respondió Gohan, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la manta donde estaban Gokū, Chi-chi y Bulma conversando de quien sabe que cosa-¿por qué lo necesitas?-

-Escúchame bien, Kakarotto y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes y eso es algo que no te interesa-respondió Vegeta molesto empujando a Gohan a un lado para que lo dejara pasar-así que hazte un lado y deja de molestarme-

De pronto, Gohan recordó algo: cuando llegó al picnic con Videl no había visto a Trunks venir volando con Vegeta o bajar siquiera de la camioneta en la que vinieron Bulma y sus padres ¿le habría pasado algo? Rápidamente se acercó corriendo a Vegeta y lo tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

-¡Vegeta, espera!

-¡No me toques, insecto!-le gritó Vegeta retirando bruscamente la mano del semi-saiyajin de su muñeca-¿qué quieres ahora?-

-¿Dónde está Trunks?-preguntó Gohan, le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que el pequeño semi-saiyajin no hubiera ido al picnic con ellos.

-Trunks no se siente bien, lo deje descansando en su habitación.

Con esas simples palabras, Vegeta retomó su camino mientras que Gohan se quedó mudo ante las palabras del príncipe saiyajin, tan solo lo veía caminar en dirección a la manta donde se encontraba sentado su padre, no creía del todo en sus palabras, si Trunks se encontraba mal, Bulma se habría quedado a verlo, es más, siquiera estaría en el picnic hablando con Chi-chi ya que Gokū había perdido el hilo de la conversación y ahora estaba concentrado en comer. Escuchó unos pasos y pudo ver que Videl se acercó hacia él para ver que había pasado.

-Dioses, Gohan-kun. Ese sujeto si que es grosero ¿no lo crees?-preguntó la chica viendo a Vegeta tocando el hombro del padre de su amigo para llamar su atención, Gokū había dejado de comer y ahora su mirada estaba enfocada en el príncipe saiyajin.

-Sí, sé que es grosero pero así es Vegeta, no esperes ningún cambio de su parte-respondió Gohan encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿sabes qué le pasó a Trunks? ¿por qué no vino al picnic?-preguntó Goten acercándose a su hermano y a su amiga.

-Hola, Goten. Siento no haberte saludado antes, pequeño-lo saludó Videl amablemente pero ese comentario solo molesto al menor.

-¡No me digas así! No soy pequeño-respondió Goten molesto, desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Gohan-¿tú sabes qué pasó con Trunks?-

-No, no lo sé. Vegeta solo me dijo que él no se encontraba bien y que estaba descansando en su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las vacías instalaciones de la Corporación Capsula, un pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas estaba encerrado en su habitación golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, creyendo que al romperla podría escapar pero no contaba con que la puerta de su habitación estaba reforzada para prevenir futuros ataques o robos en el interior del edificio. Con la puerta reforzada o no, Trunks no desistía y siguió golpeando con todos los ataques que había aprendido en sus entrenamientos con Vegeta, evitando las esferas de ki para no causar una explosión pero pasados unos minutos se cansó y no pudo seguir golpeando la puerta.

-¡Oigan ayúdenme!-gritó el menor-quien sea que esté ahí, que venga a abrir la puerta ¡quiero salir!-no hubo respuesta del otro lado del pasillo, todos sus parientes se habían ido y los robots ayudantes de su madre estaban en la planta baja de la enorme edificación por lo tanto era casi imposible que oyeran sus gritos-¡ayuda! Por favor ¡déjenme salir! No quiero estar aquí...-

Trunks se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, le dolían las manos por los golpes que le había dado a la puerta intentando romperla para escapar, sus pequeños nudillos estaban algo rojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus orbes azules, decir que estaba triste era poco, más que nada estaba desesperado, quería escapar y no había nadie allí que pudiera ayudarlo a salir. Se quedó sentado allí por unos minutos, llorando en silencio mientras abrazaba sus rodillas también heridas a modo de consuelo.

- _No quiero estar aquí… necesito salir, quiero ir a ver a Gohan_ -pensó Trunks sin dejar de llorar, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a su playera verde claro con el logo de la Corporación Capsula en la manga izquierda- _Gohan… Gohan… si puedes escucharme, por favor ven y ayúdame a salir de aquí…_ -

* * *

El picnic transcurrió con normalidad, Gokū y Vegeta habían ido a entrenar a una distancia segura, Goten se había ido a entrenar con ellos a pesar de la prohibición de su madre, estaba aburrido, se había cansado de esperar a Trunks toda la mañana y necesitaba hacer algo, algo que no implicara escuchar las aburridas charlas de Videl acerca de sus problemas de adolescente o sus discusiones con su padre, así que ahora Gohan estaba solo, perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, comenzaba a temer que algo muy malo le había pasado a Trunks y muy dentro de él surgía la necesidad de ir volando a la Corporación Capsula a ayudarlo… ¡maldición! Ni siquiera estando en ese picnic con su amiga al lado podía deshacerse de sus enfermizos sentimientos hacia el menor.

-Gohan-kun, Gohan-kun… ¡Gohan-kun! ¿estás bien?-preguntó Videl trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

-¿Ah? ¿qué?-Gohan reaccionó, parpadeó un par de veces y luego vio a su amiga-lo siento, Videl-chan. Me quede pensando en algo que me dijo mi papá anoche ¿qué estabas diciendo?-

-Ve con él.

-¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas?-preguntó Gohan sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo la chica sentada junto a él.

-Sé cómo te sientes, estás preocupado por él, lo entiendo… ¿qué esperas? Ve a ayudarlo.

-No, no puedo, no quiero dejarte sola, Videl-chan.

-Gohan-kun-Videl tomó su mano tranquilizándolo-no te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Ahora ve a ayudar a Trunks-

Gohan se quedo en silencio mirando los orbes celestes de su amiga por unos segundos y asintió, miró su reloj, oprimió el botón rojo para transformarse en el "Gran Saiyaman" y salió volando del lugar rumbo a la Corporación Capsula para ir a ayudar al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, al pequeño que quería que fuera algo más que solo su amigo pero ahora no era el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos, esperaría pacientemente a que el momento llegara y cuando estuviera listo, se lo diría, por ahora debía enfocarse en ir a ayudarlo. Goten observó a su hermano volar hacia la Corporación Capsula disfrazado del "Gran Saiyaman" y sonrió internamente.

- _Así que finalmente se dio cuenta…_ -pensó el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

- _No te preocupes, Trunks… estoy en camino, iré a ayudarte_ -pensó Gohan mientras volaba con su disfraz puesto, si iba a ir a Satan City debía mantener sus poderes de saiyajin ocultos y seguir siendo el superhéroe que parecía haber sido sacado de un anime que todos adoraban.


	8. Capítulo siete

Trunks se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta esperando a que alguien viniera a sacarlo de su habitación hasta que despertó súbitamente al escuchar la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsula romperse, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Gohan pero cambió de idea rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de unas cadenas arrastrarse por el suelo de la planta baja y también pudo oír que alguien cargaba un arma, eso solo podía significar una cosa: ladrones, habían entrado al edificio con el propósito de robar algo, quizás planeaban robarse alguno de los proyectos de su madre o su abuelo para hacer una copia barata de ellos y ganar dinero vendiéndolo como si fuera suyo. Se arrodilló observando por la pequeña rendija de la puerta para asegurarse de que ninguno de esos hombres viniera hacia su habitación, decidió permanecer calmado en ese momento de pánico, pues nada podía pasarle si estaba encerrado allí ¿o sí?

Mientras tanto en la planta baja de la Corporación Capsula, los ladrones caminaban sigilosamente por el lugar evitando no ser vistos por las cámaras de seguridad, registrando todas las habitaciones de la instalación, incluido el laboratorio de Bulma pero no contaban con que había sensores que registraban los movimientos de algún posible invasor en el interior del edificio, uno de ellos pasó por dichos sensores y activó la alarma asustando a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué acaso eres idiota? ¡Acabas de activar la alarma! ahora la policía vendrá por nosotros-le gritó el jefe del grupo enojado.

-L-Lo siento, no me di cuenta, yo…

-¡No hay necesidad de disculparse por eso! Así que cállate-le gritó uno de sus compañeros.

De pronto se vieron rodeados por ocho de los robots asistentes de Bulma quienes habían sido activados automáticamente en modo defensa pero los ladrones no se dejaban intimidar, comenzaron a atacar a los robots y a destruirlos con las armas que portaban. Trunks escuchó el sonido metálico y el impacto de las balas y golpes contra los robots asistentes de su madre, supo que ya no tenía posibilidad de mantenerse a salvo, pronto los ladrones lo encontrarían e intentarían matarlo, un pequeño sollozo escapó de su garganta y rápidamente intento retenerlo pero aquellos delincuentes lograron escucharlo, al parecer no estaban tan lejos de las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

-Oigan ¿escucharon eso? Sonó como una especie de sollozo-dijo uno de los ladrones.

-Sí, yo también lo oí. No estamos solos, hay un niño aquí adentro.

-Vamos a buscarlo y divirtámonos un poco con él, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que hice llorar a un niño-sugirió el jefe del grupo, enseguida todos se movieron y subieron las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la Corporación Capsula buscando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas. Escuchó las puertas de las habitaciones abrirse estrepitosamente, Trunks rápidamente se refugió en un rincón de la pared de su habitación rogando que Gohan apareciera, detuviera a esos delincuentes y lo sacara de allí lo más pronto posible, a pesar de contar con una fuerza extraordinaria siendo mitad saiyajin por parte de su padre, no podía dejar que sus poderes salieran a la luz porque los humanos no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Dónde está ese niño? Lo escuché llorar, tiene que estar por aquí ¡tarde o temprano va a aparecer!-gritó el jefe de los ladrones pateando la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-¿Qué caso tiene buscarlo? Podemos volver por él más tarde-sugirió uno de sus compañeros con una bolsa repleta de objetos de valor que sacó de la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta.

Trunks se aferró a las esquinas de la pared de su cuarto, respirando aceleradamente cuando se había prometido mantener la calma en ese momento de pánico. Creyó que todo estaba perdido para él pero de pronto escuchó una fuerte explosión y a los ladrones toser, se alivió un poco, pues alguien había venido a ayudarlo y estaba casi seguro de que ese "alguien" era Gohan.

-Será mejor que se vayan antes de que reciban las consecuencias por sus actos.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decir eso? ¿eh? ¡ningún sujeto disfrazado de forma tan ridícula me da órdenes!-respondió el jefe de la banda, volteó su mirada hacia sus compañeros-¡dispárenle!-

Todos obedecieron y rápidamente le dispararon a Gohan con todo lo que tenían pero el semi-saiyajin atrapaba todas las balas que iban directo hacia él con una sola mano, después de unos minutos disparando sin control, los ladrones se quedaron sin munición en sus armas y vieron como Gohan abría la mano con la cual atrapo las balas arrojándolas al suelo, dejando a los ladrones sorprendidos.

-I-Imposible… ¿c-cómo hizo eso?-exclamó uno de ellos sin dejar de lado su expresión de shock.

-E-Eso no es normal, una persona normal no sería capaz de atrapar todas las balas con la mano-comentó otro.

-Es que no es normal ¡él es un monstruo! ¡hay que huir ya mismo de aquí!

Los ladrones soltaron sus armas y comenzaron a correr aterrorizados, Gohan los vio alejarse, se transformó en súper saiyajin, fue volando rápidamente hacia ellos y tras darle unos fuertes golpes en la nuca los dejó a todos inconscientes, aterrizó sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo, ahora tenía que sacar a Trunks de su habitación y ver si se encontraba bien. Por otro lado, Trunks se encontraba mirando por la rendija de la puerta para verificar si todo estaba bien ahí afuera, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Gohan hasta que de pronto pudo ver una luz celeste a través de la rendija, enseguida se levantó del suelo y se alejó corriendo puesto que Gohan iba a volar la puerta con una ráfaga de ki y en efecto, así lo hizo. Una nube de humo invadió la habitación haciendo que el menor tosiera levemente, cuando la nube apenas se disipó pudo distinguir a su amigo con su tonto disfraz de superhéroe, sonrió al saber que él había venido a sacarlo de allí pero… ¿era necesario transformarse en el "Gran Saiyaman" para venir a ayudarlo?

-¡Gohan!-gritó Trunks corriendo a abrazar a su amigo-estaba seguro de que vendrías a ayudarme-

-Vine volando hasta aquí porque Vegeta me dijo que no te estabas bien-respondió Gohan correspondiendo al abrazo del menor.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, yo estoy bien, Gohan. Mi papá me encerró porque…-dijo Trunks pero enseguida se detuvo, no quería que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros supiera la razón por la que Vegeta lo había encerrado.

-¿Por qué? Vamos, Trunks, soy tu amigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella palabra que el niño odiaba más que nada en el mundo: amigo, solo eso era para Gohan, un amigo y nada más… como desearía poder ser más que solo su amigo pero eso implicaría problemas y un profundo rechazo por la sociedad en general.

-Mi papá me encerró porque él no me permite volver a verte o estar contigo, Gohan-respondió Trunks, oculto su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas en el pecho de Gohan, este solo se quedó atónito ante las palabras de Trunks ¿así que por esa razón no había podido ir al picnic? ¿y por eso Vegeta actuaba tan distante con él?

-¿Cómo pudo hacer una cosa así, Trunks? Agh, maldición ¡tengo ganas de ir a matarlo ahora mismo!-dijo Gohan molesto, separó a Trunks de su pecho y se incorporó dispuesto a salir volando para enfrentar a Vegeta pero el pequeño semi-saiyajin se lo impidió sujetando el borde de la capa roja que pertenecía a su disfraz.

-¡No, Gohan! Onegai no vayas, no pelees con mi papá. Él solo… ¡solo lo hacía por mi propio bien!

-¿"Por tu propio bien"? por favor, Trunks, entiendo que sea tu padre pero Vegeta no tiene derecho a encerrarte en tu habitación de esa manera.

-Lo sé, pero… te pido por favor que no vayas a pelear con él, no tiene caso que peleen-dijo Trunks, Gohan lo meditó un poco y finalmente tuvo que ceder, solo por Trunks no pelearía con Vegeta pero se juró a si mismo que le haría pagar muy caro por lo que le hizo, algún día.

-Está bien, no lo haré, no pelearé con Vegeta-dijo Gohan volteándose para ver al pequeño.

-Gracias, Gohan-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas volviendo a abrazarlo, Gohan correspondió de nuevo a su abrazo. Permanecieron abrazados por unos segundos hasta que el sonido de una patrulla policial sacó a Gohan de su trance.

- _¡Dioses! Llegó la policía…_ -pensó Gohan viendo las patrullas por la ventana, algunos oficiales se bajaron de sus vehículos e ingresaron al interior de la enorme edificación, sus orbes oscuras se fijaron en Trunks-tenemos que irnos… ¡rápido! ¡súbete en mi espalda! te sacaré volando de aquí-

Trunks asintió, rápidamente se subió a la espalda de Gohan aferrando sus pequeñas manos en las mangas verdes de su disfraz y acomodó firmemente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó impulso ascendente y salió volando por la ventana, la policía contemplo atónita como el superhéroe de Satan City se alejaba de allí hasta perderse en el horizonte, mientras volaban, Trunks apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda de Gohan sintiendo su calor a través del disfraz que llevaba puesto, aquella sensación era agradable y la estaba disfrutando mucho, Gohan no se molestó en tener a Trunks apoyado en su espalda, de hecho, le gustaba que estuviera apoyado en ella mientras volaba.

* * *

Llegaron a una pequeña colina algo apartada del área donde se estaba haciendo el picnic, aterrizaron en ella y se acomodaron recostando sus espaldas en el suave césped, contemplando la puesta de sol que se proyectaba frente a ellos. Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos semi-saiyajines habló, solo se dedicaron a observar el atardecer hasta que Trunks decidió romper la atmosfera silenciosa: Gohan acababa de salvarlo de ser (posiblemente) torturado por unos delincuentes y lo había sacado de su habitación donde había estado encerrado la mayor parte del día, debía agradecérselo pero no sabía cómo.

-Gohan… gracias-dijo Trunks mirando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Uh? ¿por qué me das las gracias, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan.

-Pues, porque me salvaste de esos ladrones… no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, probablemente ellos…

-¡No digas eso!-dijo Gohan casi gritando, cosa que estremeció y asusto al menor-gomenasai, solo… no digas eso y no pienses en eso, el terror ya pasó y tú estás a salvo conmigo-

-Lo sé, pero hablo en serio, Gohan. Si tu no hubieras aparecido, esos ladrones me hubieran encontrado y quizás… no sé, me hubieran torturado o algo peor-respondió Trunks, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al imaginar las cosas que le hubieran hecho esos hombres que invadieron su casa.

-Trunks, escucha-dijo Gohan posando una de sus manos enguantadas en la mejilla del menor-mientras yo esté aquí contigo te prometo que nada, absolutamente nada malo te pasará ¿entiendes?-

Trunks asintió, después de todo, Gohan tenía razón, mientras él estuviera allí nada malo podría pasarle, sabía que estaría siempre para protegerlo y ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitara, esa era una de las tantas razones por las que el pequeño niño se había enamorado de él. Permanecieron otro rato más contemplando el atardecer hasta que el sol se ocultó poco a poco en las colinas dando paso a la noche; Gohan deshizo su transformación de "Gran Saiyaman" volviendo a mostrar la ropa que uso para el picnic, se levantó dispuesto a ir a casa pero antes de irse, Trunks se acercó volando a él, tomó el cuello de su playera y se acercó a él para darle un beso, no, no fue un beso en los labios, fue un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por haberlo salvado y enseguida se alejó volando rápidamente de allí completamente avergonzado; en cambio, Gohan permaneció unos minutos más en aquella colina, con la mano en la mejilla que Trunks había besado completamente atónito… no podía creer que el niño se había atrevido a besarlo en la mejilla, él nunca había sido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Goten actuaba de esa manera.

- _Quizás… él también sienta algo por mi_ -pensó Gohan apartando sus dedos de su mejilla levemente sonrojado- _creo que le gusto a Trunks_ -

Gohan reaccionó al ver que ya era de noche, debía volver a su casa pronto o su madre se preocuparía por él, volvió a emprender vuelo directo a su casa en la Montaña Paoz. Cuando llegó, su madre lo regaño por llegar tarde, por no haber estado con ellos en el picnic y por haber dejado a una chica tan amable como lo era Videl completamente sola, Gohan suspiró cansado, no estaba de humor para escuchar los gritos de su madre, subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en el beso que Trunks le dio en la mejilla y por supuesto, en descansar cómodamente en su cama hasta el día siguiente.


	9. Capítulo ocho

Habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido, Gohan estaba cada vez peor, no podía quitarse el beso de la cabeza y ahora ya ni siquiera le hablaba a Videl, a Erasa, a Sharpner o alguno de sus otros compañeros por estar divagando en el recuerdo del beso que le dio Trunks. Aunque solo fue un beso de agradecimiento por ayudarlo, Gohan lo aceptaba de todos modos, él creía que Trunks sentía algo por él, cosa que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Por otro lado, las cosas comenzaban a mejorar para Trunks en la escuela, su conducta había mejorado un poco esas dos semanas, ya no se peleaba con sus compañeros o le gritaba a sus profesores, de hecho, parecía que algo o mejor dicho "alguien" lo motivo a cambiar y sus profesores estaban impresionados, muchos querían conocer a la persona que había ayudado al niño pero lamentablemente eso era un secreto, un secreto que Trunks no pensaba revelar.

El martes por la tarde después de la escuela, Gohan se encontraba en casa tratando de estudiar luego de una intensa hora de entrenamiento con su padre y Goten o eso era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que su madre entró a la casa con unos papeles en la mano, al reconocer el logo de la preparatoria Orange Star en uno de ellos, Gohan supo que nada bueno podía venir de la conversación que estaban a punto de tener.

-Mamá ¿qué sucede? ¿qué son estos papeles?-preguntó Gohan dejando de lado su tarea para poder ver los papeles que había apoyado la mujer pelinegra sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Tenemos que hablar-le respondió su madre seriamente, fue a dejar las bolsas con las compras en la cocina y cuando volvió tomo asiento en una silla cerca de su hijo-Gohan estoy muy preocupada por ti-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿porqué estarías preocupada por mi? Estoy bien, mamá-respondió Gohan, no quería hablar con su madre, tenía ganas de terminar la tarea lo más pronto posible o los profesores lo regañarían otra vez por no completarla.

-Gohan, he estado viendo los exámenes que has tenido en la escuela estas semanas y he notado que la mayoría de tus exámenes están reprobados, tus calificaciones están bajando-dijo Chi-chi, Gohan solo la miro un poco nervioso porque no sabía que decirle a su madre al respecto-necesito saber que está mal contigo, estoy muy preocupada por ti, Videl también está preocupada y tus profesores también están preocupados por ti ¿puedo saber que sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para hablar de lo que te está pasando-

-No me está pasando nada, mamá-respondió Gohan-es solo que… no me he sentido bien últimamente, es todo-

-¿Cómo que no te sientes bien? ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿acaso estás enfermo?-preguntó Chi-chi.

-Mamá, no, no estoy enfermo, me siento mal pero no de la manera en que tú crees, solo… estoy confundido, algo ha estado perturbando mis pensamientos por un largo tiempo y estoy intentando resolverlo por mi cuenta-respondió Gohan jugando con sus dedos cabizbajo, sin mirar a su madre por los nervios y la vergüenza que lo consumían en ese momento, solo esperaba que ella se creyera esa excusa que no era mentira pero tampoco estaba lejos de la verdad.

-Está bien, cuando estés listo me contarás que está pasando contigo pero no dejes que ese pensamiento haga que descuides tus estudios, yo no te registre en la escuela para que tengas malas calificaciones-le respondió Chi-chi, Gohan asintió y su madre se levantó para ir a la cocina a terminar de guardar todas las compras.

La tarde del día siguiente, Gohan no había ido a la escuela, había ido volando hasta East City con la intención de ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, caminaba por la calle evitando cualquier contacto visual o hablar con alguna persona que chocaba "intencionalmente" a su lado, si eso ocurría simplemente los ignoraba y seguía caminando disculpándose por ser tan torpe cuando en realidad no era así, mientras hacía su camino hacia la biblioteca, se detuvo para contemplar un parque donde algunos niños estaban jugando o corrían de aquí para allá, riéndose sin control o empujándose unos contra otros, sonrió levemente, le hubiera gustado llevar a Goten allí pero enseguida salió de sus pensamientos al ver a cierto niño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas corriendo por los juegos del parque, miró hacia otro lado, parpadeó un par de veces pero la alucinación seguía allí, se refregó los ojos y cuando terminó, Trunks ya no estaba allí, solo veía a los niños que corrían por el parque o se subían a los juegos acompañados de sus padres.

Desvió la mirada, tenía que irse de allí, si se quedaba más tiempo contemplando a los niños jugando en el parque podría tener más alucinaciones y él no quería eso. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, entró asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido, caminó pasando la administración donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria, quien además de organizar los libros en aquel espacioso lugar, se ocupaba de registrar que persona se llevaba los libros a casa y colocaba los datos del préstamo en un archivo, Gohan llegó a la sección de libros que necesitaba usar para seguir trabajando con sus tareas, eligió ejemplares que fueran adecuados con la materia y una vez que los encontró se dirigió a un sector apartado donde no hubiera mucha gente para poder comenzar a estudiar. Media hora paso y Gohan se alivió de que ya no tuviera más alucinaciones relacionadas con Trunks mientras estudiaba, al menos es lo que creyó por ese lapso de tiempo hasta que escuchó unas risitas a lo lejos haciendo que elevara la vista del libro para ver de donde provenían las risitas, miró a todos lados pero no vio nada, así que volvió a bajar la vista para poder seguir leyendo su libro pero mientras leía (o al menos intentaba hacerlo) escuchó una voz conocida llamarlo.

_Gohan… psst… Gohan…_

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros ignoró aquella voz pero con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más insoportable.

_Gohan… Gohan… mírame, aquí estoy._

Apoyó el libro con molestia contra la mesa creando un golpe seco contra la oscura madera, miró nuevamente a todos lados y finalmente alcanzó a distinguir a Trunks asomado detrás de uno de los libreros, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules, Gohan se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos completamente atónito… Trunks soltó otra risita y se echo a correr en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca, pero antes decidió divertirse un poco y perderse entre los libreros que había en el inmenso lugar, logrando armar un laberinto que por poco logra hacer que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros perdiera la cabeza. Cuando salió de aquel laberinto que parecía no tener fin, siguió corriendo para alcanzar a Trunks, ya casi estaban llegando a la salida de la biblioteca.

-Trunks, vuelve aquí ahora, no estoy de humor para juegos-le dijo Gohan elevando un poco el tono de voz, solo debía correr un poco más y finalmente alcanzaría al niño pero Trunks tomó ventaja y logró salir de la biblioteca.

Gohan lo siguió después, empujó la puerta con una mano para salir de allí y una vez afuera sintió los rayos del sol de la tarde golpear su rostro encandilándolo, bajó las escaleras del edificio mirando para ambos lados de la calle pero Trunks había desaparecido... ¡maldición! De nuevo estaba teniendo alucinaciones con el menor, las risitas no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza, sus ojos miraron en todas direcciones intentando buscar a aquel Trunks imaginario pero este no estaba y aún así podía escucharlo reírse, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza aferrándolas a sus cabellos oscuros y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras contenía un grito que quería salir de su garganta ¡suficiente! Quería que aquella risa cesara de una vez por todas, no podía resistir por más tiempo, abrió los ojos respirando entrecortadamente.

- _Esto ya no puede seguir así…_ -pensó Gohan, estaba llegando a su punto máximo y si seguía pensando en el menor perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento, su mirada se posó en el cielo azul con algunas nubes pero no daban señales de que fuera a llover- _Trunks… no puedo resistir más, necesito verte, tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti_ -

El semi-saiyajin camino alejándose de la biblioteca, llegó a una calle poco transitada, tomó impulso ascendente y emprendió vuelo hacia Satan City rumbo a la escuela primaria, sabía que Trunks estaba allí, a diferencia de Gohan, él si fue a clases ese día pero antes de llegar a la entrada principal de la ciudad se detuvo ¿qué iba a decirle al menor apenas llegara a la escuela? No podía sacarlo así nada más para hablar con él porque sus maestros lo descubrirían, quizás… ¿podía convencerlo para que fingiera que se sentía mal? Ese plan podía funcionar y si los maestros no lo descubrían podría simplemente pedirle al niño que lo acompañara a un sitio más privado para que pudieran hablar. Retomó su vuelo y aterrizo a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la escuela, pudo ver a los niños jugar afuera en el patio, al parecer era el segundo receso y pronto vendría la última clase de la tarde, caminó rápidamente evitando volver a ver a los niños, cruzó el pequeño enrejado que protegía el patio y comenzó a buscar a Trunks con la mirada mientras caminaba agachado por las instalaciones fuera de la escuela, evitando ser visto por los demás estudiantes. Sintió el ki del menor en el tercer salón de clases que daba al patio y se asomó a la ventana, Trunks estaba allí adentro conversando con unos compañeros, rápidamente se alejó de la ventana pensando en cómo llamar la atención del niño, se asomó otra vez a la ventana, hizo un puño con su mano y golpeó suavemente el cristal logrando llamar su atención, apenas los orbes azules de Trunks lo vieron a través de la ventana, el niño se despidió de sus compañeros y salió corriendo de allí. Gohan lo esperó con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y en menos de cinco minutos, Trunks ya se encontraba allí a pocos centímetros de él.

-¿Gohan? Tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Trunks sin entender como Gohan había podido entrar a su escuela sin ser visto por los maestros.

-Yo… hay algo que debo preguntarte, Trunks, pero no aquí si no en otra parte-respondió Gohan-necesito que vengas conmigo-

-Gohan no puedo salir de la escuela, los maestros podrían notarlo.

-No te preocupes por ello, después de todo es la última clase ¿no es así? No tiene nada de especial.

Trunks lo considero un poco y vio que Gohan tenía razón, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se levanto del suelo, sacudió un poco la arena en sus pantalones y se puso de espaldas para que el menor se subiera en ella, el niño se subió a la espalda de Gohan colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acomodó nuevamente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Gohan volvió a sentir aquel agradable calor que invadía todo su cuerpo pero no había tiempo para enfocarse en eso, antes de que alguien pudiera ir a ver qué sucedía, el semi-saiyajin salió volando alejándose de la escuela, tuvo suerte de que nadie estuviera viendo al cielo o de lo contrario, sus poderes de saiyajin quedarían al descubierto .

-Y… Gohan-lo llamó Trunks-¿a dónde iremos?-

-Vamos a algún lugar privado donde nadie nos moleste-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, Trunks solo asintió y no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje.

Volaron aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que Gohan pudo divisar un edificio abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad, comenzó a descender y Trunks se aferró fuertemente a la tela de su camiseta blanca de mangas largas para no caerse, poco le importaba si eso sucedía, él también sabía volar, aterrizó en la entrada, el pequeño semi-saiyajin se bajó de un salto de su espalda y ambos entraron a la vieja instalación, Gohan pensó que ese edificio abandonado sería el lugar perfecto para poder hablar a solas con Trunks sin que nadie los molestara. Caminaron por el pasillo, subieron la escalera y buscaron a una habitación que no tuviera tanto polvo, cuando la encontraron, entraron y se sentaron en unas viejas mantas que cubrían el viejo suelo de madera.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, estamos solos ¿qué querías decirme, Gohan? ¿por qué me sacaste de la escuela y justo antes de que acabara la última clase?-preguntó Trunks viendo a su amigo.

-Trunks, yo… escucha, antes de decirte lo que tengo que decir, necesito saber una cosa-respondió Gohan, respiró profundo y soltó todo el aire que había juntado en sus pulmones para poder calmarse-¿qué es lo que piensas de mi?-

-¿Eh? ¿d-de qué estás hablando, Gohan?-dijo Trunks ligeramente sonrojado, no tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo estaba tratando de decirle.

-Quiero saber qué piensas de mi como persona, que es lo que ves en mi-respondió Gohan un poco nervioso, cielos, se sentía un tonto por tener que explicarle eso de forma detallada a un niño que de seguro portaba la misma inteligencia de su madre o quizás superior a la que ella tenía.

-Um, bueno yo… yo… n-no sé muy bien que decirte, Gohan-respondió Trunks sintiendo como el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía más notorio e intentó ocultarlo apartando la mirada-veo en ti a un amigo, no más que a un amigo, un hermano. Alguien con quien hablar, que pueda ayudarme cuando tengo problemas, que sepa animarme cuando estoy triste, alguien que me comprenda y le guste pasar tiempo conmigo aunque sea jugando… y… también veo a alguien que intenta mantenerme a salvo del peligro-

Gohan se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojó levemente ante las palabras del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas ¿de verdad pensaba todo eso de él? Por alguna razón se sentía un poco halagado y no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, ya había recibido comentarios de otras personas cuando peleaba disfrazado como el "Gran Saiyaman" pero ninguno lo había afectado de la misma forma que lo hicieron las palabras de Trunks.

-Cuando tú estás a mi lado me siento… bien, me siento seguro, me siento feliz, me siento extraño… nunca antes había sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Goten. No puedo describirlo con exactitud pero siempre que estamos juntos siento un agradable calor recorrer mi cuerpo y tengo un cosquilleo en el estómago, es como si…-dijo Trunks.

-Trunks, gracias, es suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaba oír para poder decirte que… que tú me gustas-dijo Gohan interrumpiéndolo. Trunks se quedó mudo ante la confesión de Gohan, no sabía que responderle, debía estar soñando, todo era un sueño pero… si se trataba de un sueño no quería despertar nunca jamás, había estado esperando este momento por tres largos años, ya no podía esperar más-entiendo si no aceptas mis sentimientos, ambos sabemos que esto está mal-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas pudo ver como su amigo se levantaba de la sábana dispuesto a salir de allí-escucha, mejor… olvidemos esto y hagamos de cuenta que nunca sucedió ¿de acuerdo? Podemos seguir siendo amigos-

Gohan comenzó a caminar alejándose del menor, dispuesto a salir del edificio, Trunks permaneció en su lugar sin moverse, sin parpadear, estaba intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo a impedir que su amor secreto (a su vez prohibido) se fuera de allí. Opto por la segunda opción, rápidamente se levanto, tropezando con una esquina de la sábana, se incorporó y corrió hacia Gohan tomándolo por la tela de su camiseta.

-¡Gohan espera! No te vayas… no puedes irte aún-dijo Trunks, Gohan detuvo su caminar y se volteó lentamente para ver al menor quien al sentir la mirada del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sobre él, soltó la tela de su camiseta ligeramente sonrojado.

-Trunks, de verdad entiendo si no aceptas mis sentimientos, olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar, es lo mejor para los dos…-Gohan no pudo seguir hablando, ya que sintió al niño abrazarlo por la cintura con fuerza impidiendo que se vaya, Gohan correspondió al abrazo colocando sus manos alrededor de sus hombros.

-No puedes irte aún y no quiero que te vayas porque… porque… ¡tú también me gustas, Gohan!-exclamó el menor de forma involuntaria, rápidamente se apartó de Gohan y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos ¡no podía creer que acababa de decir eso! Gohan lo miró por unos segundos, le sonrió levemente y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del menor y con su pulgar la acarició levemente sintiendo la suave piel, haciendo sonrojar a Trunks quien desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Sabes que si alguien sabe de esto nos meteremos en grandes problemas ¿verdad?-dijo Gohan esperando que el niño entendiera que nadie, absolutamente  **nadie**  debía saber de su enfermiza relación o las consecuencias serían terribles para ambos y para sus familias.

-No me importa, lo único que me importa es que quiero estar contigo-respondió Trunks.

Solo esas palabras eran suficientes para hacer que Gohan se inclinara hacia adelante acortando la escasa distancia que los separaba y antes de que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas pudiera siquiera reaccionar, sintió los labios de Gohan posarse sobre los suyos, Trunks mantuvo los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, su corazón dio un ligero salto al saber que su primer beso había sido entregado a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, a la persona de la que secretamente estaba enamorado desde que tenía cinco años, tan solo tres años antes de conocer a Goten y volverse amigos casi inseparables, poco a poco el niño cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan para acercarlo más a él, era un beso dulce que transmitía sus sentimientos mutuos, sin intención mayor que esa. Se separaron para respirar unos minutos después, no había necesidad de hablar, sus miradas lo decían todo, estaba claro que se amaban pero por desgracia debían mantener su relación a escondidas de los demás… cuando llegara el momento, harían pública su relación.

Gohan miró hacia la ventana y vio que ya estaba anocheciendo… ¡dioses! Debía llevar a Trunks de regreso a la Corporación Capsula o Bulma estaría preocupada por él.

-Debemos irnos, Trunks. Es muy tarde y no quiero hacer que Bulma se preocupe por ti-dijo Gohan.

-Hai-dijo Trunks sonriendo levemente, ambos caminaron a la salida del edificio abandonado tomados de la mano, al salir tuvieron que soltar sus manos, a pesar de que nadie estuviera por allí, debían ser discretos y no llamar la atención de nadie. Trunks se subió de nuevo a la espalda de Gohan y emprendieron vuelo hacia a la Corporación Capsula.


	10. Capítulo nueve

-Vamos, Gohan ¡dímelo!

-N-No sé de qué estás hablando, Goten-respondió el semi-saiyajin mayor levemente sonrojado sin mirar a su hermanito.

-Oh, por favor, Gohan. Tu sabes de que hablo ¡vamos! Quiero que me cuentes todo, necesito detalles tanto implícitos como explícitos ¿qué pasó ayer entre tú y Trunks? ¿acaso ahora son algo más que amigos?-preguntó Goten entusiasmado.

Ya era de noche cuando Gohan llegó a su casa, ahora se encontraba en su habitación intentado terminar su tarea pero no pudo avanzar mucho, pues su hermano menor, Goten había entrado en su habitación con una sonrisa que asustó un poco al semi-saiyajin mayor sin poder adivinar siquiera que estaba tramando el pequeño. Ahora Goten estaba sentado en su cama esperando impacientemente la respuesta de su hermano, finalmente tuvo el valor para reconocer que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Trunks y esa misma tarde tuvo la teoría de que quizás Gohan le confesaría sus sentimientos, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad y en efecto, Goten tenía razón porque eso fue lo que sucedió esa misma tarde.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga Goten? No tengo mucho que contarte-respondió Gohan sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

-Pero yo quiero saber, Gohan. Soy tu hermano, se supone que nos contamos todo-dijo Goten intentando contener sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre el otro semi-saiyajin para obligarlo a sacar su respuesta a la luz.

-¡Está bien, te contaré lo que pasó! Ayer fui a buscar a Trunks directamente de la escuela, fuimos a un edificio abandonado para poder conversar sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, primero que nada le pregunté qué pensaba de mi, mejor dicho, que veía en mi como persona y fue ahí cuando le confesé que le gustaba… pensé que lo mejor sería olvidar lo que pasó, pretender que aún podíamos seguir siendo amigos, entendí que quizás no correspondería mis sentimientos pero inesperadamente me dijo que él también sentía lo mismo por mi y…-a partir de ese punto de la narración Gohan sintió su sonrojo incrementar mientras miraba a su hermanito-b-bueno, él y yo nos besamos… fue una experiencia muy agradable…-reacciona- ¡Ok! Ya te dije todo lo que tenias que saber ¿ya estás feliz?-

-Por supuesto que sí ¡dioses! No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, es un sueño hecho realidad para mí ver a mi Onii-chan y a mi ex mejor amigo juntos-dijo Goten emocionado-lo sabía ¡el Truhan es real!-

-¿Eh? ¿Tru-han? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Gohan sin entender a que se refería su hermanito.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Onii-chan-respondió Goten poniendo una sonrisa "inocente", se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-tengo que irme a mi cuarto, mamá no sabe que estuve aquí y si no me ve durmiendo me matará-

Gohan se rió levemente, conociendo la actitud de su madre, lo más probable era que le preguntaría a Goten si ya estaba durmiendo o no, despidió a su hermanito con la mano y este solo le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Goten alejarse hacia su habitación, Gohan volvió a trabajar en su tarea por un par de horas más hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, intentó hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto pero no pudo lograrlo, así que se levantó de su silla, apagó la luz de su escritorio y se preparó para dormir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula, Trunks había llegado a casa antes de que sus padres sospecharan su repentina ausencia en la escuela, después de haber dejado su mochila en su habitación y darse una ducha rápida, estaba con Bulma y Vegeta cenando en el comedor de aquel inmenso edificio, bueno, solo Bulma cenaba tranquilamente mientras que Vegeta comía lo más rápido posible ya que quería volver a seguir entrenando antes de ir a descansar pero sin olvidar su comportamiento en la mesa, Trunks los miro por unos segundos para después desviar su mirada hacia su plato el cual aún tenía comida que apenas tocaba, Bulma notó esto y se preocupó un poco por él, hace unos días todo estaba bien y ahora veía que su hijo estaba algo desanimado sin ninguna razón, la primera vez que quiso hablar con él terminó alejándola, quizás ahora que estaban en la mesa podrían hablar.

-Trunks ¿estás bien? No has tocado tu comida desde que llegaste-preguntó Bulma preocupada, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas reaccionó y elevó su mirada hacia su madre-temo que algo malo te esté pasando, hace unos días estabas bien, quizás se deba a algo relacionado con la escuela, por cierto ¿cómo te está yendo en la escuela? No me has dicho nada últimamente ¿hay alguien te esté molestando?-

-M-Me está yendo bien, supongo…-respondió el menor en voz baja casi audible, jugando con los granos de arroz en su plato-creo que no hay nadie que me esté molestando, ya no peleo con mis compañeros como lo hacía antes, mamá-

-Esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo-comentó Vegeta de la nada, Bulma y Trunks lo miraron si entender de que estaba hablando-Trunks no debería estar en lugares como ese, debería quedarse más tiempo en casa entrenando en la cámara de gravedad-

-¡Vegeta! ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? Trunks a pesar de tener tus genes saiyajin también es humano, él necesita ir a la escuela como cualquier niño-respondió Bulma-entiendo que sea inteligente como yo pero no creas que va a estar encerrado aquí entrenando todo el día-

-A mi no me das ordenes, Onna ¡Trunks es mi hijo y yo decido que es lo mejor para él! Debería estar entrenando más en lugar de dedicarse a una cosa tan absurda como estudiar, para eso está Gohan, él ya nisiquiera entrena por estar estudiando.

-¡Te equivocas!-le gritó Trunks, Vegeta se sorprendió por el repentino grito proveniente del niño y volteó su mirada molesto hacia él haciendo que Trunks se arrepintiera instantáneamente de haber elevado el tono de su voz contra su padre-quiero decir, te equivocas… Gohan es casi tan fuerte como el señor Gokū y creo que hasta podría superarlo y superarte a ti si quisiera-

-Escúchame bien, niño. Porque no pienso repetir esto, ningún soldado de clase baja va a superarme en fuerza a excepción de Kakarotto y sería bueno que tú también entrenaras más para poder superar a Gohan-le dijo Vegeta enojado-además ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿has estado volviendo a verlo?-

-B-Bueno, yo… yo…

-Lo has estado viendo a mis espaldas ¿no es así? ¡te ordene estrictamente que no volvieras a ver a Gohan y me desobedeciste!-dijo Vegeta-no entiendo que le ves de especial a ese bastardo pero te lo advierto, vuelves a juntarte con él y la pagarás muy caro ¿entendiste, niño?-

Trunks lo miró molesto desde su posición por unos segundos, no le importaba si su padre le impedía ver a Gohan, él seguiría visitándolo a sus espaldas, volvió a mirar a su madre y después volvió a ver su plato de comida. Ya no tenía ánimos para seguir comiendo, acababa de perder el hambre luego de aquella "conversación" con su padre, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación, Bulma quiso levantarse para ir hablar con él pero Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca fuertemente obligándola a sentarse otra vez.

-Deja que se vaya, Onna. Que se esconda en su habitación y llore, después de todo es un saiyajin débil, estoy decepcionado de ser su padre-dijo Vegeta sin quitar su expresión de molestia y frustración de su rostro.

Bulma suspiró cansada, supuso que Vegeta tenía razón por esta vez y dejaría a su hijo en paz, volvió a sentarse y siguió comiendo junto a su esposo. Trunks escuchó las palabras del príncipe saiyajin y eso solo lo hirió aún más, contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules y subió rápidamente las escaleras al pasillo del segundo piso de la Corporación Capsula para ir a su habitación, mientras subía las escaleras se secó las lágrimas e intentó calmarse recordando lo que paso esa tarde, no era momento para estar triste, por fin Gohan le había confesado que lo amaba, creyó que tendría que esperar años hasta que eso sucediera pero finalmente paso y ahora podían ser más que amigos; obviamente nadie debía saberlo aún o desatarían terribles consecuencias, no solo para ellos, sino también para sus amigos y sus familias, prometió ser paciente y cuando el momento llegara, le diría a sus padres de su relación con Gohan.

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza la mañana siguiente, la mayoría de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star corrían apresurados al interior del edificio para mantenerse a salvo de la lluvia que los empapaba completamente. Dentro de uno de de los salones de clase, Videl se encontraba observando las gotas de lluvia caer con fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana y a los estudiantes caminando al interior de la escuela llevando paraguas, impermeables o corriendo lo más rápido que podían pero con cuidado de no resbalarse con el cemento mojado, entre todos los estudiantes que vio, se le hizo extraño no ver a Gohan ¿qué había pasado? ¿acaso no había podido salir de su casa? ¿estaba enfermo? Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que debían ser respondidas pero ahora no era el momento, salió de su trance al escuchar a la profesora entrar al salón de clases, rápidamente todos volvieron a sus asientos.

-Buenos días, alumnos-saludó la profesora viendo a cada uno sus estudiantes-¿están todos? ¿falta alguien?-

-S-Sí, profesora, falta Gohan-kun, él no ha venido a clases hoy-respondió Erasa desde su asiento, la profesora notó que el asiento donde solía sentarse Gohan estaba vacío.

-¿Qué? ¿otra vez? ¿es en serio? No entiendo qué pasa con ese chico y porque ahora tiene tantas ganas de faltar a mis clases, sobre todo cuando llueve-dijo la profesora molesta. Videl escuchó las palabras de la profesora atentamente, en parte tenía razón, Gohan nunca faltaba a la escuela pero ahora había cambiado mucho, es más, ya ni siquiera le hablaba o le decía que pasaba con él, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana mientras la profesora copiaba los ejercicios de ese día en la pizarra.

- _Gohan-kun ¿dónde estarás? ¿por qué no viniste a clases hoy?_ -pensó Videl con una mano apoyada sobre su mejilla y el codo sobre su escritorio sin dejar de ver el cielo lluvioso.

* * *

Gohan entró corriendo a su casa cerca del mediodía completamente empapado, muy cansado y con el gi que llevaba puesto manchado de lodo, se sentía débil luego de pasar un largo rato entrenando, lo único que quería hacer era darse un baño caliente, cambiar sus ropas sucias por un pijama limpio y recostarse en su cama para descansar un poco. Antes de ir calentó comida para Goten que sacó de la nevera, quizás volvería a casa con hambre luego de la escuela y cuando terminó, subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, a la de su hermanito, desde luego, también al baño, abrió la llave de la ducha dejando que el agua corriera cambiando de fría a caliente, se quito el gi poniéndolo a lavar en el cesto de ropa sucia que había allí junto con sus calcetines y ropa interior para después entrar a bañarse tal como se lo había propuesto cuando llego a casa luego del entrenamiento que tuvo ese día, mucho antes de que comenzara a llover. Cuando terminó de bañarse y se puso su pijama, bajó las escaleras con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo, no supo porque de repente empezó a tener mucho frío, se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en el sofá envolviéndose más en la manta sin dejar de temblar, quizás se estaba enfermando, sentía un feo nudo en su garganta ¡maldita lluvia! ¿por qué estás cosas le tenían que pasar a él?

Se quedó acurrucado bajo la manta y trato de dormir, pero pasaban los minutos y no lo lograba, además su nariz comenzaba a picar y sentía su cuerpo muy caliente, se acomodo de forma que quedara contemplando la lluvia salpicar el cristal de la ventana para poder conciliar el sueño, estaba muy mal, no sabía que le estaba pasando, además de tener el cuerpo caliente y la nariz picándole, le dolía mucho la cabeza, se maldijo a sí mismo por entrenar bajo la lluvia pero no era el mejor momento para forzar su mente, su dolor de cabeza no hizo más que empeorar, le punzaba mucho, cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando ignorar ese dolor insoportable y no lo logró, se durmió a los pocos segundos, el dolor era mucho más fuerte que él.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, abrió los ojos viendo todo borroso al principio, una pequeña figura borrosa se acercaba a él con una toalla mojada en la mano, le costó un poco distinguir la figura, pues pensó que se trataba de su hermanito Goten que había vuelto de la escuela y lo encontró en ese estado, pero no, cuando aclaró su visión, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Trunks poniendo la toalla mojada sobre su frente, apenas sus ojos oscuros se chocaron con los azules del niño se sobresalto haciendo que la toalla cayera al piso.

-¡¿T-Trunks?!-dijo Gohan viendo al pequeño semi-saiyajin que se encontraba frente a él-tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Hola, Gohan-lo saludo Trunks volviendo a tomar la toalla mojada colocándola en un recipiente con agua fría.

-¿Cómo entraste en mi casa? Espera… ¿mis padres o Goten saben que estás aquí?-preguntó Gohan quedando sentado en el sofá con la manta cubriendo parte de su cuerpo.

-Cuando llegue no había nadie, pensé que habían salido porque las luces estaban apagadas pero entré y vi que solo estabas tú-respondió Trunks retorciendo la toalla mojada para volver a pasarla con cuidado por el rostro de Gohan-además, pude notar que tenías fiebre y lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a bajar tu temperatura-

Gohan se sonrojó más (si es que eso era posible) pues con la fiebre era casi imposible distinguir el sonrojo en su rostro, no se sabía si era por lo que dijo el menor o si se debía al hecho de que la fiebre estaba aumentando. Durante unos minutos, Trunks intentó hacer que la temperatura en el cuerpo de Gohan bajara pero no estaba dando resultado, la fiebre era cada vez más fuerte y el pequeño semi-saiyajin estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ya no sabía qué hacer, además, Gohan estaba comenzando a delirar por la fiebre. Trunks pensó en ir dejar a Gohan solo por un momento e ir volando bajo la lluvia rumbo a la Corporación Capsula a buscar ayuda pero apenas se alejó del sofá, sintió una mano cálida sostener su muñeca con fuerza.

-Trunks… Trunks… no…

-¿Gohan?-Trunks giro su mirada, deshizo el agarre que aplico el adolescente en su muñeca y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura-Gohan ¿qué sucede? respóndeme-

-Trunks, no quiero que te vayas-dijo Gohan removiéndose en el sofá, no tenía su manta consigo, pues se la había quitado debido a que tenía mucho calor en su cuerpo y con la manta sudaba más-no me dejes…-

-Gohan, tranquilo, no me ire muy lejos, solo pensaba volver por…-Trunks no pudo seguir hablando, sintió como Gohan lo cargaba y lo apoyaba contra su cuerpo, rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus brazos en un intento de abrazarlo y retenerlo lo más cerca posible.

-¡No te vayas! Por favor, quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo…-dijo Gohan sin dejar de abrazar al menor.

Trunks se quedo quieto por unos segundos, sabía que Gohan estaba delirando pero no quería dejarlo solo, apoyó sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, cruzó los brazos sobre este y apoyó su cabeza en ellos, poco a poco cerró los ojos y al instante se quedo dormido junto a Gohan quien no dejó de abrazarlo en todo momento. La tarde avanzó, la lluvia cesaba de a ratos y de nuevo caía con intensidad, un par de semi-saiyajines se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en el sofá hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron Chi-chi y Goten, la mujer pelinegra cargaba unas bolsas con ropa para su hijo menor y como pudo cerró la puerta empujándola con su pie, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y caminó a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-Gohan, estamos en casa-dijo Chi-chi llamando a su hijo, no obtuvo respuesta por parte del semi-saiyajin mayor. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala, encontró a su hijo recostado en el sofá con una manta tirada en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y el rostro sonrojado pero no estaba solo, Trunks estaba durmiendo acostado sobre su estómago-¡Gohan!-

Rápidamente se acercó para verificar que le estaba pasando a su hijo, Goten al escuchar el grito de su madre fue hacia la sala a ver que estaba sucediendo. Asomado en la entrada del la sala, pudo ver a su madre colocando su mano en la frente de Gohan y sintió como este estaba ardiendo en fiebre… a su lado pudo ver un pequeño recipiente con agua y una toalla mojada, sus ojos miraron otra vez a Trunks quien descansaba cómodamente en el pecho del adolescente, sonrió un poco al saber que el menor había venido esa tarde para intentar cuidar a Gohan.

-Mamá-la llamó Goten sacándola de su trance-¿qué está pasando? ¿qué pasa con Gohan?-

-No lo sé, Goten. Tiene mucha fiebre, creo que deberíamos llevarlo al hospital-respondió Chi-chi, con cuidado tocó el hombro de Trunks y lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo-Trunks, despierta-

-Mmm… ¿q-qué?-dijo Trunks abriendo los ojos con pereza, al abrirlos se encontró con Chi-chi arrodillada frente al sofá y Goten se encontraba junto a ella-¡Eeek! ¿c-cuánto tiempo me dormí? ¿qué no estoy en mi casa?-

-No, Trunks. No estás en tu casa, estás en mi casa-respondió Goten-¿te quedaste aquí solo cuidando a Gohan?-

-Y-Yo… s-supongo que sí…-dijo Trunks levemente sonrojado pero no tanto como lo estaba Gohan por causa de la fiebre.

-Trunks, será mejor que vuelvas a casa, yo me encargaré de Gohan-le dijo Chi-chi, Trunks rápidamente bajó del sofá en el que había estado descansando esa tarde.

-Está bien, volveré mañana para ver cómo está Gohan-respondió Trunks, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió volando de allí, por suerte ya no estaba lloviendo y había salido de la casa justo cuando Gokū estaba volviendo hacia allá luego de pasar un largo día entrenando. Aterrizó en la entrada de su casa y entró dejando manchas de lodo por todo el piso accidentalmente, se le hizo raro no ver a su esposa o a sus hijos esperándolo por lo que caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la sala, además tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde hoy por la mañana.

-Chi-chi ¡ya llegue a casa! Tengo hambre ¿preparaste algo de comer?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-¡Gokū! ¿cómo puedes venir a preguntar algo así? Gohan no se encuentra bien, ha tenido fiebre toda la tarde, Trunks se quedó para cuidarlo pero no pudo hacer nada por él, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital para que lo revisen-dijo Chi-chi viendo a su esposo preocupada y luego a su hijo quien aún seguía recostado en el sofá murmurando palabras incomprensibles, Gokū lo miró por unos segundos y de pronto supo lo que tenían que hacer.

-Sé quién puede ayudarnos a curar a Gohan, Chi-chi-dijo Gokū, su esposa y su pequeño hijo lo miraron atónitos sin entender bien de que estaba hablando-envuelve a Gohan con una manta y entrégamelo, no te preocupes, volveré enseguida.

Chi-chi rápidamente tomó la manta que estaba en el suelo y envolvió a Gohan con ella lo mejor que pudo, Gokū cargó a su hijo en sus brazos sosteniéndolo con fuerza pero no demasiada para que no se caiga, caminó hacia la puerta y salió volando de allí, Chi-chi y Goten contemplaron como Gokū se llevaba a Gohan lejos a quien sabe dónde.

- _Por favor, Gokū, ayuda a Gohan… solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo_ -pensó Chi-chi contemplando el cielo nocturno opacado por las nubes.

* * *

Gokū se dirigió volando lo más rápido que podía con su hijo en brazos hacia la habitación del tiempo, necesitaba ver a Dende y pedirle que curara a Gohan, era la única opción que tenía disponible y la única opción en la que verdaderamente confiaba, no podía permitir que Gohan fuera examinado por un medico humano que de seguro sospecharía de su condición de saiyajin, lo mejor que podía hacer por su hijo era dejar que el pequeño namek verde lo curara, había considerado en darle una semilla del ermitaño pero enseguida recordó que dichas semillas no curaban enfermedades. Cuando aterrizó en la habitación del tiempo, encontró a Dende y a Mr. Popo sentados frente a una pequeña mesa jugando una partida de ajedrez, Dende de vez en cuando interrumpía su partida para beber la taza de té que tenía junto a él, pero ahora ambos tuvieron que dejar de jugar para ver a Gokū acercarse corriendo con Gohan en sus brazos ¿qué había pasado ahora?

-Gokū, buenas tardes-lo saludo Mr. Popo sin abandonar su característico acento hindú-¿has venido para usar la habitación del tiempo?-

-No, vine para que me ayuden con Goha, no se encuentra bien, creo que está enfermo-respondió el saiyajin, Dende se acercó a ver al semi-saiyajin a quien conocía desde que era un niño y pudo ver que tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado debido a la fuerte fiebre que acababa de tener.

-Tiene mucha fiebre ¿cuánto tiempo lleva así?-preguntó Dende al sentir la temperatura del adolescente, la cual era más alta de lo normal y además seguía delirando y llamando a Trunks débilmente.

-No lo sé, estaba así cuando llegue, Chi-chi me dijo que Trunks se quedó cuidándolo por un par de horas pero no pudo ayudarlo-respondió Gokū-¿crees que puedas curarlo?-

-Recuéstalo en el suelo y déjame ver qué puedo hacer por él-respondió Dende, Gokū obedeció y con cuidado colocó a su hijo en el suelo mientras Mr. Popo iba a buscar una almohada para apoyar la cabeza del semi-saiyajin en ella, el pequeño namek cerró los ojos, elevó sus brazos y movió sus manos por el cuerpo del adolescente pronunciando unas palabras de su planeta natal totalmente incomprensibles para Gokū, cuando terminó, bajó sus brazos y abrió los ojos-bien, con eso bastará, no puedo hacer nada más por él, tardará unos días en recuperarse, la fiebre es demasiado fuerte-

-¡Muchas gracias, Dende!-le dijo Gokū sabiendo que ahora Gohan se encontraba un poco mejor, cargó nuevamente al semi-saiyajin en sus brazos y se alejó volando de allí rumbo a su casa no sin antes despedirse de Mr. Popo.

Cuando aterrizó en la habitación del tiempo, encontró a Dende y a Mr. Popo sentados frente a una pequeña mesa jugando una partida de ajedrez, Dende de vez en cuando interrumpía su partida para beber la taza de té que tenía junto a él, pero ahora ambos tuvieron que dejar de jugar para ver a Gokū acercarse corriendo con Gohan en sus brazos ¿qué había pasado ahora?

-Gokū, buenas tardes-lo saludo Mr. Popo sin abandonar su característico acento hindú-¿has venido para usar la habitación del tiempo?-

-No, vine para que me ayuden con Goha, no se encuentra bien, creo que está enfermo-respondió el saiyajin, Dende se acercó a ver al semi-saiyajin a quien conocía desde que era un niño y pudo ver que tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado debido a la fuerte fiebre que acababa de tener.

-Tiene mucha fiebre ¿cuánto tiempo lleva así?-preguntó Dende al sentir la temperatura del adolescente, la cual era más alta de lo normal y además seguía delirando y llamando a Trunks débilmente.

-No lo sé, estaba así cuando llegue, Chi-chi me dijo que Trunks se quedó cuidándolo por un par de horas pero no pudo ayudarlo-respondió Gokū-¿crees que puedas curarlo?-

-Recuéstalo en el suelo y déjame ver qué puedo hacer por él-respondió Dende, Gokū obedeció y con cuidado colocó a su hijo en el suelo mientras Mr. Popo iba a buscar una almohada para apoyar la cabeza del semi-saiyajin en ella, el pequeño namek cerró los ojos, elevó sus brazos y movió sus manos por el cuerpo del adolescente pronunciando unas palabras de su planeta natal totalmente incomprensibles para Gokū, cuando terminó, bajó sus brazos y abrió los ojos-bien, con eso bastará, no puedo hacer nada más por él, tardará unos días en recuperarse, la fiebre es demasiado fuerte-

-¡Muchas gracias, Dende!-le dijo Gokū sabiendo que ahora Gohan se encontraba un poco mejor, cargó nuevamente al semi-saiyajin en sus brazos y se alejó volando de allí rumbo a su casa no sin antes despedirse de Mr. Popo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es una m*erda y eso hasta yo lo admito, me estaba quedando sin ideas por lo que lamentablemente tuve que recurrir a la improvisación. La escuela de Arte me está quitando mucho tiempo libre, además el 7/05/18 tengo la última clase de Historia del Arte (porque el 30/05 es feriado y por lo tanto, no tengo clases) y el 14/05 me toman el primer parcial, por lo que estoy estudiando mucho, poniéndome al corriente con los textos, etc.
> 
> Además, el 3/05 entregamos el segundo trabajo grupal en clase de texto y no sé como nos va a ir y como vamos a poder terminarlo a tiempo porque no fuimos capaces de encontrar el paratexto en el texto asignado por la profesora por lo que ella nos dio otro texto para trabajar con el concepto y definición del paratexto :(
> 
> En fin, es probable que cuando me libere del parcial escriba el capítulo diez (porque honestamente hablando, necesito más ideas) pero no les prometo nada u_u espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen reviews, un abrazo telepático y virtual a todos, nos vemos después del 14/05.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	11. Capítulo diez

Gokū siguió la indicación de Dende y al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue llevar a Gohan a su habitación para recostarlo en su cama, se aseguro de volver a cubrirlo con otra manta para que no tuviera frío a la noche, ya que al primera estaba un poco mojada y no podía dejar a su hijo durmiendo con esa manta estando enfermo, de lo contrario, Chi-chi se enfadaría con él y lo regañaría por descuidarlo, lo mejor que podía hacer por él para ayudarlo a que se sintiera mejor era cambiarle la manta, por ahora, tanto Gokū como Chi-chi no podían hacer nada más, únicamente les quedaba esperar a que Gohan se recuperara.

Pasaron dos días, Gohan aún seguía en cama sin dar señales de recuperarse, Chi-chi iba de vez en cuando para darle la comida y chequear su temperatura, la fiebre disminuía poco a poco, eso la aliviaba por un momento, agradecía internamente a su esposo y a Dende por haber ayudado a Gohan cuando lo necesitaba. La tarde del segundo día, Gohan dormía profundamente en su cama, a pesar de que la fiebre estaba disminuyendo, seguía sintiéndose débil y le dolía un poco la cabeza, ese día, Trunks se escapó de clases y había ido a su casa para ver como se encontraba, intentó entrar por la ventana de la habitación del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pero estaba cerrada por dentro, así que fue volando hacia la puerta y notó que estaba ligeramente abierta, al parecer Chi-chi había salido creyendo que había cerrado bien la puerta pero no fue así, no esperaba que la mujer pelinegra hiciera tal descuido pero… ¿y si lo hizo a propósito? ¿acaso sospechaba de la relación que tenía con Gohan? ¡Imposible! Ambos acordaron que no se lo dirían a nadie hasta que el momento apropiado llegara, Gohan no sería capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera ¿o sí?

Abrió la puerta y avanzó al interior de la casa, subió las escaleras en silencio, no quería hacer demasiado ruido, lo menos que quería hacer era despertar a Gohan por lo tanto decidió sorprenderlo y entrar en su habitación sin que se diera cuenta, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta respiró profundo, soltó aire para calmarse, puso la mano en la perilla y abrió con cuidado, asomó la mirada por la puerta analizando la habitación detenidamente, todo estaba en orden, sus orbes azules se posaron en Gohan quien dormía en su cama con una toalla mojada sobre la frente. El pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas entró cerrando la puerta tras él procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Gohan y se subió en ella quedando encima de él, lo contempló como si estuviera hipnotizado por su belleza por unos momentos antes de acercar su pequeña mano a la mejilla del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, su piel se sentía caliente pero no tanto como la primera vez que se quedo a cuidarlo, lentamente subió su mano por su mejilla acariciando su piel hasta llegar a sus cabellos donde enredo sus pequeños dedos en esas oscuras hebras, hubiera seguido así toda la tarde pero debía despertar a Gohan para que supiera que él estaba aquí.

-Gohan…-lo llamó Trunks casi como un susurro-psst… Gohan, despierta-

-Nnnh…-Gohan abrió los ojos pero enseguida los cerró al sentir el sol de la tarde entrar por la ventana encandilándolo así que cerró los ojos rápidamente y al abrirlos pudo ver un poco mejor y también pudo ver a Trunks sentado en su vientre sonriéndole-¿Trunks? ¿otra vez estás aquí?-sacó una mano debajo de la manta para refregarse los ojos-debo estar soñando…-

-No estás soñando, Gohan. De verdad estoy aquí-respondió Trunks sonriendo, se apoyó sobre sus propios brazos sobre el pecho del semi-saiyajin debajo de él.

-De acuerdo ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?-preguntó Gohan sin dejar de ver al menor, Trunks borró su sonrisa de su rostro reemplazándola por un pequeño pero adorable puchero desde la perspectiva de Gohan.

-Estaba aburrido, no quería estar más tiempo allí así que me escape y vine a ver como estabas-respondió el menor acurrucando su cabeza contra el pecho del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros escuchando los latidos de su corazón-ne, Gohan, tu corazón late demasiado rápido ¿seguro que estás bien?-.

-Sí, estoy bien, creo que… creo que solo estoy feliz de verte-respondió Gohan.

Trunks volvió a sonreír, llevó su pequeña mano a su frente para sentir su temperatura, la fiebre otra vez estaba volviendo, rápidamente bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando a Gohan solo, envuelto en la manta que le había puesto su padre antes de irse a entrenar con Vegeta. Diez minutos más tarde, Trunks regresó a la habitación llevando un recipiente con agua fría y otra toalla en la mano pero a diferencia de la que tenía en la frente, esta estaba seca, se sentó en la cama cerca de Gohan removiendo la toalla mojada de su frente, colocó la que estaba seca en el recipiente con agua fría, la retorció y la pasó cuidadosamente por el rostro del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros para refrescarlo un poco y bajar su temperatura.

-Entonces, Gohan ¿no estás molesto porque me escapé de la escuela para ir a verte?-preguntó Trunks sin dejar de pasar la toalla por las mejillas y frente del semi-saiyajin mayor.

-No, lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo hiciste para entrar? Antes de que mi mamá se fuera, ella cerró la ventana, no pudiste entrar por la ventana ¿o sí?-preguntó Gohan sin dejar de ver al menor remojar la toalla en agua fría para volver a pasarla por su frente.

-La puerta estaba un poco abierta, quizás tu mamá pensó que la había cerrado pero no lo hizo aunque dudo mucho que ella haga algo así, lo haría a menos que supiera que yo iba a venir o quizás… quizás ella sospecha de que algo está pasando entre nosotros.

-¿Qué?-Gohan se incorporó dejando sus codos apoyados en el colchón-¡eso no es posible! Mi mamá no tiene la menor idea de que está pasando entre nosotros, yo no le dije nada-Trunks dejó de pasarle la toalla mojada y lo miró seriamente, no creía en lo que su amor secreto le estaba diciendo-¡lo juro! Yo no le dije nada, si ella lo supiera estoy seguro de que ella me alejaría de ti y no me dejaría volver verte-

-Está bien, está bien, te creo. Siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti, Gohan.

-Es normal que lo hagas, te entiendo, tienes miedo de perderme o que me alejen de ti.

Los minutos transcurrieron en aquella habitación, Trunks se concentraba en mojar de vez en cuando la toalla y pasarla con cuidado por el rostro de Gohan para bajar un poco la fiebre, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se dejaba hacer porque aquel tacto le parecía agradable, cuando vio que Trunks estaba por acercar la toalla mojada otra vez a su rostro, Gohan lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por la muñeca deteniendo la acción.

-¿Gohan…?

Trunks no pudo seguir hablando, pues pudo ver como Gohan se incorporaba y posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, al igual que la primera vez, el pequeño semi-saiyajin permaneció con los ojos abiertos por la repentina acción, su mano comenzó a temblar y la toalla mojada cayó a un costado de la cama, cerró los ojos lentamente y correspondió el beso, por unos segundos fue un beso lento y pausado hasta que llegó un punto en que tuvieron que separarse para respirar, fue en ese  preciso momento que Gohan aprovechó para rozar los pequeños labios del niño con la punta de su lengua, Trunks instintivamente abrió su boca y dejó que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros ingresara aquella húmeda intrusa por su pequeña cavidad haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara, como si un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, Gohan sonrió internamente sin dejar de besar a Trunks, al verlo temblar reconoció que era una sensación desconocida y totalmente nueva para él.

Sin deshacer el beso y con mucho cuidado, Gohan empujó lentamente al niño hasta que su espalda quedo apoyada contra el suave colchón, Trunks colocó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan para profundizar más el beso, se separaron para respirar unos minutos después, un delgado hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas. Gohan besó lentamente la mejilla izquierda del menor, descendiendo hasta su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar y succionar su piel cuidando de no dejar marcas, aquella sensación hizo gemir levemente al menor, un ligero sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, la cálida mano del semi-saiyajin sobre él desabrochó el cierre de su chaqueta, colándose en su playera para acariciar su pequeño torso, Trunks se estremeció ante el tacto y echo su cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de gemir.

-Gohan… nngh…

Gohan sonrió ante las nuevas sensaciones que él provocaba en el menor y quería ser solo él el que las provocara, quería ser solo él el que tuviera el privilegio de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, nadie más tenía derecho a tocarlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Elevó un poco su playera dejando parte de su pequeño torso al descubierto, acercó sus labios hacia uno de los dos pequeños botones rosados que el menor poseía, con su lengua lamió levemente aquel pezón que estaba frente a él, al ver que Trunks gemía y temblaba debajo suyo, prosiguió a succionar el pezón mientras que con su mano libre se ocupaba de desabrochar el short del menor bajándolo junto con su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas revelando su miembro, el cual era pequeño y no estaba tan desarrollado pero a Gohan poco le importaba saber eso, solo necesitaba tres de sus dedos que envolvieran aquella pequeña parte de su anatomía para poder comenzar a frotarla, Trunks gimió un poco más fuerte, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más notorio y nuevamente hecho su cabeza hacia atrás aferrándose a lo que podía mientras Gohan continuaba succionando su pezón izquierdo, nunca antes había sido tocado así, solo gemía su nombre y se retorcía debajo de él.

-¡Gggh!

No pudo con tantas sensaciones extrañas y nuevas para él, cerró sus ojos lentamente corriéndose en la mano de Gohan, rendido, soltó las sábanas a las que anteriormente se había aferrado, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros vio aquel líquido blanco que había brotado del miembro del menor en su mano, la acercó y comenzó a lamer para limpiar su mano, Trunks abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver a Gohan lamiendo aquel liquido blanco sintió como el sonrojo volvía a hacerse presente en sus mejillas.

-Gohan, n-no hagas eso ¡e-es desagradable!-respondió el niño de cabellos lilas avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué? No es desagradable, sabe bien, igual que tú-respondió Gohan restándole importancia al asunto, Trunks se sonrojó aún más y si seguía así, probablemente lo confundirían con una manzana, Gohan giró su vista hacia el reloj en su mesita de noche y vio la hora-oh dioses, las clases terminaron hace una hora… tienes que volver a casa, Trunks, si no Vegeta empezará a sospechar-

-H-Hai-dijo Trunks quien se acomodó la playera y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta, estaba a punto de irse pero Gohan lo detuvo-¿qué sucede?-

Gohan se levantó de su cama, fue hasta su escritorio y encontró un desinfectante de manos, se acercó a Trunks y colocó un poco en su mano derecha.

-Pásalo por tus manos, yo lo haré después de que te vayas, nadie puede saber lo que paso, ni siquiera Vegeta, el podría sentir mi olor en ti y probablemente me mataría por hacer lo que acabo de hacer-dijo Gohan.

Trunks asintió, pasó rápidamente el desinfectante por sus manos para quitar cualquier rastro de Gohan, cuando terminó, Gohan abrió la ventana de su habitación para que el menor saliera por ella y una vez que se alejó volando a una distancia segura, fue a buscar nuevamente el desinfectante de manos para ponerse un poco y borrar el olor de Trunks antes de que su padre llegara y pueda oler su aroma antes de siquiera poner un pie en la casa.  


	12. Capítulo once

_Una semana después…_

Gohan ya se había recuperado de la fiebre y estaba completamente restablecido, su madre estaba feliz por ello, al ver que ya se sentía mejor implicaba que el lunes podría volver a la escuela. Ahora mismo estaba caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria Orange Star rumbo a su salón de clases con un plan en mente y una sonrisa en su rostro, su plan era ir a decirle a Videl que finalmente había logrado resolver su problema pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo, ya que las clases comenzaron más temprano de lo habitual por lo que tuvo que intentar se paciente y esperar a que llegara la hora del receso, cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj con la esperanza de que la hora del receso llegara pronto, desvió la mirada del reloj y se posó en cierta chica de cabellos oscuros que estaba concentrada haciendo sus ejercicios.

-Videl-la llamó Gohan esperando que ella se volteara para verlo-Videl… ¡Videl!-

Videl no escuchó su llamado, estaba concentrada en los ejercicios. Gohan casi se daba por vencido cuando se le ocurrió una idea, arrancó un trozo de papel de su cuaderno, escribió una nota y se la mandó a Videl quien al ver el pequeño papel doblado supo que Gohan le había mandado una nota, lo desdobló y leyó lo que había escrito:

_"Hay algo importante que debo decirte, te veo en el campo de baseball bajo las gradas"_

Eso sonaba un poco sospechoso pero no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, después de todo, ella también tenía algo importante que decirle a su amigo, sacó un papel pequeño de color azul y escribió la respuesta para Gohan, se volteó y le pasó la nota para que pudiera leerla:

_"Está bien, te veré allá. Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Gohan-kun"_

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos adolescentes volvió a cruzar palabra mediante notas o a voltearse siquiera para verse el uno al otro hasta que llegó la hora del receso, como no estaba lloviendo, los estudiantes salieron al extenso patio de la preparatoria para poder disfrutar del sol de aquel día, Gohan se encontraba esperando a Videl bajo las gradas del campo de baseball, hacía un poco de frío ahí abajo, además de que había un terrible olor a humedad producto de la intensa lluvia que hubo durante el fin de semana, como se había recuperado de la fiebre y había estado teniendo gripe durante la semana que estuvo en casa descansando así que ahora podía percibir aromas que antes no podía, quizás se debía a la gripe o a sus poderes de saiyajin, no estaba muy seguro de ello. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Videl caminar hacia las gradas, salió de allí y se acercó a ella un poco nervioso.

-V-Videl-chan, pensé que no ibas a venir-respondió Gohan un poco nervioso de tener que reunirse con la chica para hablar a solas, cuando tuvo que hablar con Trunks respecto a sus sentimientos no se había sentido así.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Gohan-kun?-preguntó la chica quien pudo notar el nerviosismo de su amigo-no tienes por qué estar nervioso, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme la aceptaré, prometo que no voy a enfadarme-

-B-Bien, pero primero habla tu, Videl-chan-dijo Gohan, su nerviosismo se incrementó más al ver como su amiga se acercaba lentamente hacia él-uh ¿ocurre algo?-

-Gohan-kun, yo… bueno, tú… tu sabes que eres mi amigo ¿cierto?-preguntó Videl, Gohan solo se limitó a asentir-bien, lo que yo quiero decirte es que, desde hace unos días he empezado a verte más que como un simple amigo-la chica tomó la mano del semi-saiyajin y este solo la miro sin decir nada, quería terminar de escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle-me estaba preguntando si querías salir conmigo algún día ¿qué dices?-

-V-Videl-chan, yo… yo… me gustaría salir contigo algún día pero, lo que tengo que decirte es algo importante-respondió Gohan apenado, deshaciendo el agarre que su amiga aplicó en su mano-¿recuerdas que hace unos días estaba confundido y no encontraba la razón del porqué me sentía así? Bueno, resulta que finalmente pude averiguar que me estaba pasando-Videl lo miró en silencio, sin entender de que estaba hablando pero le prometió a su amigo que no se enfadaría con él por lo que tuviera que decirle-yo… estoy enamorado de alguien más-

-¿Qué?-Videl retrocedió un poco, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿todo ese remolino de sentimientos por el que Gohan estuvo pasando esas semanas se debía al hecho de que estaba enamorado de alguien más? ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes? ¿es que acaso no confiaba en ella?-espera, no entiendo ¿estás diciéndome que todo esto se debía a que te gustaba alguien más?-

-Lo siento mucho, Videl-chan. Si no te lo dije es porque no quería lastimarte-dijo Gohan acercándose a la chica pero ella retrocedió otra vez-e-escucha, lamento mucho que no corresponda tus sentimientos pero podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no?-

Videl no respondió, solo se dedicó a observarlo conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se sentía adolorida y también sentía que le habían clavado una daga en su frágil corazón, corrió hacia Gohan abrazándolo con fuerza, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sintió mal por haber herido a su amiga así que correspondió al abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda a modo de consuelo, pensó en Trunks al hacerlo y como se sentiría acariciar sus suaves cabellos lilas para reconfortarlo cuando estuviera triste, pasaron unos minutos y se separaron.

-Videl-chan, no llores, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz-dijo Gohan secándole las lágrimas-pero ese alguien no seré yo, en verdad lo siento ¿de acuerdo?-

-H-Hai, supongo que tienes razón Gohan-kun, con el tiempo encontraré a alguien que me haga feliz-respondió ella terminando de secarse las lágrimas-te prometí que no me enfadaría, no lo estoy, solo estoy un poco triste pero no te preocupes, es como tú lo dijiste, podemos seguir siendo amigos-

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido, Videl-chan. También sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, siempre estaré para ayudarte-respondió Gohan.

* * *

_Trunks despertó sintiendo los rayos del sol golpear su pequeño rostro, se incorporó de su cama (la cual era demasiado grande considerando su tamaño) con lentitud, refregó con pereza sus ojos, un nuevo día había comenzado, lo que significaba tener que volver a la escuela, no tenía muchas ganas pero era algo que lamentablemente debía hacer. Se levantó de su cama, caminó hacia su armario buscando la ropa que usaría para ir a la escuela, la colocó en su cama y caminó hacia el baño que tenía en su habitación quitándose el pijama en el camino junto con la ropa interior, apenas llegó a la puerta del baño, divisó una pequeña cortina de vapor asomarse por la rendija de la puerta, alguien se estaba bañando antes que él pero ¿quién podía ser? Dudaba mucho que fuera su padre, normalmente él solía ir a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad antes de poder siquiera darse un baño, decidido, entró al baño para saber quien se encontraba allí, abrió un poco la puerta de cristal de la ducha y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la figura de Gohan allí adentro, parpadeó un poco sorprendido sin entender que hacía él allí y lo más importante ¿Cómo había hecho para entrar allí sin que él, su madre o su padre lo notaran?_

_-¿G-Gohan? Pero… ¿qué? ¿cómo hiciste para entrar aquí sin que te vieran?-dijo Trunks quien estaba algo atónito al ver el cuerpo desnudo del semi-saiyajin frente a él._

_Gohan no respondió, tomó la pequeña mano del niño y lo atrajo hacia él metiéndolo a la ducha, sin más detenimientos, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Gohan acorralaba a Trunks contra los azulejos de la ducha al mismo tiempo que el menor colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar más el beso, sus respiraciones y su saliva se mezclaban, el agua tibia caía sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Trunks mojando su pijama, provocando más a Gohan quien se tomó la libertad de quitar con cuidado cada prenda dejando al menor en igualdad de condiciones y una vez realizado este trabajo, hicieron el amor dentro de la ducha, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar ser descubiertos…_

-Trunks, Trunks ¡Trunks!

El pequeño semi-saiyajin reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su maestra llamándolo en clase, cuando logró salir por completo de su trance se dio cuenta de que casi todos sus compañeros de clase lo estaban mirando raro, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro demostrando que estaba sumamente avergonzado ¡dioses! Si su padre lo viera en ese estado se decepcionaría de él, se suponía que al ser el próximo líder del linaje saiyajin no debía mostrarse tan débil y "sumiso" ante cualquiera, lo que sea que significara esa última palabra. Desvió la mirada de sus compañeros de clase para ver a su maestra quien estaba molesta con él ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

-¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿acaso hice algo mal, maestra?-preguntó Trunks con un nudo de nervios en la voz.

-¿Podrías explicarle a tus compañeros lo que acabo de decir en clase?-dijo la maestra, Trunks desvió la mirada, por estar pensando en Gohan había ignorado por completo la clase de ese día.

-N-No, lo siento, no escuché lo que estaba diciendo ¿po-podría volver a repetirlo?-preguntó el niño, de pronto, en la clase se oyó un pequeño murmullo por parte de sus compañeros de clase y algunas risas que quedaban muy fuera de lugar, Trunks ocultó su rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta rogando mentalmente desaparecer de allí para no tener que seguir escuchando las risas de sus compañeros.

Trunks no quiso salir de su salón de clases en el primer receso ni en el que siguió después de ese, se sentía mal y estaba muy avergonzado con lo que acababa de ocurrir, finalmente el último llamado del día se oyó por los pasillos de la escuela indicando que las clases terminaron, todos los niños comenzaron a poner sus cosas apresuradamente dentro de sus mochilas, querían reunirse con sus padres y llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, Trunks guardo sus cosas lentamente a diferencia de sus compañeros y salió de la escuela después que todos ellos, al llegar a la entrada miró a los niños que corrían emocionados hacia sus padres y les contaban lo que habían hecho ese día, no vio a su madre y tampoco a su padre, quizás su madre estaba ocupada trabajando en su laboratorio y su padre estaría entrenando, poco le importaba ir a buscarlo al terminar la escuela, las veces que ha ido por él lo ha hecho murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo ya que Bulma era quien lo enviaba a buscar al terminar las clases, pero ese día ninguno de los dos estaba allí, aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para salir corriendo de allí y emprender su viaje a casa volando, no había problema con ello, después de todo, tenía suerte de que nadie lo veía.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela, Gohan pensó en ir a la Corporación Capsula para visitar a Bulma y a Trunks, tenía planeado en preguntarle al pequeño si quería salir con él, como en una cita ese fin de semana, sabía que no debía estar descansando en exceso, pues su madre le había ordenado ponerse al día con los proyectos de la escuela ese fin de semana pero Gohan no se preocupaba mucho por ello, ya encontraría el tiempo para hacer todo, aterrizo en la entrada de la Corporación Capsula y toco el timbre, Bulma fue a recibirlo.

-Gohan, hola, es una sorpresa tenerte aquí-comentó Bulma al ver al hijo de su mejor amigo parado en la entrada.

-¿Por qué te sorprende verme? ¿estabas ocupada? Lo siento, no quise molestarte, mejor me voy-respondió Gohan queriendo irse de allí, podía volver mañana u otro día pero antes de irse, la científica de cabellos celestes lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué me molestarías? Al contrario, me gusta tenerte aquí y me agrada que me visites más seguido-dijo Bulma, invitándolo a pasar-adelante, no voy a dejarte aquí afuera-ambos caminaron hasta la cocina del inmenso edificio-y ¿a qué se debe tu visita? ¿vienes a ver a Trunks? ¿cómo está Videl?-

Gohan se quedó mudo ante la pregunta de Bulma relacionada con Videl, la científica de cabellos celestes no había vuelto a verla desde el día del picnic y Gohan no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde hacía una semana, había estado enfermo y tuvo que descansar hasta que se recuperara.

-Ella… e-ella está bien, gracias por preguntarlo-respondió Gohan-el propósito de mi visita es porque quiero hablar con Trunks ¿dónde está él?-

-Está en su habitación, no sé qué le pasa, no entiendo muy bien a los saiyajins, desde que volvió de la escuela no quiere hablar con nadie-respondió Bulma bebiendo una taza de café que se había preparado mientras hablaba con Gohan-¿podrías intentar hablar con él? Eres el único en quien puede confiar desde que Goten dejo de ser su amigo-

-Sore wa īdesu, lo intentaré. Iré a hablar con él, Bulma-respondió Gohan, se levantó de su silla y camino hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la inmensa edificación y también a la habitación del menor.

Cuando llegó vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, también pudo notar que era nueva, al parecer, Bulma se había tomado la molestia de reponer la que accidentalmente había roto para sacar a Trunks de allí, se apoyó contra ella escuchando los sollozos del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas del otro lado de la habitación, sintió su corazón encogerse, no le gustaba ver al niño, corrección, a  ** _su_** niño llorar y menos por algo que le había pasado en la escuela. Apoyó su mano contra la puerta y golpeó levemente, por lo menos, los sollozos cesaron, aunque sea por unos pocos segundos.

-Quien sea que este ahí afuera quiero que se vaya ¡no estoy con ánimos de hablar!-respondió Trunks del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-Trunks, soy Gohan. Déjame pasar, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Gohan apoyado contra la puerta, escuchó los pasos del menor acercarse a la puerta, rápidamente se apartó y la puerta se abrió revelando al pequeño semi-saiyajin del otro lado.

-¡Gohan!-Trunks corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, el semi-saiyajin correspondió al abrazo con ternura, como extrañaba sus abrazos, los necesitaba desde hacía una semana, el menor se separó de él y pudo ver que tenía una leve inflamación en los ojos debido al llanto-y ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Bulma, quiero decir, tu madre me dijo que habías vuelto de la escuela y no querías hablar con nadie ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Gohan preocupado pero más que nada, tenía miedo de que alguien hubiera lastimado al semi-saiyajin y este pudo siquiera defenderse.

-Te lo contaré, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Ni mi mamá tiene que saberlo-respondió Trunks, Gohan solo asintió, el niño semi-saiyajin deshizo el abrazo, tomó la mano de su amor secreto y lo llevó a su habitación donde podrían hablar más tranquilos, sin correr el riesgo de ser escuchados por Bulma o Vegeta. Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación, Trunks corrió a sentarse en su cama y Gohan fue a sentarse junto a él-la razón por la que no hable con nadie al volver de la escuela fue porque… porque no preste atención en clases, estaba pensando en algo, mejor dicho, alguien y ese alguien eras tú-

-¿Ah? ¿por qué pensabas en mi, Trunks?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin adolescente con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, supongo que te extrañaba. Por estar pensando en ti no pude escuchar lo que decía la maestra, me pidió que explicara lo que ella acababa de decir pero no pude hacerlo, estaba muy avergonzado y quería desaparecer, mis compañeros se rieron de mi al notar lo avergonzado que estaba-respondió el menor cabizbajo-por favor, Gohan. No le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de contar-

-Está bien, te prometo que no le diré a nadie pero tendre que inventar una mejor excusa para que tu madre se la crea, veré que puedo hacer-respondió Gohan, Trunks volvió a verlo y le sonrió levemente como agradecimiento, entonces Gohan aprovechó para despeinarle los cabellos al menor, cosa que lo molesto y Gohan no pudo evitar reírse por ello-oh, por cierto, vine hasta aquí para preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Bueno, yo… estaba pensando en algo al salir de la escuela y me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo este fin de semana.

-¿Salir contigo? ¿Cómo en una cita?-preguntó Trunks, Gohan solo se limitó a asentir levemente sonrojado-sí, claro, supongo que estaré disponible el fin de semana, si es que mi papá no me obliga a entrenar todo el día-

-Genial, entonces te veo el sábado a las diez de la mañana en el centro de Satan City-respondió Gohan, se levantó de su lugar pero antes de irse recordó algo importante-asegúrate de esconder tu ki cuando llegues, yo me asegurare de esconder el mío, nadie puede saber que estamos teniendo una cita-

Trunks asintió, trataría de recordar esconder su ki mañana cuando se reuniera con Gohan para su cita, el semi-saiyajin salió de su habitación dejándolo solo, cuando escuchó que se alejaba, Trunks se lanzó a su cama y abrazó con fuerza la almohada sin dejar de sonreír, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, ni en sus más extraños sueños esperaba algo así ¡iba a tener una cita con Gohan! Aún si no era una cita como tal, lo hacía feliz poder estar con él durante el fin de semana, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza de la emoción, ya quería que el día siguiente llegara para poder tener su cita con la persona que tanto amaba.


	13. Capítulo doce

El sábado llegó y con ello, la cita de Gohan y Trunks, ambos semi-saiyajines estaban un poco nerviosos pues sería casi como su primera cita, aunque no contaba como una, pues Gohan aún lo le había pedido a Trunks que fueran novios formalmente y era algo que el menor había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo pero se prometió ser paciente, el momento pronto llegaría. Esa mañana, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se despertó a las 8:30 a.m, pues debía prepararse para su cita, se levantó de su cama, fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida y cuando terminó, volvió a su habitación a buscar la ropa adecuada para la cita que tendría ese día con el menor, quería usar algo cómodo pero a la vez que tuviera una mezcla entre lo formal y lo casual, una vez que eligió su ropa, se vistió y se arregló un poco su cabello desordenado, se quedo mirándose al espejo por unos minutos antes de bajar a desayunar con sus padres y su hermanito, respiro profundo para calmarse, los nervios lo controlaban pero… muchas veces el destino no juega a nuestro favor y ese día no sería la excepción, lamentablemente tuvo que verse obligado a cancelar sus planes, pues mientras se observaba al espejo y se daba palabras de apoyo para calmar sus nervios, su padre, Gokū entró en su habitación preguntándole si quería ir a pescar al bosque con él y Goten, Gohan al principio iba a rechazar la propuesta, pues había acordado que iba tener una cita ese día pero Gokū insistió tanto que el semi-saiyajin no se pudo resistir a la actitud infantil de su padre y no le quedo más alternativa que ir a pescar al bosque con él y Goten.

Por otro lado, en la Corporación Capsula, Trunks esperaba pacientemente a que Gohan viniera a buscarlo para su cita, el pequeño semi-saiyajin espero y espero por una hora pero para cuando se hicieron las 11:50 a.m, empezó a sospechar que quizás Gohan lo había engañado, eso lo decepcionó un poco pero seguiría esperando, después de todo, aún no acababa el día. Alrededor de las 14:00 p.m, después de almorzar, el teléfono inalámbrico de la Corporación Capsula sonó y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas fue corriendo a atender antes de que su madre saliera del laboratorio para ver quien estaba llamando.

-Corporación Capsula ¿quién habla?-dijo Trunks al teléfono, había escuchado a su madre decir eso a veces y pensó que era su momento de ponerlo en práctica.

-¿Trunks? Soy yo, Gohan-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Gohan? ¿por qué llamaste?-miró hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala asegurándose de que nadie venía, pero por si acaso, bajó un poco el volumen de su voz-nosotros íbamos a tener una cita ¿recuerdas? ¿qué pasó? Te estuve esperando toda la mañana y nunca viniste-

-Sí, verás… lo siento mucho, de verdad quería tener esta cita contigo pero… surgió un inconveniente, a mi padre se le ocurrió pasar tiempo conmigo y Goten así que no pude ir, iba a llamarte para cancelar la cita pero no tuve tiempo hasta ahora-dijo Gohan-seguramente debes estar molesto conmigo ¿qué dices si pasamos la cita para mañana? Te prometo que esta vez no te fallaré-

-Está bien, entonces… nos vemos mañana-respondió Trunks fingiendo que no estaba molesto con Gohan cuando en realidad si lo estaba, después de despedirse del adolescente, cortó la llamada y se quedó sentado en el sofá de la sala con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

El domingo, Trunks fue volando al centro de Satan City a las nueve de la mañana, por suerte no había mucha gente a esa hora, aterrizó en un callejón, salió de allí y esperó a Gohan cerca de una tienda de ropa, se aseguró de esconder su ki apenas llegó, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera y si alguno de los guerreros Z llegaba a verlo en su cita con Gohan podría haber sospechas, hasta podrían interrogarlos y ese era un riesgo que no quería correr. Observó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, eran las 9:15 a.m y Gohan aún no aparecía ¿otra vez le surgió un inconveniente? Como sea, el esperaría hasta las 10:00 a.m para que el semi-saiyajin mayor apareciera, si pasaban cinco minutos de las diez y él no aparecía, volvería a casa, esta vez no lo perdonaría por haber olvidado su cita. Se hicieron las 10:00 a.m y Gohan aún no llegaba, Trunks estaba comenzando a ponerse impaciente, se había prometido esperarlo cinco minutos más pero ya no podía esperar ni un segundo siquiera, se volteó dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse hacía él, volteó su mirada al ver a Gohan correr hacia él, por un segundo tuvo la idea de ir corriendo hacia el adolescente y abrazarlo pero desechó ese pensamiento, aún seguía molesto con él por lo que sucedió ayer.

-Trunks, espera, no te vayas. Aquí estoy, vine a tiempo-dijo Gohan tomando al niño del hombro impidiendo que se fuera, este se volteó a verlo con una expresión seria en su rostro, casi similar a la de su padre-Trunks ¿estás bien?-

-No, no lo estoy, casi olvidas nuestra cita… ¡otra vez! ¿sabes algo? Ya tuve suficiente, no sé porque me tome la molestia de aceptar salir contigo si no cumples con tu palabra, me ire a casa-respondió el menor, estaba dispuesto a irse volando de allí pero Gohan lo tomó por el cuello de su playera e hizo que quedara sentado en la acera-¿qué acaso no me oíste? Quiero irme a casa, ya no tengo ganas de salir contigo-

-Trunks… como te dije ayer por teléfono, sé que estás molesto pero volveré a explicártelo, yo no olvide nuestra cita, de hecho me estaba preparando para ir a buscarte pero mi padre entró en mi habitación esa mañana y me preguntó si quería ir con él y Goten a pescar, al principio iba a negarme pero… tu me conoces, no puedo decirle que no, supongo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que decide pasar tiempo con nosotros, así que pase toda la mañana con él y cuando volvimos a casa tuve que llamarte para cancelar la cita-le explicó Gohan-de verdad lo siento, no quería fallarte… entonces ¿podrías perdonarme?-

Trunks lo meditó un poco, dudaba en perdonar a Gohan pero al final decidió perdonarlo, después de todo, era el único amigo que aún le quedaba, el único que poseía sus mismos genes saiyajin y el único que podía comprenderlo… considerándolo bien, el único que podía comprenderlo perfectamente después de Goten.

-Está bien, te perdono por esta vez, Gohan-respondió Trunks, Gohan le sonrió y volvió a ponerse de pie soltando el hombro del niño.

-Gracias, y… ¿qué dices? ¿seguimos con nuestra "cita"?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, el pequeño solo asintió sonriendo, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el centro de Satan City directo al cine, mientras caminaba, Trunks pensó en muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba preguntando ¿qué cosas tendría permitido hacer en público cuando Gohan y él fueran novios oficialmente? ¿podría besarlo en público? ¿quizás en la mejilla? ¿podía abrazarlo o llamarlo con apodos cariñosos? Sus orbes azules se posaron en la mano de Gohan ¿podría tomar su mano sin problemas ahora que caminaban por la calle? ¿o eso significaría "peligro"? quizás a Gohan no le gustaba que un niño le tomara la mano, quizás sí. De repente salió de su trance al sentir como unos dedos cálidos se entrelazaban con sus pequeños dedos como si Gohan supiera lo que estaba pensando, Trunks parpadeó atónito sin entender que pasaba y el semi-saiyajin mayor solo se limitó a sonreírle.

-Puedes tomar mi mano si quieres ¿ves allí?-dijo Gohan apuntando con su mano libre a una niña dándole la mano a su padre para cruzar la calle-es algo normal, no te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás-

Trunks permaneció los siguientes quince minutos del trayecto sujetando la mano de Gohan, el contacto era cálido y a la vez muy agradable, como si la mano del semi-saiyajin adolescente fuera un gatito acurrucándose contra su propia mano. Al llegar al cine, Gohan dejó que Trunks eligiera la película que iban a ver ese día, salieron del cine media hora más tarde (habían ido a ver una película de acción por decisión del niño), Gohan chequeó la hora en su reloj, ahora llevaba uno diferente, el que usaba con el disfraz de "Gran Saiyaman" lo dejó en casa, supuso que no tendría que combatir criminales hoy, miró su reloj y eran las 12:00 p.m

-Oye Trunks ¿tienes hambre? ¿no quieres ir a comer algo?-preguntó Gohan viendo al pequeño amor de su vida.

-Sí, tengo hambre ¿a dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.

-Tú solo sígueme y ya lo sabrás.

* * *

Ambos semi-saiyajines se dirigieron a un café donde Gohan solía llevar a Videl para ir a estudiar después de clases previo a la batalla contra Majin Buu y también para relajarse y beber algo. Al entrar, el ambiente se sintió acogedor y agradable, se sentaron una mesa apartada del resto de la gente, Trunks apreció un poco más el lugar, pudo ver que en las paredes pintadas de color rojo sangre colgaban fotografías con torres, palacios, edificios y castillos de diferentes partes del mundo. Una mesera se acercó a tomar sus pedidos y diez minutos más tarde regreso con ellos en una bandeja, Gohan pidió un ramen con un vaso de agua sin hielo y Trunks había ordenado un  _chicken katsu_ , mientras comían unas chicas que estaban sentadas detrás de ellos no dejaban de comentar lo adorable que era Gohan, cosa que puso un poco celoso a Trunks, así que simplemente intentó ignorarlas mientras comía pero sus comentarios se hacían cada vez más insoportables, pudo ver que una de ellas se levantó de su silla y se acercaba a hablar con Gohan.

-Hola-lo saludó la chica, Gohan apoyó su vaso de agua para verla.

-Um, h-hola-dijo el semi-saiyajin tímidamente, Trunks los observaba molesto pero hacia un enorme esfuerzo por disimularlo.

-Estaba conversando con mis amigas sobre lo adorable que eres-dijo la chica, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el niño de cabellos lilas-¿quién este pequeño que tenemos aquí? ¿acaso es tu hermanito o algo así?-

-¡No soy su hermanito!-respondió Trunks mirando a la chica totalmente molesto, esa pregunta había sido la gota que derramó su vaso-para que sepas, no somos hermanos, él es mi novio-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo la chica sorprendida, Gohan la miro y desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado ¡no podía creerlo! ¿cómo pudo atreverse a decir algo así?

-L-lo siento mucho, es solo un niño, no sabe lo que dice-le dijo Gohan queriendo tranquilizar a la chica, su mirada se fijo en el pequeño semi-saiyajin-Trunks, hay que irnos, ahora-

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Trunks inocentemente, no entendía porque debían irse tan pronto, su pregunta no pudo ser contestada, Gohan se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y tomo su pequeña muñeca con fuerza, para salir del café, antes de irse sacó algo de dinero de su bolsillo, lo dejó en la mesa para pagarle a la mesera y salió de allí sin soltar la muñeca de Trunks, comenzó a caminar alejándose del café-Gohan, Gohan ¡Gohan!-

Gohan reaccionó e instintivamente soltó la muñeca del menor y se volteó para verlo con una expresión entre molesto y avergonzado.

-Gohan, no entiendo que pasa contigo ¿por qué me sacaste así del café?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?!-preguntó Gohan-ahora esa chica pensará que somos novios-

-No, eso no pasará-respondió Trunks-lo dije para que nos dejaran en paz, no soportaba oírla hablar con sus amigas sobre lo "adorable" que eres para ellas…-las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos azules-sentí que ellas querían alejarte de mí-

-Trunks…-Gohan suavizó su mirada y se arrodilló quedando a la altura del niño-escúchame, no me interesan esas chicas, no me gusta nadie más excepto tú ¿entendiste?-Trunks se tranquilizó ante las palabras de su amor secreto y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas-es bueno saber que lo entendiste-el semi-saiyajin se incorporó y extendió su mano hacia él-acompáñame…-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos ahora?-pregunto el niño de cabellos lilas.

-Te llevaré a un lugar especial para mí, además, la cita aún no ha terminado-respondió Gohan-¿qué dices? ¿vienes conmigo o no?-

Trunks tomó la mano de Gohan sin dudar siquiera, el semi-saiyajin puso dos de sus dedos sobre la frente y se concentró buscando el lugar especial al que quería llevar al niño, cuando finalmente dio con él, cargó a Trunks en sus brazos y se teletransportaron desapareciendo de la vista de los demás transeúntes quienes miraron atónitos como ambos semi-saiyajines se teletransportaban para irse de allí.


	14. Capítulo trece

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos semi-saiyajines se habían teletransportado a una playa la cual estaba rodeada por unos enormes riscos alrededor, la fresca brisa soplaba despeinando un poco sus cabellos, Gohan dejó a Trunks con cuidado en la arena, el menor contempló fascinado el paisaje frente a él, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco en aquella enorme playa, sus rayos naranjas se reflejaban en el agua, vio las olas golpear contra la orilla mojando la arena y tuvo una idea, se quitó sus botas y corrió hacia el mar, Gohan solo se quedó allí observándolo jugar en el agua y sonrió levemente, Trunks juntó un poco de agua salada con sus manos y la lanzó creando una pequeña lluvia sobre él, desvió la mirada hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, le hizo una seña para que se acercara pero Gohan se negó.

-¡Ven, Gohan! No quiero estar aquí solo-le dijo Trunks sin salir del agua.

-Estoy bien observándote, Trunks-respondió Gohan, el niño rodó los ojos, salió del agua, caminó hacia él y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó con él al agua.

Gohan sintió un ligero escalofrío al sentir sus pies tocar el agua, estaba fría pero no tanto como la de los lagos y ríos que solía nadar en el bosque cuando era niño, Trunks al ver que Gohan no se movía, si no que se quedaba quieto viendo hacia un punto distante, recogió un poco de agua con sus manos y se la arrojó al semi-saiyajin quien reaccionó viendo al pequeño un poco molesto, así que el también tomó un poco de agua con sus manos y se la echó encima, mojando su cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué malo eres!-protestó el niño de cabellos lilas mirando a Gohan mientras se quitaba el agua salada que por poco caía sobre sus ojos.

-No te quejes, solo es agua. Además, tu empezaste así que ahora es mi turno-respondió Gohan, Trunks se enojó e intentó empujar a Gohan para que se cayera al agua pero no pudo hacerlo, entonces el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo empujó apenas con la mano y Trunks se cayó de espaldas al agua mojando su ropa.

* * *

Estuvieron jugando en el agua por casi una hora y media hasta que tuvieron que salir porque comenzaba a oscurecer, además, el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte haciendo que el clima se tornara más y más frío, ambos semi-saiyajines se pusieron los zapatos aunque tenían los pies llenos de arena, caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras de madera que conducían a una pequeña cabaña, se miraron entre ellos dudando quien iba a subir primero, al final; Gohan dejo que Trunks subiera primero y él lo siguió detrás. El interior de la cabaña era cálido, rústico y era mejor estar allí adentro que afuera en la playa, Trunks se quitó las botas, las cuales estaban llenas de arena al igual que Gohan, este se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para preparar una taza de té y Trunks se sentó en el sofá de la sala, no podía negar que se había divertido mucho hoy, sobre todo si se trataba de Gohan, por un segundo creyó que iba a llevarlo a algún lugar que solo al semi-saiyajin adolescente le gustaba pero estaba equivocado, lo había llevado a esa hermosa playa lejos de la civilización, lejos de todo, solo estaban ellos dos allí. De repente, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza pero lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que Gohan viniera con el té para que su pregunta fuera contestada, escuchó unos pasos, se volteó y vio a Gohan caminar hacia el sofá donde el menor estaba sentado con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de té.

-El té ya está listo pero sigue caliente, no lo bebas aún-dijo Gohan colocando las dos tazas de té en la mesita de madera cerca del sofá pero no demasiado cerca de la vieja chimenea que había allí, el semi-saiyajin pudo notar que Trunks no lo escuchaba, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mirando hacia la nada-¿Trunks? ¡Trunks!-

-¿Ah? ¿qué? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Trunks quien reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Gohan llamándolo.

-¿Pasa algo, Trunks? Te quedaste mirando hacia la nada-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomando asiento en el sofá junto a él, Trunks se acomodó de forma que estuviera enfrentado a Gohan, con su pequeño brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, a menos que la manta que cubría el respaldo contara como parte de él.

-No, no pasa nada, Gohan. Es solo… que me quede pensando en algo-dijo Trunks cabizbajo, recordó la pregunta y elevó su mirada hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-yo… yo… quiero preguntarte una cosa-

-¿Sí? ¿de qué se trata?

-Me trajiste a esta playa tan bonita y te lo agradezco-dijo Trunks, Gohan se rió bajito-estoy hablando en serio ¡no te rías! De verdad te lo agradezco, pero necesito saber ¿cómo encontraste esta playa? Por favor, cuéntamelo, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie-

-Bien, te lo contaré-respondió Gohan-no hace mucho tiempo estaba volviendo a casa luego de la escuela, estaba cansado y necesitaba hacer una parada antes de llegar, así que estuve buscando un sitio donde descansar y poder estar solo, sin que nadie me molestara. Después de buscar y buscar por un largo rato, encontré esta playa, desde entonces vengo aquí cada vez que puedo, por lo menos después de entrenar con mi padre o Goten, nadie conoce esta playa, solo yo-

-Hmmm… entonces esta playa sería como tu santuario secreto ¿no es así?-preguntó el niño sin dejar de ver a Gohan, estaba interesado en conocer más secretos sobre esa playa.

-S-Sí, algo así, jejeje… ahora, debes prometerme que nunca, nunca le vas a decir a nadie sobre esta playa ¿de acuerdo? Ni Goten tiene que saber de esta playa-

-Está bien, tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie. Además ¿por qué le contaría a Goten? Sabes que él y yo ya no somos amigos-respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros, Gohan se golpeó la frente con una mano porque ya casi se había olvidado que Trunks y su hermanito habían dejado de ser amigos. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, solo bebieron su té en silencio contemplando las chispas que salían del fuego de la chimenea, cuando terminaron, Gohan llevó las tazas a la cocina y al rato salió de la cocina con una linterna en la mano.

-¿Por qué trajiste la linterna, Gohan? ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Trunks viendo al semi-saiyajin con la linterna en la mano.

-Acompáñame, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-respondió Gohan.

-¿Qué vas a mostrarme? ¿eso forma parte de la cita?

-Para mí, la cita terminó hace dos horas, es algo que solo quiero compartir contigo, ve a buscar tu chaqueta, saldremos enseguida.

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan y Trunks caminaban por la playa iluminando el camino con la linterna, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas entrecerrara los ojos para que no se llenaran de arena, caminaba mientras se aferraba a sí mismo con fuerza a la tela de su chaqueta, tenía mucho frío y muy en el fondo de su mente se arrepentía de no haber traído una chaqueta más abrigada, no sabía que Gohan iba a llevarlo a una playa lejos de toda civilización existente, finalmente, después de caminar por diez minutos, llegaron a una pequeña gruta que había en uno de los riscos ubicados en la playa.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué querías mostrarme? no puedo ver nada, Gohan-dijo Trunks asomando la cabeza por la pequeña gruta.

-Solo cállate y observa-dijo Gohan, con su linterna iluminó el interior de la gruta y el pequeño semi-saiyajin pudo ver que en el interior de la gruta había cristales que brillaban con la luz de la linterna, todos poseían formas, tamaños y grosores diferentes, Trunks vio como Gohan se subía a una de las rocas de aquel pequeño lugar para remover un cristal con forma de un pez, cerró su mano sin aplicar mucha fuerza para que no se le cayera el cristal en la arena, bajó de la roca y salió de la gruta donde Trunks lo esperaba-¿qué dices? ¿te gustó lo que viste ahí adentro?-Trunks asintió-pues, tengo algo mejor, cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano-

Trunks dudó un poco pero obedeció al instante, después de todo, confiaba en Gohan, cerró los ojos y extendió su pequeña mano como el semi-saiyajin adolescente le había indicado, sintió como este depositaba algo en su pequeña mano, abrió los ojos y al mirar hacia abajo, se sorprendió un poco al ver un pequeño cristal con forma de pez en su mano abierta.

-G-Gohan, yo… no… no sé qué decir ¿q-qué es esto?-preguntó Trunks.

-Es un cristal que saque de la gruta, e-es un regalo para ti, ahora te pertenece-respondió Gohan, el niño se quedó sin palabras, sin duda era la cosa más linda que alguien hubiera hecho para él, nunca antes le habían regalado algo así, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos con su chaqueta pero Gohan pudo notarlas y se preocupó-¿qué pasa? ¿no te gusta el regalo que te di?-

-N-No es eso, no me gusta… me encanta, e-es muy lindo, nunca antes alguien me había regalado algo así-comentó Trunks sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, a diferencia de las anteriores, estás lágrimas eran de felicidad. Guardó el cristal en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para no perderlo, se secó las lágrimas con la mano y corrió a abrazar al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con fuerza-muchas gracias, Gohan-

-De nada, haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes-dijo Gohan correspondiendo al abrazo del menor con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con mucho cariño, transmitiendo todo el amor que tenía para darle en ese momento.

Enseguida se separaron, Gohan se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el risco, tomo a Trunks por sus pequeños brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, se quedaron mirándose fijamente por… ¿a quién le importaba? Que el tiempo se fuera volando, después de todo, en aquella playa solo estaban ellos dos. Ambos cortaron la distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso, el cual poco a poco se fue intensificando, separándose de vez en cuando para respirar, Gohan rozó con la punta de su cálida lengua los labios del menor ligeramente entreabiertos, Trunks abrió un poco su boca para invitar a su amor secreto a introducir su lengua, quien aceptó gustoso, recorrió aquella pequeña cavidad por unos minutos hasta que se separaron para respirar, tan solo un delgado hilo de saliva los unía, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros miró hacia abajo encontrándose con los ojos del pequeño amor de su vida, los cuales tenían un brillo especial e inocente en ellos.

-Trunks, e-escucha, antes de continuar yo… tengo algo que preguntarte, e-es muy importante para mí-dijo Gohan levemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-preguntó Trunks con sus pequeñas manos posadas en los hombros del semi-saiyajin adolescente.

-Me quede pensando en lo que le dijiste a esa chica en el café, sobre… bueno, sobre eso de que tú y yo éramos novios ¿sabes de qué estoy hablando?-dijo Gohan, Trunks solamente asintió-bien, me preguntaba si tú… lo diré más formalmente, Trunks ¿quieres ser mi novio?-

No hubo necesidad de responder a esa pregunta, después de todo, era algo que Trunks había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. El pequeño niño se acercó un poco más, besó la frente de su ahora novio, su nariz y nuevamente atacó sus labios en un nuevo beso, las manos del semi-saiyajin adolescente se dirigieron a la nuca del menor atrayéndolo más hacia él para profundizar el beso pero Trunks se resistió y se separó bruscamente de él, sus pequeñas manos viajaron desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, acariciando su abdomen por encima de la playera que estaba usando, se topó con el borde de sus pantalones, sonrió tímidamente desabrochándole el botón y comenzó a bajar la cremallera lentamente.

-T-Trunks… ¿qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Gohan, no obtuvo respuesta por parte del niño, deslizo su mano hacia su miembro, rozándolo suavemente-¡ah! Trunks…-

-¿Te gusta esto? ¿te gusta lo que sientes?-preguntó el menor sonriendo al sentir la erección de Gohan por debajo de su ropa interior, volvió a colocar su pequeña mano allí y siguió frotando su miembro creando una extraña fricción entre aquella parte de su anatomía y la tela del bóxer negro que llevaba puesto. Gohan se estremeció y comenzó a gemir más, tenia suerte de que solo estuvieran ellos dos, si alguien más hubiera escuchado sus gemidos probablemente estaría muy avergonzado-te gusta la forma en que esto se siente ¿no es así?-

Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, Trunks estaba tan excitado como lo estaba Gohan, sin poder contenerse más, llevó sus pequeñas manos al borde de los pantalones del semi-saiyajin adolescente y los bajó junto con su ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos, colocó una de sus manos alrededor de su erección. Gohan emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir la mano del pequeño en su erección, el contacto de su mano era frío pero por alguna razón se sentía bien, aquella pequeña mano comenzó a masturbar su miembro descendiendo por la base hasta llegar a la punta de la cual salía un poco de líquido pre-seminal, con su pulgar tocó la pequeña abertura de donde provenía aquel líquido transparente y comenzó a trazar suaves círculos alrededor de la punta, lubricándola lo mejor que podía, esto solo provocó que Gohan gimiera más e intento reprimirlo mordiendo su labio inferior pero Trunks no se daría por vencido, tarde o temprano lograría escuchar sus gemidos. Bajó su cabeza e introdujo la erección de Gohan en su boca, succionando tiernamente la punta.

-Aaah… T-Trunks, nngh-gimió Gohan echando su cabeza hacia atrás, aquella sensación era malditamente placentera y para ser solo un pequeño niño de ocho años, lo hacía bien, condenadamente bien.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Trunks lamiendo levemente la punta.

-S-Sí, se siente bien… malditamente bien…-respondió Gohan con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada por la excitación, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se inclinó otra vez hacia abajo y reanudó su felación-aah, T-Trunks… nngh… T-Trunks…-

Gohan llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del menor, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos lilas, presionándolo contra su miembro para marcar el ritmo, sus caderas comenzaron a sacudirse sin dejar de simular penetraciones en aquella cálida y pequeña boca que el niño poseía, Trunks se dedicaba a lamer todo lo que podía de la erección y lo que no podía introducir en su boca, lo masajeaba con sus pequeñas manos, excitando más y más a Gohan, podía escucharlo asfixiándose pero eso no le importaba, aquel sonido lo llevaba a introducirse en lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Gggh, aah… Sí, sí ¡maldición, Trunks!-gritó Gohan, quien tras simular un par de embestidas más, se corrió dentro de la boca del menor, impregnándola con su cálida esencia, al notar esto, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros saco un pañuelo de papel que llevaba consigo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y lo acercó al menor-dioses, lo siento mucho. No me pude contener, puedes escupirlo aquí, Trunks-

Trunks ignoró la sugerencia y en lugar de escupir en aquel pañuelo de papel, decidió tragar todo lo que pudo de aquella cálida esencia provocando que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Gohan, cuando vio que el niño termino de tragar lo que pudo de su semen, notó que un poco se había escurrido en la comisura de su labio así que se ocupó de limpiarlo con el pañuelo que anteriormente le ofreció.

-Esperaba que tuviera un sabor desagradable pero no fue así-comentó Trunks con la voz ligeramente rasposa-es ligeramente salado y un poco dulce-

-Trunks… eso… eso fue… increíble-dijo Gohan con la respiración entrecortada, producto de la felación que acababa de tener, volvió a acomodarse el bóxer junto con sus pantalones, cuando terminó se levantó del suelo y ayudo a Trunks a levantarse-debemos volver a casa pronto o nuestros padres podrían sospechar-

Sin decir una palabra más, regresaron a la cabaña para tomarse un baño juntos, Gohan pasó un poco de jabón corporal por el cuerpo del menor para evitar que Vegeta sintiera su esencia en él, al mismo tiempo, el semi-saiyajin adolescente enjabonó su cuerpo con un jabón de rosas que había allí para evitar que su padre oliera la esencia del menor en su cuerpo. Después de bañarse y vestirse con sus respectivas ropas, se teletransportaron a la Corporación Capsula, antes de irse a casa, Trunks se despidió de Gohan con un último beso esa noche y después entró en aquel edificio amarillo, Gohan se quedó allí por unos segundos observándolo entrar, cuando la puerta se cerró, se alejó de allí y emprendió vuelo de regreso a su casa.


	15. Capítulo catorce

Trunks entró en la Corporación Capsula con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, estaba muy cansado, había estado todo el día con Gohan y necesitaba descansar un poco, a su lado pasó su padre, Vegeta, quien salía de la cámara de gravedad luego de un día de intenso entrenamiento, el príncipe saiyajin detuvo su caminar al ver a su hijo ir tan feliz su habitación, su ceño se frunció levemente dando a entender que estaba sospechando algo, nunca antes había visto a Trunks de esa manera, algo estaba pasando entre él y Gohan, se juró que no se rendiría hasta averiguar qué estaba pasando entre esos dos.

Apenas entró en su habitación, Trunks se quitó las botas, fue al baño a buscar una toalla para quitarse la arena que le quedó en los pies, si su madre veía que había ensuciado las sábanas de su cama se enfadaría con él así que lo mejor era evitar que eso sucediera. Cuando terminó de quitarse la arena, se recostó en su cama sin cubrirse con las sábanas e intentó dormir, pero pasaban los minutos y le era imposible conciliar el sueño, estaba emocionado con todo lo que había pasado ese día, nunca creyó que esto iba a pasar, hace dos semanas le había confesado a Gohan lo que sentía por él y resultó que él también correspondía sus sentimientos, no solo eso, se besaron por primera vez, incluso si ese no era el primer beso de Gohan, probablemente, el semi-saiyajin quería hacer que recordara el suyo y que lo disfrutara tanto como él, se llevó sus pequeños dedos a sus labios queriendo recordar aquella sensación pero desafortunadamente había desaparecido, aún así recordaba la sensación, fue agradable y le había gustado, sin embargo; había algo que no podía entender ¿acaso Gohan tenía sentimientos por él desde hacía mucho tiempo? y si era así ¿por qué no se lo dijo antes? Quizás no quería decírselo por temor al rechazo y lo entendía, él también hubiera sentido esa clase de miedo y hubiera guardado sus sentimientos por el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros en lo más profundo de su corazón para sacarlos a la luz algún día.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos más lejanos, llevándolo hasta el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Gohan.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Un pequeño bebé de cabellos lilas se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cuna, cubierto con una manta de color celeste claro. Bulma, la madre del pequeño y Gohan se encontraban allí observándolo, bueno, solo Gohan lo observaba con ternura y curiosidad, nunca había visto a un bebé dormir de cerca, era la primera vez que lo hacía, debía admitir que se veía adorable._

_-¿Ya está durmiendo?-le preguntó Gohan a Bulma sin dejar de ver al bebé-¿cómo se llama?-_

_-Se llama Trunks-le respondió Bulma sonriendo, acercándose para ver a su pequeño hijo dormir en su cuna-fue idea mía y de Vegeta llamarlo así-_

_-¿De Vegeta? ¿estás segura? Creo que conociéndolo, le hubiera gustado que llevara un nombre saiyajin-dijo Gohan-pero… por otro lado, puede que tenga sentido-_

_Los dos se rieron ante lo que dijo Gohan, pero enseguida dejaron de reírse al ver como el pequeño bebé se removía de la posición en la que se encontraba, su pequeña manito cerrada en forma de puño se acercó a sus rostro y comenzó a refregar sus ojos con ella._

_-¡Oh! Se está despertando-exclamó la científica de cabellos celestes-debimos haber sido más silenciosos-_

_Gohan se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo que acababa de suceder hace unos segundos atrás, gracias a su risa había despertado al bebé Trunks, poco a poco este fue abriendo sus pequeños ojos viendo todo borroso al principio, parpadeó un par de veces alcanzando a ver con claridad, su expresión de cansancio cambio a una de confusión al ver a Gohan observándolo._

_-Hola, Trunks ¿cómo estás?-dijo Gohan sonriendo, el bebé volvió a llevarse su manito a sus ojos refregándolos por el cansancio-jeje espero que hayas dormido bien, lamento haberte despertado-_

_Trunks dejó de refregarse los ojos y comenzó a balbucear unas palabras incomprensibles, acercó sus pequeños brazos hacia Gohan como queriendo alcanzarlo pero no podía hacerlo, él estaba acostado en su cuna y Gohan estaba de pie, así que el niño semi-saiyajin acercó su mano y tomó la pequeña mano del bebé entre la suya sintiendo su aroma a jabón y talco para bebés pero sobre todo podía sentir su calor, era reconfortante, podía estar sosteniendo su mano todo el día._

_-Creo que le agradas-comentó Bulma al ver el tierno momento que acababa de desarrollarse entre el niño semi-saiyajin y el pequeño bebé. La científica de cabellos celestes aprovechó para levantar a su hijo de su cuna y cargarlo en sus brazos, comenzó a mecerlo mientras él la miraba fijamente a los ojos y luego miraba a Gohan-te agrada Gohan ¿no es así? ¡sí, claro que si te agrada! Estoy segura de que pronto serán muy buenos amigos-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Su madre no se equivocaba con ello, en sus primeros años, Gohan intentó dividir su tiempo entre la escuela, cuidar a Chi-chi, a su hermanito, Goten (el cual aún no conocía en ese tiempo) y sobre todo jugar con él, Gohan se había convertido en su más grande amigo y lo seguía siendo a pesar de que ahora eran novios oficialmente.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_-Trunks, Trunks ¡Trunks! Dioses… ¿dónde se metió ese niño?_

_Gohan caminaba por el bosque buscando al niño semi-saiyajin, estaban jugando a las escondidas y el pequeño se había alejado de él por más de una hora, no sabía dónde podía estar. En eso se detuvo al escuchar el crujir de las ramas de los árboles, por un segundo creyó que se trataba de un pájaro pero se equivocó, pudo ver una sombra asomada entre las hojas, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista, al reconocer esa sombra, supo que era Trunks._

_-Sé que estás ahí arriba, Trunks-dijo Gohan mirando hacia las ramas-baja ahora mismo-_

_-No quiero, me gusta estar aquí-respondió el niño sentado en una de las ramas del árbol, Gohan se cruzó de brazos mirándolo seriamente._

_-Trunks, hablo en serio, bájate de ahí. Si te llegas a caer y te pasa algo, estaré en problemas, después de todo, yo estoy a cargo de ti ahora-respondió Gohan._

_-Te dije que no me quiero bajar…-protestó el niño pero no pudo seguir hablando porque escuchó un ruido de algo quebrarse y era la rama en la que estaba sentado, quiso levantarse y alejarse de allí volando pero no pudo hacerlo, la rama se rompió y se desprendió haciendo que el niño comenzara a caer al suelo-¡Gohan, ayúdame!-_

_Gohan reaccionó y rápidamente tomó al pequeño en sus brazos impidiendo que se diera un golpe contra el suelo o se lastimara, miró hacia abajo y la rama que se había desprendido del árbol cayó contra el suelo rompiéndose en dos pedazos, tragó saliva al imaginar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera atrapado a Trunks a tiempo pero por suerte, el pequeño semi-saiyajin estaba a salvo en sus brazos, sus orbes azules se enfocaron en el otro semi-saiyajin que lo había salvado y se aferró a él con fuerza, arrugando su camiseta y ocultando su rostro para que no lo vea llorar._

_-Shh… Trunks, tranquilo, no llores-dijo Gohan abrazando al semi-saiyajin con ternura-todo está bien, el susto ya pasó-_

_Trunks siguió llorando por un rato, con su rostro presionado contra el pecho del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, Gohan notó que el abrazo no era suficiente consuelo así que se puso a tararear una melodía que su madre solía cantarle para que se quedara dormido cuando era un bebé. Poco a poco, el niño fue calmando su respiración hasta que se tornó relajada y dejó de llorar, unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, al ver que ya estaba calmado, Gohan decidió emprender vuelo de regreso a la Corporación Capsula para dejarlo en su casa._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_El timbre de la entrada principal de la Corporación Capsula sonó, un Trunks de cinco años fue corriendo a ver quien tocaba el timbre de la puerta de su casa, al llegar abrió la puerta encontrándose Gohan quien le sonreía alegremente, el pequeño le correspondió la sonrisa, pues le alegraba volver a verlo pero notó que su amigo no estaba solo, alguien más estaba junto a él, ese alguien era una chica de cabello largo oscuro recogido en dos coletas con hermosos ojos celestes más claros que los suyos propios._

_-Gohan, bienvenido-lo saludo Trunks pero al ver a aquella chica, su sonrisa se borró-¿quién es ella?-_

_-¿Uh? ¡Oh, claro! Um… ella… ella es Videl, es una amiga de la escuela-le respondió Gohan-vino conmigo a estudiar, me temo que no podré jugar contigo hoy así que te traje a alguien para que te entretengas-_

_-¿Me trajiste un amigo, Gohan? ¿quién es?-preguntó el pequeño semi-saiyajin, se acercó a su amigo y pudo ver una pequeña silueta con cabellos alborotados que al verlo escondió detrás de Gohan._

_-Vamos, Goten, asómate y conoce a tu nuevo amigo-le dijo Gohan al pequeño niño que se escondía detrás de él, Goten volvió a asomarse aferrándose fuertemente al pantalón de su hermano mayor y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo._

_-No quiero tener otro amigo, ya tengo muchos en la escuela-respondió Goten sin soltar el pantalón de su hermano._

_-No seas tímido, Goten. Además, este niño no es como los que conoces en la escuela, él es…-dijo Gohan pero se detuvo pensando cómo explicarle a su hermano que Trunks era saiyajin sin que Videl lo descubriera-especial como tú y yo, acércate y salúdalo ¿o acaso le tienes miedo?-_

_-¿Qué? No ¡por supuesto que no! ¡yo no le tengo miedo a nada!-le respondió Goten molesto apartándose de su hermano con los brazos cruzados, miró a Trunks y armándose de valor se acercó a él un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que entablaría una amistad con un niño mitad humano y mitad saiyajin como él y Gohan-eh... h-hola, s-soy Goten ¿tú quien eres?-_

_-Me llamo Trunks, un gusto conocerte, Goten ¿quieres ir a jugar conmigo?-preguntó Trunks sonriendo._

_Goten solo asintió y ambos niños se dirigieron a la sala de la Corporación Capsula para jugar mientras Gohan y Videl se iban a estudiar a la cocina, de vez en cuando hacían un descanso para vigilar a los niños y asegurarse de que no se metieran en problemas, Trunks desviaba la mirada para observar a Gohan y a su amiga quienes estudiaban o se distraían hablando de quien sabe qué cosa, ya que el menor no prestaba mucha atención en lo que hablaban, si no que se fijaba más en como Videl miraba a Gohan cuando le hablaba, en como ella se reía y le daba golpes amistosos o simplemente acariciaba su mejilla y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se dejaba hacer, el enojo comenzó a aparecer en el rostro del niño de cabellos lilas, odiaba tener ver que otra persona tocaba algo que para él estaba prohibido, como deseaba poder acercarse a aquella chica y apartarla de Gohan, decirle que era suyo y no tenía derecho a tocarlo así pero no podía, hacerlo implicaría problemas. Sucedía que, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Trunks tuvo que reconocer que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Gohan pero no estaba listo para decírselo aún, temía que el semi-saiyajin lo rechazara o que dejaran de ser amigos, prefería seguir conservando el estrecho lazo de amistad que mantenía con él antes que perderlo para siempre._

_-Trunks, Trunks-lo llamó Goten intentando sacarlo de sus pensamientos, no obtuvo resultado así que intentó gritar-¡hey, Trunks!_

_-¡¿Qué quieres?!-le respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas de la misma forma asustando un poco a Goten._

_-Uh… y-yo solo quería preguntarte si querías entrenar conmigo-preguntó Goten temblando un poco por el repentino grito que su amigo acababa de darle, Trunks notó esto y respiro profundo para calmarse._

_-Sí, vamos, Goten. Sería lo mejor para los dos, además, Gohan necesita pasar tiempo con su "amiga"-dijo Trunks haciendo énfasis en la palabra, ambos niños se fueron de allí sin darse cuenta de que Gohan acababa de escuchar lo que había dicho Trunks, no entendía que le estaba pasando ¿acaso él… estaba celoso? Pero ¿por qué?_

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas movió la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo borrar ese recuerdo de su mente, pensar aquella vez que Gohan vino con Videl a la Corporación Capsula lo lastimaba, en ese momento sintió que lo estaba perdiendo, por esa razón empezó a jugar con Goten más seguido, para poder ignorar el hecho de que Gohan probablemente lo estaba reemplazando, con el tiempo, él y Goten se hicieron mejores amigos pero sus sentimientos hacia Gohan no habían cambiado, por unos meses esos sentimientos quedaron guardados en el fondo de su corazón, hasta que un día, accidentalmente le había comentado un secreto muy vergonzoso a su madre cuando volvió de la escuela. A ella no pareció molestarle pero su padre en cambio… no se lo tomó muy bien…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Trunks entró a su casa y cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de él, miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que se acercara para preguntarle qué había pasado, tan solo quería desaparecer por unos momentos, quería que lo dejaran en paz, en su mano sostenía un papel que estaba un poco arrugado por la fuerza que aplicó en él. Ese día en la escuela, la maestra les había pedido que dibujaran sus sueños o sus objetivos para el futuro y el pequeño semi-saiyajin no tuvo mejor idea que dibujarse a si mismo casándose con Gohan lo mejor que pudo, cuando terminó el dibujo y se lo mostró a su maestra, ella no comprendió que mensaje quería transmitir con el dibujo pero al querer explicárselo, provoco que muchos de sus compañeros se rieran de él y los niños se burlaran por imaginar que se casaría con su amigo en el futuro, así que al terminar las clases, no esperó a que vinieran a buscarlo, simplemente se alejó volando rumbo a la Corporación Capsula. Mientras caminaba directo a su habitación, escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo, se dirigió a la cocina y la encontró sentada frente a la mesa con muchos papeles importantes en la mano de los cuales el pequeño semi-saiyajin no entendía de qué estarían hablando pero estaba seguro de que tenían algo que ver con su trabajo._

_-Trunks, hola, no te escuche entrar ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-lo saludo Bulma alegremente pero su expresión cambió al ver a su hijo cabizbajo en la entrada de la cocina con un papel arrugado en la mano-¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?-_

_Trunks no respondió, avanzó hacia su madre y colocó el papel arrugado sobre la mesa, Bulma miró aquel papel por unos segundos, luego a su hijo y finalmente tomó el papel con su mano y lo volteó para ver que estaba pasando, al voltear el papel pudo ver un dibujo que había hecho su hijo ese día en la escuela pero no entendía muy bien que estaba expresando en él._

_-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?-preguntó la científica de cabellos celestes observando el dibujo detenidamente intentando encontrar el mensaje que transmitía._

_-E-Es un dibujo que hice en la escuela-respondió Trunks-la maestra pidió que dibujaramos nuestros planes para el futuro y yo… yo… me dibuje junto a Gohan, mamá. Le dije a la maestra que cuando crezca quiero casarme con Gohan-_

_Bulma se quedó sorprendida ante la confesión de su hijo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso su pequeño planeaba casarse con Gohan cuando crezca? Si había dibujado eso, solo podía significar que muy en el fondo, Trunks estaba enamorado del hijo de su mejor amigo pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento, supuso que solo era una fantasía infantil y que pronto la olvidaría cuando crezca._

_-Aaaw ¡eso es muy bonito, Trunks! ¿en serio quieres casarte con Gohan cuando crezcas?-preguntó Bulma siguiéndole la corriente a su hijo, Trunks solo se limitó a asentir ligeramente avergonzado-¿sabes? No veo nada de malo en ello, por supuesto que puedes casarte con Gohan en el futuro, te doy mi aprobación, es más, si quieres puedo ayudarlos a organizar la boda-_

_-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA, ONNA!_

_Madre e hijo se voltearon al ver a un molesto y furioso vegeta en la puerta de la cocina, había salido de la cámara de gravedad para descansar un poco y beber agua, pero mientras hacía su recorrido por el pasillo, escuchó la conversación de Bulma y Trunks, no está demás decir que también escuchó a su hijo decirle a aquella mujer vulgar que quería casarse con Gohan cuando fuera mayor._

_-¿De qué estás hablando, Vegeta? ¿acaso no te interesa la idea de que tu hijo quiera casarse con alguien cuando sea mayor?-preguntó Bulma molesta e incrédula por las palabras de su esposo._

_-Claro que me importa, Onna, quiero que Trunks se case con alguien cuando sea mayor pero si va a hacerlo que sea con una chica de su misma élite-respondió Vegeta molesto, su hijo además de heredar la Corporación Capsula cuando fuera mayor, también sería el futuro líder de los saiyajin y si quería mantener ese legado, según las reglas del extinto planeta Vejitasei debía estar con alguien de su misma posición social._

_-Esto no es justo, papá ¿Por qué no quieres que me case con Gohan?-dijo Trunks viendo a su padre, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso del príncipe saiyajin ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿su hijo pensaba casarse con aquel hijo bastardo de Kakarotto? Prefería morir y pasar la eternidad en el infierno antes que ver eso._

_-Porque Gohan es un guerrero de clase baja ¡ningún hijo mío se casará con alguien de clase baja!-respondió Vegeta enfadado, Trunks lo vio con desilusión mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos azules, sintió muchas ganas de llorar-no te atrevas a llorar delante de mí, niño. Eres un saiyajin y debes actuar como tal, llorar solo te volverá débil y vulnerable-._

_-¡PÚDRETE!-le gritó el pequeño semi-saiyajin dejando sorprendida a su madre, ella nunca antes había escuchado a su hijo decir una grosería tan fuerte como esa y menos a su propio padre, Trunks respiró profundo tratando de retener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y fue corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación, Vegeta solo lo observó correr hacia su habitación mientras lloraba, en ese preciso momento se sentía avergonzado por tener un hijo emocionalmente débil._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Así transcurrió un buen tiempo en el que Trunks seguía insistiendo que quería casarse con Gohan cuando crezca, bueno, al menos hasta que cumplió seis años, para cuando tuvo esa edad, había dejado de decir que quería casarse con Gohan, tuvo que reconocer que eso quedaría como una simple fantasía infantil y eso tranquilizó a Vegeta, suponiendo que por fin su hijo había recapacitado ante el hecho de que Gohan no era nada más que el hijo de un soldado de clase baja y por lo tanto no podría estar con él como quería. Si tan solo supiera lo equivocado que estaba, la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando supiera que Trunks había logrado estar con Gohan, no de la forma que el imaginaba cuando había hecho ese dibujo con su expectativa para el futuro pero si había logrado estrechar más su relación y ahora eran novios oficialmente pero siempre a escondidas de los demás, el pequeño semi-saiyajin observó el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las 22:30 p.m ¡dioses! Debía irse a dormir pronto, mañana debía levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas, poco a poco cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, soñando con pasar el resto de su vida y sus años por vivir junto a Gohan.


	16. Capítulo quince

Gohan se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama con las manos apoyadas sobre su cabeza a modo de almohada improvisada aunque tuviera la almohada real debajo de sus manos, en su mente seguía repasando todo lo que ocurrió ese día, aún le costaba creer que se había atrevido a pedirle a Trunks que fuera su novio, tampoco podía creer que el menor se hubiera atrevido a hacerle una felación estando solos en aquella playa pero lo mejor de todo fue el último beso que compartieron antes de volver a casa… ¡dioses! No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules mirándolo con inocencia, una inocencia que no se reflejaba en nadie más, ni siquiera en Goten, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esos pequeños y suaves labios que no solo tuvo el privilegio de besar una vez, si no que fueron varias veces ese día, acercó sus dedos a sus labios queriendo recordar aquella sensación y efectivamente seguía allí, quería recordarla por siempre ¿cómo algo que podía llegar a ser moralmente incorrecto podía sentirse tan bien? Salió repentinamente de su trance al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse, por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Goten pero no, estaba equivocado, su padre apareció del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hey, Gohan-lo saludo Gokū una vez entró en la habitación.

-Hola, papá-dijo Gohan devolviéndole el saludo, pudo ver que su padre estaba cansado y tenía leves ojeras bajo sus ojos-uh… papá ¿estás bien?-

-¿Qué? ¡Sí, sí, no te preocupes, Gohan! Solo estoy agotado, llevo muchos días entrenando y no he descansado en un largo tiempo, además de que tu madre me regaña cada vez que llego tarde a casa, creo que está en sus "días" ni siquiera sé qué significa eso-respondió Gokū llevando su mano detrás de su nuca avergonzado, algo tan característico de él.

-Ya lo creo, papá-Gohan pensó que quizás su padre tenía razón, su madre lo regañaba tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, a menudo pensaba que ella trataba a su esposo como si fuera otro hijo más y no como el hombre con el que ella se casó. Gokū tomó la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su hijo y sentó en ella, Gohan imitó su acción quedando sentado en la cama-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Vine a ver como estabas-respondió el saiyajin encogiéndose de hombros-también quería decirte que he visto que pasas mucho tiempo con Trunks últimamente-

-Sí, lo sé, papá. Supongo que necesita un amigo, quiero decir, se peleó con Goten y ya no están tan unidos como antes… ¿qué tiene de malo que pase tiempo con él?-preguntó Gohan un poco nervioso por lo que dijo su padre.

-No tiene nada de malo, solo pensé que ese niño necesita a alguien que lo cuide y me alegra que ese alguien seas tú-respondió Gokū-es bueno ver que ustedes se divierten y sobre todo, me alegra saber que están saliendo-

-¡¿Qué?!-Gohan se quedó estático ¿a qué se refería con eso de "saliendo"? ¿acaso su padre sabía de su enfermiza relación con Trunks? Rogaba a los dioses que no estuviera malpensando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo que oíste, Gohan, me alegra ver que pasen tanto tiempo juntos. Bien, ya tengo que irme, buenas noches.

Gokū se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación de Gohan pero apenas estaba cerrando la puerta se encontró con Goten apoyado contra la pared, eso asusto un poco al saiyajin quien no entendía porque su hijo menor estaba allí en lugar de estar descansado en su habitación como debía ser, si Chi-chi veía que Goten estaba fuera de la cama a esa hora estaría en problemas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama, Goten?-preguntó Gokū viendo a su hijo menor.

-Yo… quería hablar con Gohan pero veo que estaba ocupado hablando contigo-respondió Goten-¿ya terminaste? Necesito entrar-

-Uh, c-claro, sí, ya termine de hablar con él. Puedes pasar.

-Arigato, Otou-san.

Gokū se retiró a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y Goten se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor, se aseguro de que su padre no volviera a pasar por ahí, rápidamente cerró la puerta y corrió emocionado hacia Gohan abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Aaaah!-gritó Goten sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano-tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste en tu cita con Trunks-

-Shh, baja la voz, Goten. Mamá y papá podrían oírte y me meterás en problemas-dijo Gohan deshaciendo el abrazo de su hermanito.

-Lo siento, pero, en serio, quiero saber qué hiciste en tu cita con Trunks-dijo Goten ansioso, como fundashi secreto debía estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba entre su hermano y su ex mejor amigo, ahora futuro cuñado.

-No hicimos nada interesante, Goten. Fuimos al cine ver una película de acción, almorzamos en un café al que solía llevar a Videl después de la escuela…-Gohan detuvo su narración al ver la expresión molesta de su hermanito debido a que escuchó el nombre de la chica de cabellos oscuros-olvídalo, después de almorzar estuvimos jugando en una playa y al caer la noche lo lleve de regreso a casa-

-Jajaja, vaya Gohan, nunca pensé que vería ese lado tan cursi en ti, Onii-chan-comentó Goten riéndose, se bajó de la cama de su hermano y abrió la puerta de la habitación-bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber, buenas noches-

Goten cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y caminó a la suya propia gritado en voz baja cosas como "el Truhan es real, el Truhan es real", Gohan lo escuchó alejarse, cuando los ruidos cesaron, apagó la luz de su habitación, se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama sin cambiarse de ropa siquiera e intentó conciliar el sueño pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía hacerlo, pues una duda rondaba por su mente y necesitaba aclararla ¿cómo sabía su padre de su relación con Trunks? ¿acaso los había espiado durante su cita? ¿había estado cerca del menor para sentir su aroma en él? ¿y si había estado intentando percibir el aroma del niño en su cuerpo? Oh no, oh no, todo se estaba saliendo de control, si su padre sabía de su relación lo más probable es que se lo hubiera contado a Vegeta y ellos podrían llegar a ser descubiertos. Debía ir a ver a Trunks lo más pronto posible y hablar con él, averiguar si Vegeta sospechaba de la relación que mantenía con el menor.

* * *

Gohan salió de su casa mucho antes de que el sol se asomara por las montañas en las que vivía, salió de su habitación usando un conjunto de ropa negra que hacía juego con su cabello en puntas para no llamar la atención, si iba a ir a la Corporación Capsula, lo mejor que podía ser era evitar ser visto. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado evitando despertar a sus padres, pues la habitación en la que ellos descansaban no estaba muy lejos de las escaleras y el lavadero, antes de irse escribió una nota a sus padres con la excusa de que debía reunirse temprano con unos compañeros de la escuela para estudiar, abrió la puerta de su casa y se alejó de allí volando rumbo a la Corporación Capsula, mientras volaba sintió el frío viento de la madrugada golpear contra su rostro, se sentía bien pero luego recordó que no quería que Vegeta o Bulma lo vieran, así que además de vestirse con ropa que no llamara mucho la atención, decidió esconder su ki a pocos metros de llegar al enorme edificio amarillo en forma de domo.

Voló hacia el jardín trasero de la inmensa edificación, aterrizo en el césped y comenzó a caminar buscando la ventana que daba a la habitación de Trunks, no le sería difícil encontrarla ya que estaba ubicada en el segundo piso del edificio y además podía sentir el ki del menor incluso si este estaba durmiendo. Cuando dio con la ventana de la habitación del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, tomó un par de piedras pequeñas y las arrojó contra el cristal de la ventana, al primer intento no obtuvo respuesta, arrojó la segunda piedra y esperó, parecía que iban a pasar horas hasta que el menor se dignara a aparecer pero estaba equivocado, sintió su ki aproximarse con lentitud hacia la ventana, la abrió y pudo ver su cabeza asomarse a través de ella.

-Quien sea que esté ahí afuera ¡lárguese ahora mismo!-gritó el niño desde la ventana.

-¡Shhh!-le dijo Gohan en un intento por hacer que Trunks bajara el volumen de su voz pero al parecer no le hizo caso.

-¿Gohan? Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Trunks en voz terriblemente alta y totalmente confundido.

-Shh, cállate, no hagas mucho ruido. No quiero que tu padre o Bulma se enteren que estoy aquí-respondió Gohan en voz baja pero audible, Trunks asintió-esconde tu ki rápido y ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar-

Trunks saltó de la ventana y bajó volando hacia su amado, escondiendo su ki para evitar que su padre lo descubriera, por suerte, para los saiyajines, el vuelo generaba una pequeña fluctuación en su ki por lo tanto era imposible que Vegeta los sintiera, Gohan atrapó al niño en sus brazos y rápidamente fue corriendo a esconderse con él en unos arbustos del jardín, con cuidado deposito a Trunks en el césped mientras Gohan se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas frente a él.

-¿Qué pasó ahora, Gohan? ¿de qué debemos hablar?-preguntó Trunks refregándose los ojos con cansancio, pues aún tenía sueño y Gohan lo había sacado demasiado temprano de la cama.

-Trunks, yo… quiero decir… nosotros, tenemos un problema muy serio-respondió Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo miró sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo, la falta de sueño lo estaba afectando, así que sin más desviaciones, Gohan comenzó a contarle a Trunks la conversación que tuvo con su padre la otra noche en su habitación, cuando terminó, el niño se quedo callado procesando las palabras que acaba de escuchar y finalmente hablo.

-Entonces ¿él lo sabe?

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro pero puede que quizás si sepa lo que está pasando entre nosotros-respondió Gohan un poco inseguro de su afirmación.

-Espera, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo pudo enterarse Gokū de lo nuestro?-preguntó Trunks confundido.

-No lo sé, quizás sea un asunto de saiyajin que desconozco… quiero decir, quizás él y tu padre…-respondió Gohan.

-No, es imposible que él le haya contado a mi papá o que él lo sepa, quiero decir, nunca se lo dijimos a nadie, acordamos que lo diríamos cuando el momento llegara y si mi papá hubiera escuchado al señor Gokū hablar de lo nuestro, lo más probable es que se pondría furioso, lo conozco bien, Gohan y sé que él no aprobaría lo que tenemos.

-Trunks, ya sé que Vegeta es tu padre y que lo conoces pero no lo conoces tanto como yo, puede que no llegue a aprobar lo que tenemos pero estoy seguro de que él querría alejarme de ti si lo supiera-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se quedó callado y pensativo por un momento, Trunks lo miró por unos segundos sin saber que estaba tramando dentro de su mente.

-¿Gohan…?

-¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes, todo estará bien, lo solucionaremos.

-De acuerdo, entonces… tengo una teoría, digamos que mi papá y el señor Gokū saben de lo nuestro ¿no es así? Hagamos de cuenta que solo están intentando asustarnos o hacernos creer que saben de nuestra relación cuando en realidad no es así, además, es imposible que mi papá haya sentido tu aroma en mi cuerpo, quiero decir, me he bañado más veces de las que recuerdo, incluso cuando termino de entrenar, quizás… ¿quizás Gokū lo haya sentido?

-No lo creo, lo dudo mucho, es más, yo también me he bañado tantas veces como es posible y he estado usando desinfectante de manos, es posible que ellos aún no lo sepan.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Gohan?

-Por supuesto-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

Atrajo al menor hacia él en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, estaba estresado por la sola idea de pensar que sus padres los hubieran descubierto, eso le aterraba, sobre todo si debía imaginar lo que le haría Vegeta si supiera que hacia ese tipo de "cosas" con su hijo, respiró profundo y soltó un largo suspiro para calmarse mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Trunks, pasados unos segundos se separó de él y lo besó no una, si no muchas veces en la mejilla haciéndole cosquillas al niño.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que estaba asustado, creí que ellos lo sabían-dijo Gohan una vez que se separó del menor.

-Lo sé, entiendo que tengas miedo, créeme, yo también lo tuve apenas me lo dijiste-dijo Trunks.

Después de eso, ambos semi-saiyajines llegaron a un pequeño acuerdo: seguirían viéndose a escondidas cada vez que podían pero debían ser más cautelosos, por poco, sus padres los descubrían y la idea los había aterrado, sobre todo por la conversación que Gohan había tenido con su padre la noche anterior, cuando cerraron aquel acuerdo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se despidió del pequeño amor de su vida con un abrazo y rápidamente regresó volando a casa para cambiarse de ropa antes de que su madre notara su ausencia y pudiera desayunar antes de ir a la escuela.

* * *

Durante tres semanas, Gohan no fue a la Corporación Capsula a visitar a Trunks, de hecho, decidió que debían estar un tiempo distanciados, sería lo mejor para los dos, en el último fin de semana que pasó con el menor, le sugirió que pasara un pequeño tiempo de calidad con Vegeta para evitar sospechas y celos por parte del príncipe saiyajin, Trunks accedió y por esa razón fue que estaban distanciados desde hacía ya tres semanas, no solo el pequeño semi-saiyajin decidió pasar tiempo con su padre, Gohan también aprovechó esas semanas para estar con su padre, ya sea acampando en el bosque bajo las estrellas o pescando en el lago y entrenando con Goten pero luego de que llegó la tercera semana a sentirse un poco triste y cabizbajo, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, su madre estaba preocupada al igual que Gokū pero este último supuso que debía darle su espacio, quizás era una cosa de saiyajin que él no había experimentado antes y de seguro se le pasaría en un par de días. Goten intentó animar a su hermano como pudo por dos días, aún así nada parecía funcionar, al final llegó a la conclusión de que Gohan extrañaba a Trunks, algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pues era cierto que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sentía de esa manera por echar de menos al pequeño, en parte era extraño, Gohan jamás se sintió de esa forma con nadie, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Videl y no la veía en todo el fin de semana, pensó que quizás se debía al hecho de que era mitad saiyajin, porque cuando no estaba junto a Trunks… su vida se sentía vacía y sin sentido, pero estando junto a él se sentía inmensamente feliz, de eso no había duda.

-Oye, Gohan ¿qué paso que ya no estás pasando tiempo con Trunks?-preguntó Gokū con un trozó de carne de jabalí que estaba asándose en una fogata-¿acaso tú y él dejaron de ser amigos?-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué?-dijo Gohan saliendo de sus pensamientos-eh, n-no… claro que no, decidí, quiero decir, decidimos que íbamos a pasar unas semanas separados, eso es todo, creo que Trunks debería pasar un tiempo con su padre, no debe estar todo el tiempo junto a mi puede llegar a ser agotador-

-Sí, lo creo… jeje-respondió Gokū nervioso mordiendo un trozo del jabalí que tenía en la mano-por cierto ¿cómo ha estado Trunks?-tragó lo que estaba masticando para hablar mejor-me refiero en cuanto al entrenamiento-

-Supongo que bien, la última vez que entrené con él por poco me supera en fuerza, Bulma tenía razón en ello y puede que con el tiempo llegue a superar a Mirai Trunks si se lo propone-dijo Gohan, sonrió con melancolía, ya habían pasado casi ocho años desde la última vez que vio a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno, solo rogaba a los dioses que estuviera bien y que hiciera un buen trabajo protegiendo su línea de tiempo de los androides y de otras posibles amenazas.

-Puede que Bulma tenga razón en ello ¿sabes? Vegeta se ha pasado entrenándolo como loco estás dos semanas-comentó Gokū, Gohan casi se atraganta con el jabalí que estaba comiendo al escuchar a su padre decir eso.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-preguntó Gohan sintiendo la voz un poco rasposa así que tosió levemente, cuando se calmó, volvió a ver a su padre-papá, tú… ¿c-cómo lo sabes? ¿acaso has estado yendo a la Corporación Capsula?-

-No he estado yendo desde hace unos días, Vegeta me lo dijo una tarde después de entrenar-dijo el saiyajin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y ¿Vegeta no ha tenido un cambio de humor brusco últimamente? ¿no ha pensado que quizás Trunks no se encuentra bien o que él está enfermo?

-No lo sé, Gohan, no me ha dicho nada de eso, no le he visto ningún cambio reciente, de hecho, sigue igual… ahora que lo mencionas ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?

-Solo quería saber, papá, lo siento, me preocupo por Trunks, pero no solo me preocupo por él… también me preocupo por ti.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, cuando las llamas de la fogata comenzaron a tornarse suaves y a iluminar tenuemente el bosque, Gokū se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado, se estiró un poco antes de entrar en la tienda para descansar, le deseó buenas noches a Gohan y entró en la tienda cerrando la entrada. Gohan por otro lado, se quedó sentado en su lugar unos minutos más contemplando las llamas de la fogata que soltaban algunas chispas, el miedo y la preocupación lo estaban carcomiendo vivo, comenzaba a creer que su padre y Vegeta estaban al tanto de la relación que mantenía con el menor pero… si eso fuera cierto ¿por qué Vegeta no había dicho nada al respecto? ¿por qué actuaba de forma normal, según su padre? Probablemente estaba esperando el momento adecuado para enfrentarlo cara a cara, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda temiendo lo peor pero supuso que lo mejor era olvidarlo, además, el sueño estaba comenzando a dominarlo y ya no podía permanecer más tiempo despierto contemplando la fogata; decidido, se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado, apagó la fogata con un poco de agua y entró a su tienda preparándose para descansar.


	17. Capítulo dieciséis

Gohan y Trunks estaban jugando videojuegos con una consola que Chi-chi le había comprado a Goten hacía unos meses en la casa del semi-saiyajin adolescente, ese día se encontraban solos, pues Gokū había ido a entrenar con Vegeta mientras que Chi-chi había salido de compras y se había llevado a Goten con ella. Gohan comenzaba a tomar ventaja en el juego y Trunks intentaba ganarle pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logró vencer a su novio, perdiendo la partida por tercera vez esa tarde, lanzó el joystick lejos de él y Gohan pudo notarlo, puso en pausa el juego para apoyar una mano en el hombro del menor queriendo consolarlo pero este se apartó de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan preocupado-¿acaso estás molesto porque te vencí en un videojuego?-

-Sí ¡no es justo! Tú tienes más practica que yo jugando esta cosa, además, el joystick está roto-se quejó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero que para Gohan resultaba adorable, Trunks notó la mirada de su novio sobre él y se sonrojó levemente-¿q-qué me miras? ¿acaso tengo algo en el rostro?-

-No, solo estaba viendo lo adorable que luces cuando te enojas-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros haciendo que su pequeño novio se molestara.

-¡No digas eso! No soy adorable.

-Te equivocas, si lo eres.

-¡No lo soy!

-Si lo eres, Trunks.

-No-volvió a insistir el menor empujando levemente a Gohan.

-Que sí lo eres-Gohan rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el pequeño recostándolo bruscamente en el suelo, Trunks se avergonzó al verse sumido en semejante posición e intentó moverse para escapar pero era inútil, puesto que Gohan lo sostenía firmemente de las muñecas impidiendo que se vaya, permanecieron en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que Trunks reaccionó, se incorporó como pudo y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su novio.

-¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así?-preguntó el menor sin abandonar su posición debajo de Gohan.

-¿Ah? ¿de qué estás hablando, Trunks?

-Pues… de esto, de lo que está pasando entre nosotros ¿Por qué cada vez que debemos estar juntos tiene que ser a escondidas?

Gohan suspiró frustrado soltando las muñecas de su novio y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas pudo levantarse volviendo a quedar sentado en el suelo cabizbajo y con sus pequeñas piernas cruzadas, Gohan miró al pequeño amor de su vida, abrió la boca como queriendo decirle algo pero enseguida la cerró debido a que las palabras no salían, se quedó pensando por unos segundos, formulando las palabras que quería decirle y finalmente estás llegaron a su mente como un rayo de luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de su mente y lo caótica que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

-Trunks…-lo llamó Gohan, el pequeño no lo miró, seguía cabizbajo pero ahora sus manos se encontraban aferradas en la tela de su short azul-Trunks-esta vez, si lo miró-escucha, entiendo por lo que estás pasando yo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué entiendes, Gohan? Si supieras lo que me está pasando me lo hubieras dicho de inmediato.

-¡En eso estoy! ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros molesto, el tono de voz con el que le habló, sobresaltó un poco al niño, Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e intentó calmarse-lo siento… no quise hablar así pero no tuve otra opción. Escucha, yo sé por lo que estás pasando y sé lo mucho que deseas poder decirle a los demás que estamos juntos pero eso no es posible-

-Ya sé que no es posible pero no me gusta tener que estar escondido cada vez que estamos juntos-dijo Trunks molesto-¿por qué los demás no pueden entender lo mucho que te amo, Gohan? No lo entiendo… no… no puedo entenderlo ¡esto es muy injusto! ¿por qué algo que se supone que está mal debe sentirse tan bien?-

-No lo sé, Trunks. Eso es algo que no puedo explicarte-respondió Gohan encogiéndose de hombros-pero-Trunks volvió a verlo-mientras estemos juntos te prometo que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos-

Trunks sonrió, la idea de saber que mientras ellos estuvieran juntos y nada pudiera impedirlo lo hacía feliz, Gohan apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, se acercó lentamente hacia a él uniendo sus labios en un beso, el cual Trunks correspondió sin problemas, con cuidado, Gohan volvió a recostar al menor en el suelo quedando encima suyo y siguieron así por unos minutos repartiéndose besos y caricias, hasta que el teléfono del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, comenzó a vibrar desconcentrándolo por unos segundos pero decidió ignorarlo y continuó besando a su pequeño novio, a veces se separaban para respirar y luego volvían a lo suyo. Gohan colocó sus manos debajo de la playera del menor para poder acariciar su torso sin tener nada que lo estorbara, decidió dejar de besarlo en los labios por un momento para descender a su cuello, comenzando a repartir pequeños besos que le daban cosquillas al niño, a pesar de ello, el teléfono seguía sonando de forma más insistente.

-Creo que deberías contestar… ¿no lo crees?-preguntó Trunks intentando apartar a su novio.

-No debe ser tan importante, puedo contestar en otro momento-respondió Gohan, quien seguía dando besos en la suave piel del cuello del menor-además, pronto volverán mi mamá y Goten y no podré estar así contigo-

Trunks lo considero pensando que quizás Gohan tenía razón, sus pensamientos se borraron cuando su novio lo besó de nuevo y Trunks correspondió colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar ese nuevo beso pero otra vez el teléfono de Gohan sonó arruinando tan mágico momento, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se separó molesto y caminó hacia la cocina a buscar su teléfono para atenderlo y saber quien lo estaba llamando con tanta insistencia, Trunks permaneció allí sentado en el suelo de la sala respirando entrecortadamente y con los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos que Gohan acababa de darle, espero por unos minutos y Gohan volvió a aparecer en la sala con el teléfono en la mano, pudo notar que su expresión había cambiado y ahora mostraba preocupación.

-Trunks, tienes que irte ahora-le dijo Gohan sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh? ¿por qué? ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Trunks levantándose del suelo.

-Mi mamá me llamó, está molesta conmigo porque no le atendí el teléfono antes. Ella y Goten no tardarán en llegar, no saben que estás aquí-respondió Gohan-debo pedirte que te vayas-

-Está bien…-Trunks comenzó a caminar a la puerta acompañado de su novio, quien la abrió para que pudiera irse antes de que Chi-chi y Goten volvieran, avanzó unos pasos al umbral de la puerta y antes de irse, Trunks abrazó a Gohan y lo besó tiernamente por última vez antes de alejarse volando hacia la Corporación Capsula. Gohan observó como el niño se alejaba volando con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, su mente lo llevó a divagar en lo que hicieron hace unos segundos, al hacerlo se llevó una mano a la frente, golpeándola en el proceso ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¡maldición! Quería a ese niño más que nada en el mundo, no, era mucho más que eso, no solo lo quería, lo deseaba, desde hacía un largo tiempo había soñado e inclusive fantaseado con la idea de hacerlo suyo pero luego consideró que hacerlo en la sala de su casa no sería apropiado y menos sabiendo que su madre y Goten regresarían en cualquier momento, quería que la primera vez de ambos fuera especial, que fuera algo inolvidable y por supuesto que Gohan se encargaría de hacer que eso sucediera.

* * *

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estuvo toda la semana planeando los preparativos para su noche con Trunks, quería que todo saliera bien y que todo fuera perfecto para su pequeño niño, había decidido que tendrían su primera vez como pareja pero sobre todo porque se amaban en la playa donde habían tenido su cita hace unas semanas atrás, después de considerarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería llevar a Trunks allí el próximo fin de semana, aprovechando que no tenía tantas tareas de la escuela y además, Trunks estaría disponible esos días. Se aseguro de que nadie lo siguiera al salir de la escuela para poder ir a la playa y ponerse a preparar todo para el próximo fin de semana, el primer día registro la cabaña que se encontraba allí para poder verificar que todo estuviera en orden, tuvo suerte de encontrar una habitación la cual no era muy grande, solo contaba con una cama  _queen size_  antigua, no era lo que había tenido en mente para la ocasión pero lamentablemente, debía improvisar, no podía simplemente llevar a Trunks a un hotel, mucho menos a uno elegante y caro que fuera digno para él porque no quería levantar sospechas allí. Pasó dos noches en la cabaña para comprobar que la cama de la habitación fuera cómoda y en efecto, si lo era, al segundo día de estadía en la cabaña, Gohan hizo varios viajes a casa para poder decorar la habitación y así sorprender a Trunks, llevó un par de mantas y almohadas de su habitación y de la habitación de sus padres sin que ellos lo descubrieran, una vez que tuvo todo, comenzó a acomodar las mantas, una en los barandales de la cama y la otra sobre las sábanas; las almohadas las colocó en el suelo dándole un ambiente más cómodo a la habitación, colocó unas velas aromáticas en la mesita de noche y en el suelo a una distancia segura de las almohadas que allí acomodó, llenó un jarrón de cristal con agua y puso unas cuantas flores de diferentes colores en él, cuando terminó, sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo, no podía esperar a que llegara el fin de semana para sorprender a Trunks con lo que había hecho.

Justo cuando Gohan creyó que nada podría arruinar esa noche perfecta, durante la cena su madre les dijo que Bulma tenía planeado hacer una pequeña fiesta en la Corporación Capsula el sábado por la noche, Goten estaba entusiasmado por ir a la Corporación Capsula, quizás podría aprovechar la ocasión para hacer las paces con Trunks y que volvieran a ser amigos ahora que sabía de sobra que él estaba saliendo con Gohan, Gokū no estaba muy convencido en ir a una fiesta organizada por su mejor amiga, muchos ya tenían entendido que al saiyajin no le gustaban las fiestas a menos que hubiera comida gratis, él prefería pasar tiempo entrenando pero Chi-chi tuvo que obligarlo a acompañarla a la fiesta, no permitiría que volviera a repetirse lo que pasó cuando hicieron una fiesta para celebrar que habían derrotado a Majin Buu, Gohan tampoco estaba convencido en ir a la fiesta que organizó Bulma, por un lado estaba maldiciendo a la científica de cabellos celestes por haber tenido la idea de organizar una fiesta esa noche, corrección, la noche en la que tenía pensado hacer suyo a Trunks por primera vez, pero, por otro lado; tendría la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su pequeño novio y cuando todos estuvieran ocupados con sus cosas o conversando, lo llevaría a la cabaña sin que nadie sospechara.


	18. Capítulo diecisiete

Era una mañana fría de Sábado en la montaña Paoz, algo de neblina comenzaba a asomarse bloqueando los rayos del sol, la brisa se colaba por la ventana apenas abierta de la habitación de Gohan, quien al sentir la brisa chocar contra su rostro, se acurrucó entre las mantas con la intención de mantenerse cálido y seguir durmiendo un poco más, más no fue posible debido a que escuchó los pasos de su madre, Chi-chi quien se dirigía a su habitación, escuchó que tocaba la puerta pero decidió restarle importancia e intentar seguir durmiendo cómodamente entre las mantas. La mujer pelinegra volvió a tocar con un poco más de insistencia pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, suspiró frustrada y decidió abrir ella misma la puerta y entrar a la habitación sobresaltando a su hijo.

-M-Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?-preguntó Gohan con la espalda apoyada en su cama-debiste tocar la puerta antes de entrar primero-

-Eso hice pero como no respondías decidí entrar-respondió Chi-chi molesta-como sea, levántate y baja a desayunar, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo por cierto ¿dónde está tu padre? Él también tiene trabajo pendiente, también tengo que probarse la ropa que le compre para esta noche-

-No lo sé, supongo que debe haber ido a entrenar-respondió Gohan encogiéndose de hombros medio dormido, el semblante molestó en el rostro de Chi-chi se tornó a uno enojado-mamá ¿qué sucede? ¿acaso te molesta lo que dije?-

-Hmm, tu padre sabía que tenía trabajo por hacer y aún así decidió escaparse a quien sabe donde para ir a entrenar-respondió Chi-chi-bien ¡ya oíste lo que dije antes! Levántate ya mismo y baja a desayunar, no tengo todo el día para esperarte, tienes que ayudarme y Goten no está aquí para ayudarnos-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Goten no está aquí? ¿a dónde se fue?-preguntó Gohan levantándose bruscamente de la cama y se acercó a su madre quien estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación, apoyó su mano en su hombro impidiendo que se vaya.

-Llevé a Goten temprano a la Corporación Capsula, supuse que necesitaba pasar tiempo con Trunks antes de la fiesta de esta noche-dijo Chi-chi, ella pudo notar que Gohan la miraba con cierta expresión de shock en el rostro-¿Gohan? ¡Gohan! ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Qué? N-no… no te preocupes, estoy bien, mamá-dijo Gohan riéndose nerviosamente y enseguida reaccionó-bien, ya voy a desayunar y te ayudo con lo que necesites-

-Perfecto ¡es hora de comenzar el día!

Chi-chi salió de la habitación dejando a Gohan solo, cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre perderse escaleras abajo, volvió a sentarse en la cama llevándose sus manos a la cara para refregarse los ojos con cansancio. No podía creer que su madre hubiera decidido llevar a Goten a la Corporación Capsula previo a la fiesta de esa noche, ahora estaba casi seguro de que su plan se arruinaría, pero se tranquilizó pensando que quizás Goten solo estaba allí para entretenerse hasta la hora de la fiesta y hacer las paces con Trunks, no podía tener celos de su propio hermanito ¿verdad? Además, él solo había ido hasta allí con la intención de recuperar a su amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula, no todo era paz y tranquilidad en aquella enorme edificación, Goten y Trunks iban de aquí para allá jugando, molestándose entre ellos, persiguiéndose o en el peor de los casos, hacerles una broma de mal gusto a Bulma y a su padre, el Dr. Briefs, quienes estaban ocupados trabajando con sus proyectos, sobre todo Bulma, quien además de ayudar a su padre, debía organizar los preparativos para la fiesta de esa noche. La científica de cabellos celestes intentaba calmarlos un poco poniéndoles un límite pero era imposible detenerlos, tenía la sensación de que esa mañana ambos semi-saiyajines se habían despertado gracias a una inyección de azúcar que les fue colocada en sus cuellos mientras dormían y no podía controlarlos, además, ya sabía que cuando su hijo y Goten se juntaban podían causar un terremoto de problemas y diversión sin control pero… por suerte, llegó su salvación a tiempo: su madre, Panchy Briefs quien había llamado a los niños para que fueran a descansar un poco viendo una película anime en la televisión y tomar un vaso de jugo con unos cupcakes para reponer energías y después seguir jugando todo lo que quisieran hasta la noche de la fiesta. Ambos niños se sentaron en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa de la sala para tomar sus  _snacks_ , a pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo con Goten esa mañana, Trunks se sentía un poco desanimado y no se sentía con ganas de comer cupcakes, apenas tocaba el que tenía frente suyo mientras que Goten estaba comiendo el tercero ese día.

-¿Pasa algo, Trunks?-preguntó Goten viendo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con la cara manchada de chocolate por los cupcakes que acababa de comer.

-¿Uh? Um, estoy bien, Goten-respondió Trunks sin ver a su ex amigo, girando apenas el cupcake con su mano-solo estoy cansado-

-¿Estarás cansado o… será que extrañas a mi hermano?

Trunks por poco se atraganta con el jugo al escuchar a Goten decir eso, tosió un poco mientras dejaba el vaso de jugo en la pequeña mesa, cuando se calmó volvió a ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-¿De qué estás hablando? yo no extraño a Gohan-dijo Trunks molesto.

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero tu cara dice otra cosa-comentó Goten encogiéndose de hombros tomando su vaso con jugo-no te preocupes por eso, recuerda que puedes verlo esta noche-

-Sí, quiero decir, supongo que tienes razón…

-Siempre la tengo-dijo Goten pero de pronto sintió la mirada seria de su ex amigo sobre él-¡está bien! A veces, solo a veces tengo razón-

* * *

Al caer la noche, Gohan fue a la Corporación Capsula a buscar a su hermanito, cuando el pequeño fue a recibirlo, se despidió de Bulma prometiendo volver a verla esa noche, enseguida ambos saiyajines se dirigieron volando a casa, pues debían arreglarse para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas horas, antes de ir a bañarse, Gohan fue a buscar su ropa al igual que Goten, quien a diferencia de su hermano mayor, él tuvo que ser ayudado por su madre, Gokū llegó a casa unos minutos más tarde y tuvo que ir a bañarse por órdenes de su esposa, además de que ella debía ayudarlo a vestirse para esa noche ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, usualmente, lo único que usaba todos los días era su gi anaranjado o si no era eso, era su ropa para trabajar en el campo. Después de bañarse, Chi-chi intentó arreglar el cabello del saiyajin lo mejor que podía, ya sea peinándolo o poniéndole cualquier tipo de producto pero cada vez que lo lograba, este de alguna forma volvía a su estado original; tras intentar por varios minutos, se dio por vencida y decidió que con llevar la ropa adecuada era más que suficiente.

Finalmente llegó la hora de ir a la fiesta, Chi-chi se había cambiado su ropa habitual por un cómodo pero elegante vestido de color violeta oscuro con bordado de flores plateadas, Gokū usaba un traje con una corbata azul incluida, Gohan decidió ponerse un traje que conservaba para una ocasión especial junto con una camisa ligeramente desabotonada y Goten un traje que consistía de unos pantalones cortos color negro ceniza, una camisa blanca y un saco del mismo color que los pantalones, los tres saiyajines volaron hacia la Corporación Capsula junto con Chi-chi (quien estaba sentada cómodamente en la espalda de Gokū) no eran los primeros en llegar, ni tampoco los últimos, después de todo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Piccolo y el Maestro Roshi se encontraban allí. Apenas puso un pie en la entrada, Gokū fue a encontrarse con sus amigos, Goten y Chi-chi fueron con él, mientras que Gohan observaba el lugar esperando encontrar a Trunks pero no lo vio, pudo ver a Vegeta quien estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de la enorme edificación, aislado de toda la conmoción, algo típico de él, desvió la mirada un poco triste porque esperaba ver a Trunks allí; de pronto, sintió unos ligeros toques en su hombro y al elevar su mirada se topó con Bulma, quien estaba detrás de él.

-¡Bulma! No esperaba verte, casi me asustas-dijo Gohan al ver a la científica de cabellos celestes luciendo un lindo vestido de color negro junto a él.

-Buenas noches, Gohan. Me alegra verte ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Bulma abrazando al semi-saiyajin quien correspondió su abrazo-muchas gracias por venir, por un momento pensé que Gokū no iba a venir con ustedes-

-Lo mismo pensé yo pero él está aquí-respondió Gohan viendo a su padre hablando con los demás guerreros Z, quizás recordaban aquella vez que pelearon contra Majin Buu-por cierto ¿dónde está Trunks?-

-Trunks está en su cuarto, aún no quiere salir-respondió Bulma-solo faltan él, Krillin, #18 y Marrón-comenzó a caminar para reunirse con Gokū y los guerreros Z-iremos al jardín a conversar un poco, si quieres puedes unirte más tarde-

Gohan le agradeció y Bulma se retiró para ir a conversar con sus amigos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se quedó unos minutos allí preguntándose porque Trunks no había salido de su cuarto aún, quizás se estaba arreglando o le daba pena salir, algo que no era habitual en él, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó unos pequeños pasos aproximarse hacia él, sintió un ki conocido acercarse y supo que se trataba de Goten.

-¡Onii-chan! Ven a conversar con nosotros-le dijo Goten tomando la mano de su hermano para llevarlo al jardín de la Corporación Capsula.

-Ya voy, ya voy, Goten. No es necesario que me lleves-dijo Gohan deshaciendo el agarre que aplicó el pequeño semi-saiyajin en su mano.

-Lo sé, pero no reaccionabas así que decidí traerte-respondió Goten-¿en qué pensabas? Quiero saber ¿acaso estabas pensando en Trunks?-

-¿Q-Qué? N-no, yo… solo pensaba en algo sin importancia-dijo Gohan ligeramente avergonzado. Goten aceptó la respuesta de su hermano pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pronto lograría sacarle información y saber en qué estaba pensando.

Minutos más tarde, Krillin se presentó acompañado de #18 y su hija Marrón, Bulma se levantó de su silla y fue a recibirlos, agradeciéndoles por haber venido a la fiesta, después de que ellos se sentaron, Trunks apareció, saludó a todos con un poco de timidez y se sentó en una silla junto a Goten (porque era el único lugar que aún quedaba libre) pero de forma que quedara en frente de Gohan, cuando todos estuvieron acomodados en sus lugares, pudieron comenzar con la cena de esa noche: de entrada hubo trozos de carne de cerdo agridulce con vegetales, para plato principal hubo pollo agridulce, roast beef asado, diferentes ensaladas de hojas verdes, arroz y papas asadas. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, la mayoría de los presentes se dedicaban a conversar (a excepción de Vegeta) y por un tiempo se podía escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos de porcelana, las risas y el ruido que se formaba en el ambiente al hablar, cosa que solo incomodaba más a Gohan quien no veía la hora de irse de aquella fiesta para poder llevar a Trunks a la cabaña; a veces, solo a veces, desviaba su mirada para ver al pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas quien conversaba animadamente con Goten, no pudo evitar sentir que toda la sangre de su cuerpo hervía, no quería admitirlo pero en cierto modo, se sentía celoso por ver a Trunks hablando tan despreocupadamente con su hermanito y ver como se reía y le daba golpes amistosos en el hombro o simplemente tocaba su hombro, cosa que para Gohan estaba prohibido pero eso poco le importaba.

-La comida está deliciosa, Bulma-comentó Gokū al terminar su tercer plato.

-Muchas gracias, me aseguré de contratar personas que me ayudaran a preparar todo para la fiesta de esta noche-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes-así que puedes ir a servirte cuantas veces quieras, yo sé perfectamente que los saiyajines comen mucho y quería que todo saliera bien-observó la mesa donde estaba la comida y pudo notar que una de las bandejas estaba vacía, vio a Gohan quien estaba sumido en una especie de trance-Gohan, ¡Gohan!-

-¿Ah? ¿q-qué sucede, Bulma?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin adolescente saliendo de su trance.

-Necesito que vayas a buscar más pollo, se terminó y supongo que tu padre querrá comer más-respondió Bulma.

-E-Esta bien…

Gohan se levantó de su silla y salió del comedor dejando a todos desconcertados, últimamente no tenían ni idea de que estaba pasando, Gohan se había estado comportando de forma muy extraña desde que comenzó la fiesta y muy pocas veces intentaban entretenerlo preguntándole cosas relacionadas con la escuela o con Videl, aunque a él no le interesara hablar del tema, es más, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hablar de Videl, ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se vieron, apenas se fue del comedor, Trunks lo siguió y se levantó de su silla dispuesto a retirarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Trunks?-preguntó Bulma al ver a su hijo levantarse de su lugar para salir de allí.

-I-Iré a ver a Gohan, tal vez necesite ayuda, mamá-respondió Trunks y salió corriendo sin mirarla siquiera.

Caminó por el pasillo del enorme edificio con forma de domo hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina, se asomó y vio que no había nadie allí a excepción de Gohan, a quien no podía verle el rostro porque estaba dándole la espalda con las manos apoyadas en el lavaplatos, pudo ver que la llave del agua fría estaba abierta y el agua corría libremente, decidido, el niño avanzó hasta quedar a frente a Gohan, tan solo unos pocos centímetros los alejaban. Notó que la respiración del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros era agitada pero aún así seguía sin voltearse siquiera para verlo.

-¿Gohan?-lo llamó Trunks sacando al adolescente de sus pensamientos-Gohan ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien? Has estado actuando raro toda la noche y no sé qué…-de repente sintió cómo Gohan lo cargó en sus fuertes brazos y lo coloco suavemente sobre la mesa de la cocina, besándolo todo el tiempo. Trunks no puede contener el pequeño gemido de emoción que escapa involuntariamente de sus labios-¿G-Gohan?-

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Trunks pero… no pude contenerme más tiempo-dijo Gohan una vez que se separó para respirar, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del menor, acariciándola tiernamente con su pulgar haciendo que el pequeño semi-saiyajin se estremeciera bajo el tacto, dándose cuenta de lo que está por suceder, va a tener lo que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

-Por favor, Gohan-susurró Trunks en su oído en un tono necesitado, Gohan entendió que era lo que quería pero tuvo que contenerse, pues aún estaban en la cocina de la Corporación Capsula y si lo hacían allí, probablemente los descubrirían, así que tuvo una idea, decidió que llevaría a Trunks a la cabaña ahora mismo, ya no se preocupaba por lo que estaba pasando en la fiesta.

-Trunks…-dijo Gohan viendo fijamente al menor-no podemos hacerlo aquí, alguien podría vernos… se a donde podemos ir y estar solos sin que nadie nos vea, ven conmigo-

Gohan olvido por completo lo que había ido a hacer hace unos minutos, miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie venía hacia allí, tomó la mano de Trunks y comenzaron a caminar hacia el segundo piso donde estaba ubicada la terraza, caminaron hacia la terraza creyendo que nadie los seguía o sospechaba de su inesperada desaparición, lamentablemente estaban equivocados, pues Vegeta pudo observar cómo se alejaban de la fiesta y se dirigían a la terraza, supuso que algo estaban tramando así que salió del comedor sin que nadie lo notara y fue directo hacia la terraza con la intención de ir a buscar a su hijo y a aquel hijo bastardo de Kakarotto. Gohan y Trunks salieron a la terraza y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, avanzaron unos pasos contemplando el cielo estrellado en aquella fría noche, sin perder más tiempo, emprendieron vuelo hacia la playa donde habían tenido su cita, Vegeta salió unos minutos después, pudo sentir el ki de Gohan y el de su hijo alejarse a quien sabe dónde y rápidamente emprendió vuelo para alcanzarlos, ocultando su ki para que ninguno de los dos lo sintiera.

* * *

Después de un par de horas volando, Gohan y Trunks llegaron a la playa secreta donde habían ido en su cita inoficial y fue en ese mismo lugar donde el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros le pregunto a Trunks si querían ser novios formalmente. Gohan miró a Trunks quien solo le sonrió levemente, tomó su mano entrelazando sus pequeños dedos con los suyos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña pero antes de llegar, Gohan lo detuvo.

-Espera, antes de ir, necesito cubrirte los ojos-dijo Gohan, Trunks lo miró sin entender de que estaba hablando pero sus dudas fueron confirmadas al ver a su novio sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se puso detrás del niño y cubrió sus ojos con el pañuelo anudándolo con cuidado, volvió a tomar su mano y comenzó a guiarlo por la playa hasta llegar a las escaleras de madera que conducían a la cabaña.

-¿Por qué me cubriste los ojos con el pañuelo, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks queriendo quitarse el pañuelo pero Gohan retiro su mano rápidamente.

-No puedes quitártelo aún, además, es una sorpresa y no querrás echarla a perder ¿verdad?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks solo negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su novio-bien, entonces, vamos. No te preocupes, yo te guiaré-

Trunks tragó saliva un poco nervioso y con el pañuelo sobre sus ojos, comenzó a subir las escaleras de madera que llevaban a la cabaña, Gohan iba detrás de él, indicándole donde y como debía pisar para no tropezar o caerse, mientras subían la escalera, Vegeta había llegado a la playa, se concentró en buscar a Gohan y a Trunks, pues poco le importaba apreciar el paisaje nocturno de aquella playa, no era tan diferente de las otras a las que había ido con Gokū para entrenar, pudo ver las huellas de los zapatos de su hijo y Gohan en la arena, caminó siguiendo las huellas hasta que lo llevaron a unas escaleras de madera, a lo lejos pudo apreciar una pequeña cabaña cuyas luces estaban encendidas, no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente para ir a la cabaña y averiguar que estaban haciendo allí.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Trunks avanzó lentamente siguiendo las indicaciones de Gohan hasta que estuvieron a pocos centímetros lejos de la puerta, escuchó como el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Muy bien, ya puedes quitarte el pañuelo-dijo Gohan, Trunks llevó sus manos hacia el pañuelo buscando el nudo, lo desató y al quitárselo pudo ver un camino de luces navideñas en la escalera que conducía hacia el segundo piso de aquella pequeña cabaña.

-¿Qué es esto, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks-¿dónde está la sorpresa?-

Gohan no respondió, subió la escalera y Trunks lo siguió hasta llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta dejando que el menor entrara primero y rápidamente la cerró detrás de él. Trunks caminó lentamente observando la habitación, no había muchas cosas para ver a excepción de la cama, el armario y dos mesitas de noche, hizo un breve recorrido, mirando las almohadas acomodadas en el suelo y en la cama, las mantas y la tenue iluminación en el ambiente creada por las velas aromáticas y la lámpara, también pudo apreciar la jarra de vidrio repleta de flores, se acercó a las flores, tomó una de ellas, cerró su pequeña mano en el tallo y la acercó a su nariz para sentir su aroma.

-Y… ¿qué dices, Trunks? ¿te gustó la sorpresa?-preguntó Gohan ligeramente nervioso.

-Sí, gracias, Gohan-respondió Trunks volviendo a dejar la flor en su lugar.

Gohan le sonrió, Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa, caminó hacia él, lo tomó de la mano llevándolo hacia la cama, una vez allí, el niño se sentó en ella y Gohan se sentó quedando frente a él, apoyó su mano nuevamente en su mejilla y cerró la distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso, el cual Trunks correspondió colocando sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio para profundizar más el beso. Mientras se besaban, sintió como Gohan lo empujaba suavemente hasta dejarlo recostado en la cama, Trunks dirigió sus manos hacia la chaqueta de Gohan y comenzó a quitársela siendo ayudado por el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, a su vez dirigió sus manos hacia su camisa blanca desabrochando sus botones uno por uno, abrió un poco su camisa e introdujo sus manos dentro de esta, comenzando a acariciar cada centímetro de piel que el torso de su novio estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle, Gohan tampoco se quedaba atrás, con cuidado desabrochó la chaqueta de Trunks y también se la quitó lentamente haciendo de la situación una dulce tortura, lo miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a besarse, Trunks quiso intensificar el beso introduciendo su pequeña lengua en la boca del semi-saiyajin adolescente pero Gohan se resistió y se separó de él, descendiendo hacia su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar con ternura, lamerlo y morderlo dejando pequeñas marcas que estremecieron a Trunks, quien las viera sabría que ya tenía dueño.

Las manos de Gohan descendieron hasta la pequeña cintura del menor y una vez allí, se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa de mangas cortas, comenzó a desabrochar los botones mientras dejaba un pequeño camino de besos y mordidas por el torso del menor, no quería dejar ni un solo centímetro de su piel sin marcar con besos como su propiedad hasta que se encontró con sus pezones y decidió molestarlo un poco mordisqueando aquellas protuberancias, jugando con ellas usando su lengua, logrando que Trunks temblara ligeramente como en la primera vez y emitiera pequeños gemidos mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza de su novio y con la otra hacía un intento de reprimir sus gemidos, Gohan elevó su mirada hacia el pequeño, quien tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y decidió ir un poco más lejos, dejó de lado sus pezones, lamió su vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo donde introdujo juguetonamente su lengua dentro, Trunks mordió uno de sus dedos para ahogar un gemido sin dejar de reírse, aquella sensación le daba cosquillas, al parecer Gohan se sentía travieso, demasiado travieso y no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-G-Gohan… por favor…-gimió Trunks sin dejar de reírse y morder sus dedos.

No perdió más tiempo molestándolo, sabía que Trunks anhelaba esto pero tampoco quería desperdiciar su noche especial con el juego previo, le quitó el pantalón apresuradamente junto los zapatos y los calcetines, finalmente vio al niño usando solo sus bóxers y con cuidado, Gohan se los quito arrojándolos a un rincón de la habitación. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pudo notar la pequeña erección debajo de él, apoyó una de sus manos en la pierna del menor acariciándola lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, estremeciéndolo, conociendo la impaciencia y el placer que le provocaban aquella tortura, su mano siguió recorriendo su pierna hasta llegar a su erección, la cual tomó con sus dedos y comenzó a frotarla sacándole profundos suspiros, se inclinó un poco más hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del miembro del menor, lamiendo suavemente desde la base hasta la punta, esto provoca un largo gemido por parte de Trunks y luego Gohan tomo su pequeño miembro en su cálida boca sabiendo lo desesperado que estaba porque su boca tuviera contacto con aquella parte de su anatomía.

El semi-saiyajin se concentró en darle la mejor atención posible, sacaba su miembro de su boca un par de veces para succionar la punta y de nuevo volvía a introducir la pequeña longitud dentro de su boca, moviendo su cabeza más y más rápido para marcar su propio ritmo, de vez en cuando, Trunks llevaba sus pequeñas manos a la cabeza de Gohan, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos para dejar que lo consintiera a su modo. Los gemidos de Trunks se incrementaron y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente simulando pequeñas embestidas hasta que luego de unos minutos se corrió liberando su esencia en la boca de Gohan, quien la tragó y siguió lamiendo su miembro por unos segundos más para terminar de quitar el semen restante.

Trunks respiraba entrecortadamente viendo como Gohan quitaba su miembro de su boca, se arrodilló sobre su cuerpo hasta que entró en contacto con su pequeño rostro, sus ojos están medio cerrados y Gohan le besa los párpados, descendiendo a sus suaves labios; los besó tiernamente al principio pero luego sacó su lengua lamiendo los labios de Trunks y este los abrió un poco tratando de introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de su novio, pero el semi-saiyajin se separó rápidamente, molestando al menor.

-Oye, eso no es justo-protestó Trunks, se levantó un poco del colchón tratando de alcanzar los labios de Gohan, queriendo más contacto.

-No-dijo Gohan manteniéndolo alejado-¿qué tanto lo quieres?-volvió a acercarse sacando su lengua y Trunks se levantó queriendo atraparla con sus labios pero fallo en el intento-dime, Trunks ¿qué tanto lo quieres?-

- _Por favor, Gohan. No me hagas decirlo…_ -pensó Trunks, odiaba que Gohan lo provocara de esa manera, jadea violentamente con los labios hinchados, sus ojos vidriosos buscando los de Gohan con deseo y lujuria, trató de alcanzar su lengua otra vez pero Gohan se alejo un poco más, burlándose de él. Esta vez, Trunks se molesto y se incorporó obligando a Gohan a sentarse y a quedar él mismo sentado sobre su regazo, sus labios hinchados chocan con los de Gohan, comienza a chuparle los labios, deslizando su lengua sobre su labio inferior antes de introducirla en su cálida boca, saboreándolo, disfrutándolo. Gohan corresponde el beso luchando con la lengua de su pequeño novio en una intensa batalla, Trunks puede sentir la erección de Gohan rozando con su trasero, por lo que se separa y le sonríe juguetonamente.

Sus pequeñas manos llegan a la hebilla del cinturón de Gohan, se detiene y comienza a dejar pequeños besos en su vientre, bajándolos por encima del borde de su pantalón, tomando cada sensación que su cuerpo tiene para ofrecerle, Trunks desabrocha su cinturón y sus pantalones lentamente, quitándolos junto con los boxers grises y sostiene su erección, sintiéndola endurecerse bajo su leve toque.

-T-Trunks...-gimió Gohan ligeramente sonrojado.

El semi-saiyajin lo mira de nuevo y sonríe, sujeta firmemente su erección e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para comenzar a lamer su miembro, comenzando por la punta, chupando lentamente y bajando hasta sus testículos, besándolos con ternura, haciendo que Gohan gimiera levemente, sostiene a su pequeño novio por la cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabello lila, deseando que mueva su cabeza arriba abajo mientras él luchaba para introducir todo su miembro, moviendo su lengua cuidadosamente con movimientos juguetones, probando todo lo que podía. Gohan comienza a presionar la cabeza de Trunks contra su miembro y comienza a sacudir su cadera, empujando su palpitante erección dentro de su pequeña boca, haciendo su propio camino por su garganta, escuchándolo asfixiarse mientras sus mejillas se ponen un poco rojas por la presión.

-Aah… Sí, Trunks, eres un buen niño-comentó Gohan mientras seguía penetrando la pequeña boca del menor. Trunks continúa garganta profunda, chupando tiernamente, sorbiendo toda la humedad que dejó en la excitación de Gohan, podía sentir una ola cálida golpear su estómago-T-Trunks, me voy a correr...-

Gohan cierra los ojos y tras un par de lamidas, se corre en la boca de Trunks, llenándolo con su esencia. Trunks se traga todo lo que puede mientras parte del semen de Gohan ensucia un poco sus labios. Gohan se acercó lamiendo lo que quedaba en sus labios y lo beso de nuevo dándole de probar lo que quedaba de su esencia, Trunks correspondió al beso volviendo a introducir su lengua en la boca de su novio, sus lenguas eran demasiado juguetonas, hasta que Gohan se separó y colocó dos dedos sobre los labios del menor ligeramente entreabiertos, Trunks miró a Gohan e introdujo los dedos dentro de su boca, lamiéndolos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando ambos dígitos quedaron completamente húmedos, Gohan los retiro de su boca, volvió a recostar al niño en la cama colocando sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de su cintura, separándolas lo mejor que pudo para dejar expuesta su pequeña entrada, con cuidado introdujo el primer digito en aquella estrecha, cálida y virgen cavidad.

-Aaah… Gohan, n-no ¡detente! ¡me duele!-se quejó Trunks cerrando los ojos mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, Gohan hizo caso omiso a su pedido y comenzó a simular penetraciones, al ver que la entrada del menor comenzaba a dilatarse, introdujo el segundo dígito y poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo para darle paso al placer.

Cuando notó que sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, los sacó de aquella estrecha cavidad para reemplazarlos con su miembro, comenzó a introducir la punta de su miembro lentamente en el interior del niño forzando su pequeña entrada a expandirse más de lo que podía, pero cuando estaba por la mitad se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué te detienes? No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo, Gohan-dijo Trunks preocupado al ver que su novio no seguía.

-No es eso, es solo que… ¿Crees que estás listo? Solo dime si te gusta lo que hago, no quiero que termines lastimado por mi culpa-dijo Gohan, Trunks acercó su pequeña mano al rostro de Gohan, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

-Gohan-lo llamó Trunks interrumpiéndolo-escucha, yo sé muy bien lo que quiero y todo lo que sé es que quiero estar contigo, te amo y sé que tú nunca me lastimarías-

-Yo también te amo, te amo mucho, bebé-dijo Gohan, respiró profundo para calmarse-bien, aquí vamos-

Gohan se introdujo completamente dentro del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, Trunks gritó de dolor al sentir por primera vez un miembro dentro de él, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, cosa que preocupó a Gohan pero Trunks lo tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba bien, el semi-saiyajin adolescente se calmo al saber eso y comenzó con embestidas muy lentas y profundas para acostumbrarlo a la intromisión mientras el líquido pre-seminal hacía su trabajo lubricando su miembro, poco a poco siguió embistiendo con más velocidad mientras sentía la calidez en la entrada del menor.

-¡Ah, ah! Gohan…-gimió Trunks aferrando sus pequeñas manos a la espalda del semi-saiyajin clavando sus uñas en la piel dejándole marcas que de seguro tardarían un tiempo en desaparecer-¡Gohan!-

-Eso es, sigue así, gime mi nombre, bebé. Recuerda que solo eres mío y nadie más puede tocarte así-dijo Gohan sosteniendo las piernas del menor con ambas manos para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura. Trunks no podía responder, solo jadeaba y gemía mientras observaba a Gohan como si fuera la persona más genial del universo, como si de una especie de dios se tratase.

-¡Nngh!-Trunks buscaba con desesperación alguna manera de alcanzar a su novio pero era muy difícil debido a la posición, de pronto, sintió como se corría lentamente, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a emitir un gemido quebrado, Trunks se corría rápido porque aún era demasiado joven e inexperto. Cuando el niño recuperó la conciencia, permaneció en esa posición para que Gohan pudiera terminar, sintió como los espasmos post-orgásmicos lo invadían, hasta que sintió algo cálido llenar su interior y supo que Gohan se había corrido dentro de él.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos minutos para poder recuperar sus respiraciones, con mucho cuidado, Gohan removió su miembro de la entrada del menor mientras algo de semen mezclado con su sangre salía de su interior, supuso que era normal que sangrara ya que era virgen hace unos minutos atrás. Se recostó en la cama, Trunks se acercó como pudo y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio, este solo se limitó a abrazarlo por su pequeña cintura mientras acariciaba su espalda y apoyaba la cabeza sobre el brazo que tenía libre.

-Te amo, te amo mucho, Gohan-dijo Trunks acurrucándose contra el pecho del semi-saiyajin adolescente.

-Yo también te amo, Trunks. Mi chibi Trunks, eres solo mío, no lo olvides…-respondió Gohan cubriéndolo con la manta que había traído, ambos permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que fueron sumidos en un profundo sueño.


	19. Capítulo dieciocho

Vegeta estaba fuera de la cabaña observando lo que acababa de pasar hace tan solo unas horas atrás, Gokū se encontraba allí al igual que Chi-chi, quien observaba todo sentada en la espalda de su esposo, al estar la habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de aquella pequeña cabaña, ambos saiyajines tuvieron que volar un poco para poder ver mejor, ocultando sus ki para que Gohan y Trunks no los sintieran e interrumpieran su momento "especial", si es que así se le podía decir. Ahora los tres estaban lejos de la cabaña junto a las escaleras de madera que conducían a ella, decir que Vegeta estaba molesto era poco ¡estaba indignado y furioso! Le había prohibido a Trunks que volviera a juntarse con Gohan pero como era de esperarse, había desobedecido su palabra y no solo había tenido el descaro de ocultarle que estaban juntos, si no que ahora tuvo que ver como había tenido sexo con un guerrero de clase baja, más específicamente, el hijo de su eterno rival.

-No entiendo nada, Vegeta-dijo Gokū sacando al príncipe saiyajin de sus pensamientos-¿por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí?-

-Agh, sí que eres un idiota, Kakarotto ¿qué no acabas de poner atención a lo que te mostré hace unos minutos atrás?-preguntó Vegeta.

-Bueno, sí, pero… sigo sin entender cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me trajiste a mí y a Chi-chi a este lugar-respondió el saiyajin de clase baja mirando a su esposa quien estaba de brazos cruzados y cabizbaja, rascándose la nuca entre nervioso y avergonzado.

-Escucha, te volveré a decir la razón por la que te traje hasta aquí solo para que entiendas la razón por la que decidí traerlos.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Vegeta llegó hasta la cabaña, comenzó a recorrerla sin encontrar señales de Gohan y su hijo en el interior de esta a pesar de que las luces estaban encendidas. Miró cada ventana que había allí hasta que escuchó unos gemidos que provenían del segundo piso de aquella pequeña estructura, pudo ver que había dos ventanas allí, una de ellas tenía tenue iluminación y la otra habitación estaba a oscuras, supuso que ese sería el baño, así que optó por espiar la primera habitación._

_-Aah… Sí, Trunks, eres un buen niño-comentó Gohan mientras seguía penetrando la pequeña boca del menor. Trunks continúa chupando tiernamente, sorbiendo toda la humedad que dejó en la erección de Gohan, podía sentir una ola cálida golpear su estómago-T-Trunks, me voy a correr...-_

_Gohan cierra los ojos y tras un par de lamidas, se corre en la boca de Trunks, llenándolo con su esencia. Trunks se traga todo lo que puede mientras parte del semen de Gohan ensucia un poco sus labios. Gohan se acercó lamiendo lo que quedaba en sus labios y lo beso de nuevo dándole de probar lo que quedaba de su esencia, Trunks correspondió al beso volviendo a introducir su lengua en la boca de su novio, sus lenguas eran demasiado juguetonas, hasta que Gohan se separó y colocó dos dedos sobre los labios del menor ligeramente entreabiertos, Trunks miró a Gohan e introdujo los dedos dentro de su boca, lamiéndolos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando ambos dígitos quedaron completamente húmedos, Gohan los retiro de su boca, volvió a recostar al niño en la cama colocando sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de su cintura, separándolas lo mejor que pudo para dejar expuesta su pequeña entrada, con cuidado introdujo el primer digito en aquella estrecha, cálida y virgen cavidad._

_-Aaah… Gohan, n-no ¡detente! ¡me duele!-se quejó Trunks cerrando los ojos mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, Gohan hizo caso omiso a su pedido y comenzó a simular penetraciones, al ver que la entrada del menor comenzaba a dilatarse, introdujo el segundo dígito y poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo para darle paso al placer._

_Los ojos del príncipe saiyajin se abrieron totalmente incrédulos a lo que acababa de ver pero, como siempre, su orgullo era más fuerte que él y no le impedía ver más allá, así que sacudió la cabeza aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando… Trunks, su hijo, el niño que debía ser el futuro líder de los saiyajin al crecer estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Gohan, el hijo de Kakarotto, su eterno rival. Estaba molesto, sintió la sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo, muy en el fondo de su mente surgió la idea de entrar en ese instante a la cabaña y confrontar a Gohan por estar aprovechándose de su hijo, de un niño siendo más específicos, no le importaba que en su planeta natal ese tipo de relaciones fueran comunes, no podía soportar ver a su hijo, un saiyajin de élite junto a un saiyajin de clase baja pero enseguida se contuvo, no podía simplemente entrar, interrumpir aquel momento que estaban teniendo para confrontar a Gohan, lo mejor que podía hacer era elaborar un plan para traer a Gohan y así podría confrontarlo sin problemas._

_-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, le dije a Trunks que no se juntara con Gohan porque tenía mis dudas respecto a él y me desobedeció y además me ocultó que estaba saliendo con él-pensó Vegeta molesto-tengo que buscar a Kakarotto y la bruja que tiene por esposa para que vean lo que está sucediendo-_

_Sin perder más tiempo, Vegeta comenzó a buscar el ki de Gokū y rápidamente se teletransportó de regreso a la Corporación Capsula para buscar al saiyajin y a su esposa._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-¿Así que por esa razón nos trajiste hasta aquí?-preguntó Gokū.

-Así es, insecto ¿ahora lo entendiste?-dijo Vegeta molesto de la ignorancia del saiyajin, Gokū solo se limitó a asentir.

-No entiendo porque estás tan molesto con eso, Vegeta. Yo no le veo nada de malo-comentó Gokū restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Qué no le ves nada de malo?!-dijo Chi-chi enojada, llamando la atención de ambos saiyajines-no puedo creer que estés de su lado, Gokū. Mi Gohan no es así, lo conozco muy bien, yo no lo eduque por dieciséis años para que terminara acostándose con un niño-

-Pues al parecer lo educaste mal, onna. Porque ya viste que lo que acaba de suceder no es producto de tu imaginación-dijo Vegeta molesto-Trunks es el futuro líder de los saiyajin y el tendrá que ocupar mi lugar si algo llega a pasarme, no puedo permitir que se vea tan sumiso y dócil con cualquiera y menos con un saiyajin de clase baja como lo es tu hijo-

-¡No te atrevas a volver a llamar a Gohan así, desgraciado!-respondió Chi-chi, las palabras de Vegeta la afectaban pero no tanto como lo que acababa de ver, no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento, sentía asco, estaba disgustada, decepcionada pero sobre todo furiosa con su hijo por haberle ocultado que estaba teniendo una relación enfermiza con un niño, a ella no le importaba si Trunks era mitad saiyajin, para ella seguía siendo un humano común y corriente como lo era su amiga Bulma… y hablando de Bulma ¿ella estaba al tanto de todo eso? Lo más probable era que ella nunca había sospechado de Gohan en ningún momento y puede que hasta quizás era su cómplice.

Chi-chi alzó su mano dispuesta a golpear a Vegeta por haber insultado a Gohan pero el príncipe saiyajin la detuvo rápidamente, aplicando un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, impidiendo que ella lo golpeara, obviamente, siendo el líder de una raza alienígena casi extinta, no pensaba dejarse maltratar por una mujer terrícola.

-¡Ya basta, onna! Primero que nada, contrólate y segundo, no podemos hacer nada para que Gohan y Trunks terminen su relación-respondió Vegeta.

-¿Cómo que no podemos hacer nada? ¡Si podemos hacer algo!-dijo la mujer pelinegra liberándose bruscamente del agarre que aplicó el saiyajin en su muñeca-debemos separar a Gohan y a Trunks, eso es lo que debemos hacer-

-No creo que sea lo correcto, Chi-chi-dijo Gokū queriendo intervenir en la discusión que tenían su esposa y Vegeta.

-No vamos a seguir discutiendo porque no llegaremos a ninguna parte, Gokū. ¡Gohan y Trunks deben terminar su relación quieran o no!-dijo Chi-chi decidida, a lo que Vegeta estuvo de acuerdo, ambos harían lo posible por terminar esa enfermiza relación, si eso implicaba tener que entregar a Gohan con las autoridades de la tierra, enseguida los tres se teletransportaron de regreso a la Corporación Capsula, pues Bulma debía estar preocupada por ellos y además la fiesta aún no había acabado, pero poco les importaba, ahora tenían que trabajar en un plan para separar a Gohan y a Trunks.

* * *

La mañana se hizo presente en la playa y con ello, el comienzo de un nuevo día, dentro de una pequeña cabaña situada en dicha playa, dos semi-saiyajines se encontraban durmiendo cómodamente en una antigua cama abrazados, acurrucados uno junto al otro dentro de la habitación de esa misma cabaña. Gohan fue el primero en despertar, parpadeó un par de veces y se acomodó su cabello desordenado para poder ver, a su lado, sobre las limpias sábanas, se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Trunks, se quedo contemplando por unos segundos como la luz que entraba por la ventana rebotaba contra su ligeramente bronceada piel. Sonrió recordando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían desde su mejilla hasta su vientre, era tan pequeño e inocente pero a la vez tenía una inteligencia y fuerza muy poderosas gracias a Vegeta y Bulma. Se incorporó un poco para disfrutar de la belleza de verlo dormir tranquilamente, aunque sea por unos minutos, por pura expectación misma y por amor, apreciarlo detalle a detalle, acariciando sus suaves cabellos lilas con ternura; hubiera seguido contemplándolo por unos minutos más pero luego recordó que habían estado toda la noche fuera y de seguro sus padres estarían preocupados por ellos, así que lamentablemente tuvo que despertar al pequeño.

-Trunks, Trunks…-lo llamó Gohan sacudiéndolo levemente, el pequeño semi-saiyajin se removió un poco de su lugar, abrió los ojos lentamente y los refregó con pereza.

-Uh… Buenos días, Gohan-lo saludó Trunks volteándose de su lugar en la cama para poder verlo.

-Buenos días ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Gohan acariciando la mejilla del menor, quien aún estaba algo dormido, con ternura.

-Estoy bien, me duele un poco la cintura pero ya se me pasará.

-Lo siento, supongo que me deje llevar anoche.

-No, no digas eso, lo hiciste bien-dijo Trunks sonriendo-de hecho, me gusto lo que pasó anoche-Gohan se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario del menor, Trunks desvió la mirada por unos segundos pensando en lo que quería decirle a continuación-Gohan, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Sí, bebé ¿qué quieres?

-¿Puedes llevarme al baño? Quiero bañarme y no creo poder levantarme-respondió el pequeño, Gohan se rió levemente ante la petición del menor pero por él haría lo que sea. Con mucho cuidado lo cargó en sus brazos y fueron hacia el baño, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la habitación donde pasaron la noche, abrió la puerta del baño y sentó al pequeño sobre la tapa del inodoro mientras abría la llave del agua caliente y abrió un poco la fría para llenar la bañera, una vez que el agua quedó en temperatura ambiente, Gohan depositó al niño en ella y salió de allí para que pudiera bañarse mientras él se ocupaba de buscar ropa en el armario para poder vestirse y para que el menor pudiera vestirse.

Más tarde, Gohan estaba vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro algo gastados, unos zapatos marrones y un sweater negro que hacia juego con sus ojos y su cabello, suspiro con algo de tristeza, la otra noche había sido mágica y deseaba poder quedarse más tiempo con Trunks en aquella cabaña pero la magia de aquella noche había acabado y era hora de regresar a casa. Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación y pudo ver al pequeño amor de su vida con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y su cabello goteando, Gohan ya estaba vestido y sentado en una esquina de la cama esperando al menor.

-¿No vas a bañarte?-preguntó Trunks viendo a su novio ya vestido y sentado en la cama con las manos apoyadas en su regazo.

-Lo haré cuando vuelva a casa, ahora vístete, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes-respondió Gohan levantándose de la cama-te deje un conjunto de ropa que saque del armario para que puedas vestirte-

-¿De verdad tenemos que volver?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas un poco triste.

-Lamentablemente sí, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

-Yo no quiero irme de aquí-susurró Trunks abrazando a Gohan, quien correspondió al abrazo con cariño.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera irme de aquí-le susurró Gohan abrazándolo con ternura, oliendo el aroma a shampoo en el cabello de su pequeño novio, besó suavemente sus cabellos recién lavados, sonrió y salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar mientras dejaba al menor solo para que pudiera vestirse sin incomodidad.

Después de desayunar unos hotcakes, ambos semi-saiyajines se alejaron volando de la cabaña donde habían vivido una noche increíble y que desde luego, jamás olvidarían. Gohan dejó a Trunks en la Corporación Capsula, pudo ver que ya no había nadie allí, la fiesta había terminado hacía unas horas y las luces estaban apagadas, no se oían murmullos o ruidos del interior de la enorme edificación.

-Parece que no hay nadie-dijo Gohan viendo el interior del edificio a través de la ventana.

-Quizás mis padres estén durmiendo-dijo Trunks-no te preocupes, puedes volver a casa, yo entraré sin que me descubran-

Gohan lo considero un poco, no quería dejar a Trunks solo pero viendo que el menor conocía la forma de entrar en el edificio sin ser visto, sonrió aceptando el hecho, dio la vuelta y se alejó volando de allí, no sin antes darle una última sonrisa al niño, la cual correspondió gustoso. Apenas llegó a su casa en la montaña Paoz, subió las escaleras con cuidado directo al baño para poder darse una ducha, antes de ir, se aseguro de que Goten estuviera durmiendo en su habitación y en efecto, si estaba allí, su pequeño cuerpo estaba fuera de las sábanas totalmente desordenadas, una de sus manos se aferraba a la almohada mientras algo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, con su brazo libre abrazaba un conejito de peluche, rió internamente ante la graciosa escena, quizás Goten estaba soñando con su enfrentamiento contra Majiin Buu o simplemente soñaba con comer algo que le gustaba; el semi-saiyajin adolescente cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito y se dirigió al baño para poder tomar una ducha antes de que su padre pudiera sentir el aroma de Trunks en su cuerpo.

* * *

Dos días después de aquella mágica noche en la cabaña, Gohan volaba velozmente hacia la Corporación Capsula, había sido invitado allí por Vegeta con la excusa de que quería entrenar con él en la cámara de gravedad para probar su resistencia y su fuerza, algo que se le hizo extraño, pues Vegeta prefería pelear con rivales que estuvieran a su altura o fueran igual de fuertes que él. Al llegar a la Corporación Capsula, fue recibido por uno de los robots asistentes de Bulma, caminó por el pasillo hacia la cámara de gravedad y al abrir la puerta no había nadie allí, entró en ella con la esperanza de ver a Vegeta allí pero no pudo sentir su ki dentro de la cámara de gravedad, hasta que escuchó un grito y supo que Vegeta se aproximaba volando hacia allí, se volteó para detener el ataque que el príncipe saiyajin tenía dispuesto a darle pero era demasiado tarde, Vegeta le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que retrocediera y cayera al suelo.

-Ouch, eso sí que dolió ¿cuál es tu problema, Vegeta?-preguntó Gohan pero sus preguntas no fueron respondidas, Vegeta se lanzó sobre él comenzando a repartirle ataques y golpes que el semi-saiyajin a duras penas podía esquivar-Vegeta, ya basta ¡detente! ¿qué rayos te sucede?-

-Bueno, veo que decidiste venir después de todo-dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Gohan con odio-¿No piensas explicarme por qué te acostaste con mi hijo el sábado pasado?-

Gohan jadeó por su audaz pregunta, él no sabía qué decir y no sabía lo que estaba pasando, tal vez... ¿Vegeta los había espiado esa noche en la cabaña? Reaccionó al sentir otro violento golpe de parte del príncipe saiyajin que lo llevó a estrellarse contra la pared de la cámara de gravedad, intentó incorporarse pero no podía, además veía todo borroso, con algo de dificultad pudo ver como Vegeta lo tomaba fuertemente de los cabellos y lo levantaba con brusquedad del suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor.

-¿Vas a explicarlo o tengo que hacer que lo digas a la fuerza?-preguntó Vegeta mirando amenazadoramente a Gohan pero este, en vez de responder su pregunta se rió sin control haciendo que Vegeta volviera a golpearlo, esta vez la barbilla, aún así, Gohan no dejaba de reírse-¡¿de qué te ríes, insecto?! ¡yo no le veo lo divertido al asunto!-

-Me río porque te molesta que tu hijo se retuerza debajo de mí, gimiendo mientras lo penetro una y otra vez sin control y me río porque solo estoy pensando en que él tenga el honor de chupar mi miembro cada vez que se lo pido.

Vegeta sintió la furia correr por todo su cuerpo ¡ya fue suficiente! Esta vez no iba a ser blando con Gohan, comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente pero ahora el semi-saiyajin se armó de valor y supo defenderse apropiadamente, devolviéndole los ataques al príncipe saiyajin sin llegar a lanzarle esferas de ki, cosa que impresionó a Vegeta pero no pensaba dejar que Gohan ganara esta vez.

-Mi hijo no es un maldito juguete para que puedas acostarte con él cada vez que se te da la gana ¡él es un niño maldita sea y es el futuro líder de los saiyajin!-le gritó Vegeta sin dejar de atacar a Gohan.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba usando a Trunks como si fuera un juguete?-respondió Gohan propinándole una fuerte patada a Vegeta que lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared de la cámara de gravedad creando una enorme grieta.

-S-Sé lo que ustedes han estado… haciendo-dijo Vegeta con la voz entrecortada, pues estaba algo herido por el impacto, Gohan lo miró con una expresión de shock en el rostro-oh, por favor, no te hagas el inocente ¿pensaste que no iba a dame cuenta de la atracción que sientes por mi hijo? ¿qué fue lo que te hizo decidir reclamar a mi hijo?-

-Y-Yo no… no lo sé-dijo Gohan desviando la mirada avergonzado, de pronto sintió a Vegeta teletransportó frente a él y le propino un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo sujetándose el estómago por el dolor-¿p-por qué hiciste eso?-

-Se nota que eres débil a pesar de tu determinación-comentó Vegeta, Goha no respondió, solo sostenía su vientre adolorido-bien… ¿qué estás esperando? ¡dilo ya!-

-¿Y qué rayos quieres que diga, Vegeta?

-Solo quiero que me digas la verdad y te dejaré en paz.

-¡Pero ya te dije todo lo que sé! ¿qué más quieres de mí?-preguntó Gohan, Vegeta lo pateó bruscamente haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo-de acuerdo ¿quieres la verdad sobre porque decidí follarme a tu hijo? Te la diré, lo hice porque lo amo-

-Tú… ¿qué?-dijo Vegeta sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Lo que oíste, Vegeta! Amo a Trunks, lo amo demasiado, no soportaría dejarlo ir y no quiero que nadie lo lastime-respondió Gohan molesto, al ver que Vegeta no reaccionaba, se levantó dispuesto a irse de allí-si eso era todo lo que querías saber, entonces me voy de aquí-

Sintió la mano de Vegeta sostener su brazo y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la pared, colocándose encima impidiendo que se vaya, Gohan lo miro un poco asustado y nervioso.

-Tú no te irás a ninguna parte-dijo Vegeta mirando a Gohan amenazadoramente, envió otro golpe en el rostro del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, esta vez, a diferencia de los golpes anteriores, logró dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

_Gohan... Gohan… ¡Gohan!_

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros abrió sus ojos súbitamente, una luz lo encandiló por lo que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, cuando volvió a abrirlos pudo ver que se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala y Bulma se encontraba arrodillada frente a él, esto asustó un poco a Gohan, quien dio un salto en el sofá y casi se cae de este por la repentina acción.

-Gohan ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué rayos te pasó?-preguntó Bulma preocupada. Gohan sostuvo su cabeza en agonía, era demasiada información para procesar y aún seguía un poco herido de su reciente pelea con Vegeta.

-¡Eres una desgraciada!-le grito Gohan repentinamente.

-¿Disculpa? ¿cómo diablos me llamaste?-preguntó Bulma molesta con las manos en sus caderas.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, me salió solo-respondió Gohan-¿dónde está Vegeta? ¿qué hizo con Trunks?-

-No sé de qué estás hablando pero Vegeta no estaba cuando te encontré tendido en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad y en cuanto a Trunks, él aún sigue en la escuela, no volverá hasta dentro de una hora ¿se puede saber qué rayos pasó entre tú y Vegeta para encontrarte en este estado?

-Estuvimos peleando, Bulma. No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte-respondió Gohan.

-Ustedes los saiyajines se creen que pueden resolver sus problemas peleando-comentó Bulma un poco cansada de tener que vivir la misma historia, se levantó de su lugar y camino directo al pasillo que conducía a su laboratorio-voy a estar trabajando en mi laboratorio por si me necesitas ¿quieres algo antes de que me vaya?-

-No necesito nada, solo quiero ver a Trunks.

-Pues tendrás que ser paciente y esperar hasta que salga de la escuela.

Gohan esperó contando los minutos en el reloj de la sala, rogando porque Trunks llegara a casa lo más pronto posible, necesitaba hablar con él, debía decirle que Vegeta los había descubierto pero sobre todo, debían trabajar en un plan para huir lejos de Satan City hacia algún lugar donde nadie los conozca y poder comenzar sus vidas desde cero, cuando el reloj finalmente llegó a las 18:00 p.m, la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsula se abrió y Trunks entró cargando su mochila en la espalda.

-¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!-gritó Trunks, quien se vio con Gohan gravemente herido y tendido en el sofá-¡Gohan!-el niño rápidamente soltó su mochila dejándola caer en el suelo y fue corriendo a abrazar a su novio, quien aún seguía tendido en el sofa-¡dioses, Gohan! ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué estás herido? ¿quién te hizo esto?-el niño rápidamente hizo una lista de posibles sospechosos hasta dar con la persona que pudo haberle causado semejante golpiza-¿acaso mi papá te golpeo?-

-Sí, Trunks. Fue Vegeta… él… él ya lo sabe…-dijo Gohan desviando la mirada apenado, se sentía terrible por haber dejado que su secreto saliera a la luz sin que él lo dijera.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo que él ya lo sabe?-dijo Trunks sin poder creer lo que su novio estaba diciendo-¿y por qué te golpeo?-

-Él me golpeó porque… porque vio lo que hicimos anoche…

-Oh no, esto es malo, esto es muy malo, Gohan. ¿y si mi padre fue a contárselo al señor Goku? ¿y si él también lo sabe? Estaremos en graves problemas ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡mi papá no puede separarme de ti! ¡no puede hacerlo!

-Hey, Trunks. Primero que nada, tienes que calmarte-le pidió Gohan, Trunks asintió y se calmó respirando profundo y reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos-escucha, tengo un plan pero no puedo decírtelo ahora, necesito un poco de tiempo para preparar todo ¿de acuerdo? lo único que te pido es que confíes en mi-

Trunks asintió, por supuesto que confiaba en Gohan, no sabría qué plan tendría entre manos pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo bueno. Inesperadamente, se abalanzo sobre el semi-saiyajin adolescente besándolo con pasión, Gohan cerró los ojos y correspondió sus besos pero por desgracia se vieron obligados a romper ese romántico momento, pues Vegeta acababa de volver y había visto a su hijo besando a Gohan, rápidamente se acercó, Trunks quiso protegerse abrazando a su novio pero su padre lo tomó fuertemente de los cabellos y lo sacó arrastrando de la habitación.

-¡No! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡suéltame! ¿a dónde me llevas?-gritó Trunks poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su cabeza intentando liberarse, sus ojos se posaron desesperados en Gohan pidiéndole que lo ayudara-¡Gohan!-

Gohan rápidamente se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia el pasillo dispuesto a ayudar al pequeño amor de su vida pero Vegeta lo detuvo bloqueando su camino.

-No te acerques a Trunks, al menos no por ahora-dijo Vegeta mirando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros amenazadoramente, Gohan observó a Trunks con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, desvió la mirada apenado y escuchó como el niño gritaba pidiéndole que lo ayudara mientras Vegeta se alejaba con él sin soltar el agarre que aplicó en sus cabellos lilas.

* * *

Gohan llegó a su casa, abrió violentamente la puerta de su habitación golpeándola en el proceso, ya dentro comenzó a abrir los muebles y a remover las sábanas de su cama buscando algo muy importante para él. Recordó que hacía un par de años atrás, Bulma le había dado una casa cápsula en caso de que ocurriera alguna emergencia y necesitara trasladar a su madre y a su hermanito a un lugar más cómodo donde vivir temporalmente. Sacó la ropa de su armario arrojándola al suelo, palpó los estantes y los cajones de madera dentro del armario buscando la cápsula pero no estaba allí, se llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos desesperado, creyendo que todo estaba perdido y su plan se estropearía pero por suerte, recordó que se había olvidado de revisar el cajón de su escritorio, aquel donde guardaba celosamente su diario bajo llave junto con unas cosas muy importantes y personales para él. Rápidamente metió la mano dentro de la funda de su almohada hasta extraer la pequeña llave que abría el cajón, introdujo dicha llave en la cerradura y abrió el cajón, metió su mano revolviendo un poco las cosas que había dentro hasta que finalmente dio con aquella cápsula, justo cuando estaba guardando la cápsula dentro del bolsillo de su jean, su madre, Chi-chi entro en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver el desastre que había hecho su hijo.

-¡Gohan!-le gritó la mujer de cabellos oscuros sobresaltándolo-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Um, solo estaba buscando algo que creí haber perdido-respondió Gohan.

-¿Y para eso tenías que hacer tanto desorden en tu habitación?-dijo Chi-chi molesta pero enseguida se calmó al recordar la razón por la cual había subido a la habitación de su hijo-como sea, necesitamos hablar-

-¿Sobre qué? ¿uh? Yo no tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar-dijo Gohan queriendo buscando una mochila dentro de su armario para poder guardar sus cosas y su ropa.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre ti y Trunks-dijo Chi-chi haciendo que Gohan detuviera repentinamente su acción, giró su cabeza lentamente para ver a su madre-así es, Gohan. Ya sé lo que hicieron esa noche y tu padre también lo sabe-

-Mamá, yo… no es lo que parece-dijo Gohan intentando explicarle a su madre lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la cabaña pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Gohan?! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, después de todos los sacrificios que tuve que hacer por ti, por tu padre y por tu hermanito!-le dijo Chi-chi enojada y decepcionada de lo que Gohan había hecho, sobre todo le dolía enterarse de que su hijo había estado saliendo con alguien mucho menor que él a sus espaldas-Trunks es… él es… ¡lo que estás haciendo no es normal! ¡Gohan! ¿qué rayos pasó con Videl? Creí que tu y ella se gustaban, creí que estaban saliendo-

-Mamá, Videl y yo no estábamos saliendo, si teníamos citas, eran citas de amigos. Entiendo que ella es bonita, inteligente y agradable pero no siento nada por ella-respondió Gohan.

-Pero Gohan, yo… yo pensé que de verdad estaba pasando algo entre ustedes dos ¿cómo te atreviste a dejar a una chica tan agradable como Videl? Ella podría haber sido un gran potencial para esta familia.

-¡Lo hice porque quería ser feliz! Pero no con ella, si no con alguien a quien amo de verdad-gritó Gohan dejando sorprendida a su madre-¿acaso nunca te preguntaste que era lo que en verdad quería? Desde que era niño, nunca pude ser feliz por causa tuya, siempre me has estado presionando para ser quien soy ahora… pero ya tuve más que suficiente, nunca me aceptaste como era, nunca quisiste aceptar mi lado saiyajin por temor a que me llamaran "monstruo"-

-Eso… ¡Eso no es cierto! Saiyajin o no, eres mi hijo, Gohan y siempre te voy a querer tal y como eres-dijo Chi-chi queriendo abrazarlo a modo de consuelo pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se apartó de ella-¡Gohan! No puedo creer que ahora no seas capaz de abrazar a tu propia madre… ¿así es como me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti? Todo esto es culpa de los amigos de tu padre y de Piccolo ¡sabía que eran una mala influencia para ti!-

-Ellos solo me ayudaron a ver la verdad y saber quien soy en realidad, mamá… ¡no metas a papá ni a Piccolo en esto!-exclamó Gohan molesto-si no hubiera sido por ellos, probablemente hubiera muerto hace tiempo atrás ¿nunca te detuviste a pensarlo?-

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡mi dulce y pequeño niño se ha convertido en un criminal!-dijo Chi-chi comenzando a llorar histéricamente-tu… tú no puedes tirar cuesta abajo todos los planes que he hecho para ti, Gohan… ¿sabes qué? Si no quieres que te entregue con las autoridades, será mejor que termines esta enfermiza relación que tienes con Trunks-

-No lo haré.

-Gohan, hablo en serio-dijo Chi-chi entre dientes ya cansada de tener que discutir con su hijo-termina esta enfermiza relación ahora mismo o no tendré más opción que entregarte a las autoridades-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes y aunque me lo pidas, no pienso dejar a Trunks. Él lo es todo para mí y no pienso dejarlo-dijo Gohan, Chi-chi lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y finalmente se retiró cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella, Gohan suspiró frustrado y se recostó en la cama ahora deshecha, refregó sus ojos con cansancio, su madre no podía controlar su vida por siempre, no podía impedir que sea feliz.

La hora de la cena fue tensa, demasiado tensa, sobre todo porque Gohan y Chi-chi no se miraban ni se hablaban, cosa que preocupó a Gokū pero decidió no preguntar qué estaba pasando entre ellos, no quería comenzar una pelea que no tendría fin. Goten también estaba preocupado y no entendía porque su hermano mayor y su madre se trataban con tanta indiferencia, cuando Gohan terminó de cenar, se despidió dándole las buenas noches a su padre y a su hermanito, fue hacia su cuarto y una vez allí pasó toda la noche pensando en un plan para poder escapar con Trunks lejos de allí, era evidente que si se quedaba más tiempo en su casa, no sería feliz, no con su madre oprimiéndolo todo el tiempo, necesitaba comenzar su nueva vida junto al pequeño amor de su vida en un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlos.


	20. Capítulo diecinueve

Gohan no descanso mucho esa noche, pues debía despertar muy temprano si quería concretar su plan, cuando la alarma en su mesita de noche sonó a las 3:00 a.m, la apagó, se refregó los ojos con pereza debido a que el sueño aún seguía presente en su cuerpo, recordó que debía comenzar con su plan antes de que el sol se asomara en el horizonte. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama, palpó el estante de su armario hasta encontrar una mochila, la sacó de allí arrojándola bruscamente contra la cama, comenzó a buscar su ropa, la cual había dejado tirada en el suelo desde ayer y la metió como pudo dentro de la mochila, no tenía tiempo para doblarla y guardarla de forma ordenada dentro de la mochila, tendría tiempo para hacerlo más tarde, ahora debía concentrarse en su plan. Con algo de nerviosismo se quitó su pijama y se cambió de ropa, tuvo un poco de dificultar para ponerse los jeans, se cayó de espaldas al suelo tres veces pero tuvo suerte de no haber despertado a sus padres, sabía que su madre no se despertaría hasta dentro de unas cuatro horas y su padre dormía profundamente, solo lo podían despertar cuando le avisaban que estaba listo el desayuno, antes de irse, abrió nuevamente su cajón secreto y sacó el diario de tapa azul que le había regalado su madre, abrió las páginas encontrándose con la que tenía los cabellos de Trunks pegados en ella con un trozo de cinta adhesiva transparente, miró hacia la puerta asegurándose de que nadie venía para verificar que estaba haciendo, acercó la página a su nariz para sentir el aroma del menor en los cabellos que conservaba en el diario, estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que salió de su corto trance, cerró el diario y lo guardo junto con su ropa, cargó su mochila en la espalda y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de él.

Casi estaba amaneciendo cuando Gohan voló hacia la Corporación Capsula, fue difícil salir de su casa sin hacer ruido, pues la habitación de sus padres no se encontraba lejos de las escaleras que daban a su habitación y la de su hermanito. La brisa era fría y chocaba contra su rostro y su cuerpo, enviándole escalofríos, se había olvidado de ponerse algo abrigado antes de salir de su habitación, no sabía que haría tanto frío esa mañana, es más, estaba convencido de que el invierno se estaba aproximando, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar al edificio en forma de domo, recuerdo algo que lo hizo detenerse. Vegeta era un saiyajin como él y podía a sentir su ki nada más llegar, por lo que escondió rápidamente su ki para que el príncipe saiyajin no pudiera sentirlo y retomo su vuelo hacia la Corporación Cápsula. Cuando Gohan llego, flotó en la acera y se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana de la habitación de Trunks, hacía un largo tiempo que no hacía eso, la única diferencia era que esa vez era de noche, ahora era casi de día y de repente una sensación de alarma recorrió su cuerpo ante la sola idea de ser descubierto, Bulma lo encontraría mirando por la ventana de Trunks, pero era un riesgo que iba a correr después de todo. Recolectó algunas piedritas y arrojó la primera a la ventana cerrada, no pasó nada, arrojó la segunda y obtuvo el mismo resultado, finalmente arrojó la tercera y la ventana se abrió revelando a un medio dormido Trunks.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Trunks refregando sus ojos con cansancio, apenas vio a Gohan, una sonrisa se extendió por su pequeño rostro-Gohan…-su ceño fruncido le indicó que lo estaba regañando por olvidarse algo de suma importancia, algo que le había dicho ayer y cambió su comportamiento drásticamente-oh, dioses, dioses ¡ya recuerdo porque viniste hasta aquí!-comenzó a alejarse de la ventana-solo dame un segundo, tengo que buscar mis cosas-

-¡Que sea rápido! Bulma o Vegeta pueden venir a ver qué está pasando en cualquier instante-dijo Gohan, Trunks obedeció y rápidamente fue a buscar sus cosas, las cuales empacó dentro de una mochila la otra noche, antes de que su madre lo llamara para ir a cenar, abrió la ventana y abre la ventana y saltó de ella, Gohan tomó a Trunks por la cintura y lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre el césped, húmedo por el rocío de aquella mañana.

-Entonces, ¿vas a decirme a dónde iremos ahora?- preguntó Trunks mirándolo con desconfianza.

-No sé, pero lo que sí sé es que tenemos que irnos de aquí, a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca-respondió Gohan.

-Está bien.

Gohan tomó la mano de su pequeño novio y se fueron volando de la Corporación Capsula, debían abandonar Satan City lo más pronto posible si querían comenzar su vida nueva, mientras volaban, Trunks no pudo reprimir el impulso de ir volando hacia su novio para darle un fuerte abrazo el cual Gohan correspondió sin dejar de sonreír ¡por fin podrían estar juntos y serían felices sin que nadie se lo impidiera! O al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

* * *

Chi-chi subía las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Gohan, aún seguía enfadada con él pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella aún era su madre, supuso que aún seguía durmiendo y decidió ir a despertarlo para que bajara a desayunar con ella, Gokū y Goten. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor y toco con la intención de despertarlo, nada sucedió, entonces intentó otra vez con un poco más de insistencia pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado, por lo que Chi-chi decidió hablarle, quizás con eso despertaría y podrían reconciliarse por la discusión que tuvieron anoche.

-Gohan… escucha yo... será mejor que despiertes y bajes a desayunar, tu padre y tu hermano ya están comenzando sin ti-dijo Chi-chi, seguía sin obtener respuesta del otro lado de la habitación-¿Gohan? Gohan ¿qué está pasando contigo? No me importa si sigues enfadado por lo que pasó anoche, quiero que bajes a desayunar ahora…-la mujer pelinegra abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en la cama, vio que los cajones del armario estaban abiertos y la ropa no estaba allí-no puede ser…-retrocedió temiendo lo peor y rápidamente salió de la habitación de Gohan-¡Gokū!-

Bajó casi corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde su esposo y su hijo menor se encontraban desayunando, ya no podían esperar a Gohan más tiempo, Gokū dejó de comer por un segundo al notar el semblante preocupado de su esposa pero no podía entender que estaba pasando.

-Chi-chi ¿qué sucede? pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así-comentó Gokū mientras tragaba lo que estaba comiendo, Chi-chi cambió su expresión de preocupación a una muy molesta-¿qué? ¿dije algo malo?-

-Creo que ya lo echaste a perder, papá-dijo Goten en un susurro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado? ¡Gohan se escapó y parece que no te importa!-le dijo Chi-chi enojada, Gokū apoyó su tazón en la mesa, esta vez decidió dejar de comer para poder calmar a su esposa.

-No creo que Gohan haya escapado, quizás haya ido a entrenar temprano antes de ir a la escuela-dijo Gokū encogiéndose de hombros, el tono de su voz era relajado y calmado.

-Te digo que Gohan acaba de escapar, yo misma subí a su habitación con la intención de pedirle que fuera a desayunar con nosotros y cuando entre él no estaba, el armario estaba vacío ¡incluso se llevó el diario que le regalé hace tiempo atrás! Gokū, esto es algo serio, Gohan puede haber ido a cualquier parte, tenemos que encontrarlo y tú vas a ayudarme.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? Yo tenía pensado entrenar con Goten-protestó Gokū sin muchas ganas de ayudar a su esposa pero al ver el semblante serio en su rostro supo que no era momento para andar con bromas-p-por supuesto ¡lo que tú digas, Chi-chi! ¡te ayudaré a encontrar a Gohan!-

El saiyajin se levantó de su silla, colocó los dedos sobre su frente y se teletransportó desapareciendo de la vista de su esposa y su pequeño hijo, si iba a buscar a Gohan, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, así que primero se ocuparía de avisarle a sus amigos sobre la inesperada desaparición de su hijo y una vez que todos estuvieran reunidos, comenzarían la búsqueda. Al primer lugar que se dirigió fue a la Corporación Capsula para notificarle a Bulma la desaparición de Gohan pero cuando llegó ella estaba muy ocupada con sus proyectos y al mismo tiempo se notaba una ligera preocupación en su rostro, por lo que ella le había contado, Trunks también había desaparecido esa misma mañana y ahora estaba buscándolo junto con Vegeta, quien había salido volando de allí lo más pronto posible con la intención de encontrar a su hijo y regañarlo por haber escapado con el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, así que Bulma le pidió a su mejor amigo que reuniera a los guerreros Z para que los ayudaran a encontrarlos, Gokū accedió, pues no podía negarle un favor a su gran amiga y enseguida se teletransportó para reunir a Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaozu, una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en la Corporación Capsula, se separaron para poder encontrar a Gohan y a Trunks antes de que acabara el día.

* * *

Gohan y Trunks estuvieron volando por Satan City un largo rato, Trunks estaba muy cansado al igual que Gohan, además, tenía mucha hambre, habían estado fuera de sus casas toda la mañana y no se habían detenido ni un segundo para descansar, puesto que sus padres debieron haber notado su desaparición y ahora debían estar buscándolos desesperadamente.

-Gohan ¿cuándo vamos a detenernos para descansar? Tengo hambre y no quiero seguir volando-le dijo el menor.

-No te preocupes, podrás descansar pronto-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. De repente, pudo ver una pequeña estación de autobuses ¡perfecto!-Trunks, encontré un lugar donde podemos descansar unos minutos y luego continuar nuestro viaje-

Ambos semi-saiyajines aterrizaron a pocos centímetros de la parada de autobús y comenzaron a caminar para conseguir unos boletos y poder viajar más cómodos, no podían darse el lujo de volar por mucho tiempo, podían cansarse más de lo debido y además podían llamar la atención y ser descubiertos. Gohan sacó algo de dinero que venía guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo y con ello compró los boletos, ahora solo les quedaba esperar unos quince o veinte minutos hasta que llegara el autobús para poder irse de Satan City y viajar hasta East City, esa sería su primera parada y su primer lugar para poder esconderse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula, ya había caído la tarde en el enorme edificio, Bulma y Chi-chi se encontraban sentadas en la terraza tomando unas tazas de té para intentar calmarse, no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Gohan y Trunks, no comprendían porque habían desaparecido sin dejar siquiera una explicación, Chi-chi entendía que Gohan estaba molesto con ella pero supuso que fue muy desconsiderado de su parte escapar de casa, Bulma, por otro lado, supuso que Trunks había escapado para poder irse con Gohan y poder estar juntos sin que Vegeta lo impidiera. Así es, ella ya estaba al tanto de la relación que su hijo mantenía con Gohan, no era ningún secreto para la científica de cabellos celestes, ya se había dado cuenta de la tensión que sufrían cuando estaban cerca del otro y sabía que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, incluso habían sido correspondidos. De pronto, ambas mujeres salieron de sus pensamientos al ver a Gokū, Vegeta y los guerreros Z aterrizar en la terraza de la Corporación Capsula.

-¡Gokū, regresaste! ¿pudiste encontrar a Gohan?-preguntó Chi-chi preocupada acercándose a su esposo.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿alguno de ustedes pudo encontrar a Gohan o a Trunks?-preguntó Bulma, vio a su esposo quien mantenía un semblante serio con los brazos cruzados-¿y tú Vegeta?-

Vegeta no le respondió, solamente se limitó a mirar a su esposa para después ignorarla como siempre lo hacía.

-Los hemos estado buscando toda la tarde y no los pudimos encontrar-les informó Piccolo.

-Incluso hemos registrado los bosques, quizás estaban escondidos allí pero por mucho que revise, no los encontré-dijo Krillin agotado de tener que haber recorrido diferentes bosques todo el día para buscar a Gohan y a Trunks.

-No sabemos dónde pueden estar, es probable que ya no se encuentren siquiera en esta ciudad-comentó Yamcha.

-Pues no me importa que tan lejos se hayan ido ¡yo no descansare hasta que Gohan regrese a casa!-dijo Chi-chi molesta.

-Chi-chi, tranquilízate, estoy seguro de que ellos van a aparecer-dijo Gokū abrazándola para reconfortarla y que se calmara un poco-¿podemos descansar un poco? Hemos estado buscando toda la tarde y además tengo hambre-

-Está bien, pueden descansar por un rato pero cuando terminen, vuelven a buscar a Gohan y a Trunks-dijo Chi-chi, los guerreros Z se aliviaron al saber que podían detenerse un rato para descansar y comer algo, Bulma los invitó a pasar al interior de la Corporación Capsula pero Vegeta fue el único que se negó a entrar a descansar, rápidamente se volteó dándole la espalda a todos y se alejó volando de allí.

-¡Vegeta!-lo llamó Bulma haciendo que se detuviera-¿a dónde crees que vas? ¿acaso no piensas entrar a descansar un poco?-

-No me molestes, Onna. Gokū y los demás insectos pueden descansar todo lo que quieran pero yo seguiré buscando a Trunks-respondió Vegeta molesto-en cuanto encuentre a Gohan, juro que le daré una lección que jamás olvidará-

Sin decir nada más, Vegeta se alejó volando de la Corporación Capsula, a lo lejos escuchó los gritos de su esposa pidiéndole que vuelva pero él solo la ignoró, en su mente solo estaba la idea de encontrar a Gohan y a Trunks cuanto antes, sus manos se cerraron en forma de puño y la ira comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, estaba furioso pero esa furia se dirigía a Gohan, no podía creer que haya escapado y se llevó a su hijo con él.

 _-Ese maldito ¿cómo se atreve a desaparecer y robarse a Trunks a mis espaldas? Juro que cuando lo encuentre me las va a pagar-_ pensó Vegeta mientras volaba hacia un destino desconocido.

* * *

Gohan y Trunks se encontraban dentro del autobús rumbo a East City, ya casi era de noche, ambos semi-saiyajines estaban sentados en los asientos traseros del autobús, uno junto al otro, Gohan estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados mientras Trunks observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla, con el codo apoyado en el marco de esta y la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, su brazo libre sostenía su pequeña mochila donde llevaba su ropa y algunas cosas de la escuela. De vez en cuando le hacía gestos a las personas que pasaban cerca del autobús obteniendo un regaño por parte de Gohan hasta que se cansó un poco de hacer gestos a las personas que pasaban en el camino y solo se aferró a él, recostando su cabecita contra su brazo con su pequeña mochilita sobre sus piernas, casi estaba a punto de dormirse cuando una extraña sensación lo despertó de golpe, Gohan estaba deslizando su mano sobre su pequeña pierna, y se sentía... bien... miró a todos lados pero nadie sospechaba nada, porque su mochila cubría todo de la vista. Era ridículo, Trunks sentía sus mejillas hirviendo, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a reaccionar siendo estimulado por esa simple caricia, estaba húmedo, erecto y con muchas ganas, solo miraba a Gohan con deseo pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no lo miraba de regreso sin dejar de tocarlo. Trunks solo se abrazó a su mochila cuando sintió como Gohan tocaba el borde de su pantalón y escabullía su mano adentro con discreción, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente soltando aliento caliente en cada exhalación, Gohan sonrió ante lo que estaba provocando en el menor y se inclinó a besarlo, metiendo su mano un poco más adentro.

-¿Te asusta?

Trunks solo negó rápidamente con su cabeza, incapaz de responderle. Gohan tomó eso como un permiso para continuar y comenzó a tocar los genitales del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas por debajo de su ropa interior, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos su pequeño pene y deslizando sus dedos firmemente con lentitud, hasta alcanzar a rozar su entrada.

-¿Me detengo?-susurró Gohan deteniendo sus caricias, Trunks le gimió como respuesta y se aferró a su brazo. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de Trunks siguiendo la dirección del elástico y fingió estirarse por el cansancio, metiendo sus dedos ahora por la parte trasera del pantalón, acomodándolos justo debajo de su trasero, para que su pequeño novio pudiera moverse a su antojo contra ellos. Trunks se aferró fuertemente a su mochila comenzando a moverse contra las yemas de su novio, sintiendo como obligaban a su pequeña entrada a expandirse

-¡Aaaah!-gimió Trunks, el autobús frenó bruscamente debido a que el semáforo cambió de color y fue accidentalmente penetrado por completo-¡Ah… ah! ¡AH!...-

-Shhh-Gohan lo alzó colocándolo sobre su regazo sin sacarle los dedos-shhh...-le cubrió la boca con la mano, mientras le hundía y sacaba los dedos con ritmo.

Sonrió por lo que venía a continuación, pues habían apagado las luces del autobús para que los pasajeros descansaran, por un momento tuvo la idea de desabotonar su pantalón y penetrar a su pequeño novio justo allí, en los asientos traseros de ese oscuro autobús, pero lo obligaría a jugar un poco antes. Lo puso en cuatro sobre el asiento y lo obligó a alzar su lindo trasero, mientras que jalando sus cabellos lilas lo obligó a tomar su erección dentro de su boca. Así que comenzó a penetrarlo con sus dedos rítmicamente mientras el niño movía su cabeza por la longitud de su miembro siempre alerta a la cercanía de las personas y solo por si acaso, lo cubrió con su chaqueta se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando el momento. Trunks por otro lado, intentaba no gemir fuerte o hacer ruidos de atragantamiento o asfixia mientras sentía todas esas caricias; entonces, Gohan lo volvió a sentar sobre su regazo y jugó un poco más con él.

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo, tranquilicémonos por ahora-dijo Gohan mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el del menor, no pensaba dejarlo así pero quería ver que suplicara un poco.

-No… no, Gohan, lo quiero… hnn, lo quiero…-dijo Trunks entre jadeos.

-¿Qué quieres?-le susurró el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros mientras lo acomodaba para que quedara más cómodo.

-Aah... que me lo hagas-cerró sus ojos al sentir como su novio lo penetraba con cuidado.

-¿Qué te haga qué, bebé?-preguntó mientras introducía su miembro con suavidad, Trunks se mordió levemente el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido pero fue capaz de responder la pregunta de Gohan.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor... ¡Ah!

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-dijo Gohan acercando su nariz para oler sus cabellos lilas, sintiendo su dulce aroma.

-S-sí… mmm…-respondió Trunks, quien temblaba con necesidad y frío.

Gohan cubrió su pequeño cuerpo por completo con su chaqueta y comenzó a penetrarlo suave y lentamente, cuidando de no sacarle gemidos agudos mientras lo hacía, adoraba verlo así, tan lindo, tan sumiso y obediente que no dejaba de susurrarle cosas tiernas al oído solo para escucharlo gemir y decirle que solo era suyo todo el tiempo, la voz de Gohan comenzaba a entrecortarse conforme incrementaba el ritmo en las penetraciones, Trunks comenzó a gritar de placer mientras el semi-saiyajin adolescente obligaba a sus pequeñas piernas a elevarse y dejarse caer sobre sus hombros junto con los ruidos húmedos disimulados por el rugir del motor, lo atrapó con un brazo, aferrándolo alrededor de su pequeña cintura, sacó su miembro y se limitó a introducir solo la mitad mientras se masturbaba ante la vista que el menor le ofrecía, lo empujó contra el asiento contrario dejándolo apoyado en este mientras separaba un poco más su trasero para exhibir su entrada, se masturbó un poco más y terminó liberando su esencia en el interior del menor. Gohan estaba retirando otra vez su miembro para introducir sus dedos cuando divisó en la mochila del niño una paleta de caramelo con forma cilíndrica ¡perfecto! La tomó con su mano libre, le quitó el envoltorio con los dientes y la tocó un poco para asegurarse de que no tuviera una saliente que fuera a lastimarlo. Al percatarse de ello, le dio de probar el caramelo a Trunks ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Después lo bañaría cuando encontraran un hotel donde pasar la noche. Cuando el caramelo quedó humedecido con la saliva del menor, comenzó a introducirla en su entrada, Trunks abrió los ojos por sorpresa y por la repentina acción ¡nunca había sido penetrado así! Gohan lo volteó sentándolo sobre su regazo y comenzó a masturbar su pequeño miembro mientras el caramelo entraba y salía de su interior, cuando encontró el punto g de Trunks, comenzó a tocarlo no una, sino varias veces hasta que Trunks dejó de ver oscuridad a su alrededor y pudo ver miles de estrellas.

-¡Gohan! Nngh… aaah ¡Go… han!-Trunks arqueó su pequeño cuerpo por completo, Gohan solo lo dejó gemir, parecería que estaba llorando o haciendo un berrinche. Finalmente cayó rendido, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo atrapó con sus brazos para que no se cayera, dejó la paleta tirada en el suelo y solo abrazó al pequeño con ternura.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora, duerme un poco, ya vamos a llegar-le susurró Gohan acomodando sus cabellos y depositando un pequeño beso en su cabeza, pero Trunks no podía hallar forma de calmarse o dormirse y menos con lo que acababa de suceder.


	21. Capítulo veinte

La noche cayó en la Corporación Capsula, Gokū y los guerreros Z retomaron su búsqueda después de la cena y también fueron a buscar a Vegeta, dudaban mucho que haya ido a buscar a Gohan o a Trunks, probablemente estaba en alguna parte del bosque desahogando toda la ira que acumulaba dentro de sí. Una mujer con cabellos oscuros recogidos en un rodete caminaba por la sala de la enorme instalación de un lado a otro, estaba muy preocupada por la repentina desaparición de su hijo pero al mismo tiempo, estaba muy molesta por haber escapado con Trunks, le había advertido de las consecuencias si no terminaba esa enfermiza relación que tenía con el niño y no quiso escucharla, ahora debía pagar por lo que había hecho, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los pasos de Bulma entrando en la sala.

-¿Has sabido algo de Gohan?-preguntó la científica de cabellos azules preocupada por su amiga.

-Aún no-respondió Chi-chi.

-¿No quieres sentarte en el sofá y conversamos un poco sobre lo que está pasando?-le sugirió Bulma, Chi-chi lo consideró un poco pero finalmente acepto, camino con su amiga al sofá y se sentaron para poder hablar-nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, quiero decir, esperaba ver esto de Trunks algún día pero que se escapara con Gohan era algo que no podía imaginar-

-Yo tampoco y no puedo aceptar el hecho de que Gohan haya estado saliendo con él ¡y a mis espaldas! ¿por qué ocultó esto? Soy su madre ¿acaso no confía en mí?-preguntó Chi-chi recordando la discusión que tuvo con Gohan la noche anterior.

-Si Gohan no quiso decírtelo habrá sido por una obvia razón ¿no lo crees?-dijo Bulma esperando que su amiga recapacitara un poco sobre la situación, cosa que logró exitosamente, Chi-chi quiso abrir la boca para decirle algo a la científica de cabellos celestes pero no tenía nada que decir así que la volvió a cerrar comprendiendo que Bulma tenía razón-además, entiendo por lo que él está pasando, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar habría sentido esa clase de miedo y ocultado todo, además… ¿no que tú y Gokū se llevan casi trece años de diferencia o algo así?-

-¡E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Bulma! Lo que Gohan y Trunks tienen es algo anormal y es algo que debe ser corregido-respondió Chi-chi molesta, sobre todo con el hecho de haber sido llamada "vieja" de forma indirecta por su amiga, vio a Gokū quien había entrado otra vez en la Corporación Capsula-¿cómo va la búsqueda? ¿encontraste a Gohan?-

-No, lo siento, Chi-chi. Llevo buscándolo por dos horas y aún no lo he podido encontrar, no he sentido su ki en ninguna parte, debe estar escondiéndolo para que no lo encuentre-respondió el saiyajin, vio que su esposa le dio la espalda comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al pasillo para ir a la cocina-Chi-chi, espera ¿a dónde vas ahora?-

-Voy a llamar a la policía-respondió la mujer pero Gokū enseguida se teletransportó impidiendo que pasara-¡Gokū! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Déjame pasar-

-Chi-chi, piénsalo, meterás a Gohan en graves problemas si llamas a la policía-dijo Gokū tratando de convencer a su esposa para que no arrestaran a Gohan.

-No me importa, Gohan tiene que pagar las consecuencias de su acto-dijo Chi-chi mirando seriamente a su esposo con los brazos cruzados-así que ya tome una decisión, no pienso llamar a la policía, tú lo harás-

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste, Gokū? Lo que Gohan hizo no está bien ¿acaso no se detuvo a pensar en lo que pasaría si nos enterábamos de su relación? Eso fue muy egoísta de su parte ¿no pensó en nosotros o en Goten? ¿acaso no pensó que yo solo quería lo mejor para él?

-¿Egoista? ¿piensas que lo que hizo fue egoista? Chi-chi, por supuesto que él pensó en ti y en Goten pero Gohan solo quería una oportunidad de ser feliz, Trunks y él se aman y merecen estar juntos, además, Vegeta y yo hemos estado hablando hace tiempo atrás y me explicó que este tipo de relaciones son muy comunes en Vejitasei-respondió Gokū queriendo hacer que Chi-chi cambiara su forma de pensar pero no funcionó.

-Esto no es Vejitasei, aquí en la tierra esas acciones deben ser castigadas y Gohan debe ser castigado por lo que hizo, así que vuelvo a repetirlo una vez más, quiero que vayas a la cocina, busques el teléfono y llames a la policía-dijo Chi-chi enojada, el saiyajin no respondió, es más, siquiera se movió de su lugar, la mujer de cabellos oscuros estaba comenzando a impacientarse-¿qué estás esperando? ¡llama a la policía ahora, Gokū!-no obtuvo respuesta de parte de su esposo-bien, si no quieres llamar, entonces lo haré yo-

Chi-chi pasó al lado de su esposo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para pedir prestado el teléfono y llamar a la policía para que buscaran a Gohan y lo arrestaran. Al escuchar esto, Goten abandonó el lugar donde estaba escondido oyendo la conversación de sus padres, fue corriendo hacia su madre y se aferró fuertemente a la falda de su vestido amarillo, a pesar de eso, ella seguía caminando llevando a su hijo menor (literalmente) arrastrando por el suelo.

-No, mamá, onegai… no lo hagas, no llames a la policía-le suplicó Goten sin soltar la falda del vestido de su madre-te lo pido, por favor no lo hagas ¡no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi Onii-chan! ¡no quiero que Gohan esté en la prisión!-

-Esto no es algo que deba importarte, Goten ¡Gohan tiene que ir a prisión y pagar por sus actos!-le dijo su madre, quien apartó las pequeñas manos de su hijo de la falda de su vestido y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, ignorando los llantos de Goten pidiéndole que no arrestaran a Gohan, después de todo, desde la perspectiva del menor, él no había hecho nada malo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en East City, en una habitación de hotel se encontraba la televisión pantalla plasma instalada en la pared frente a la cama encendida con el volumen alto, la cama tamaño  _king size_  con sábanas blancas y una suave manta de color marrón oscuro estaba vacía, pues Gohan estaba ocupado bañando a Trunks y había dejado la televisión encendida para escuchar su pasaban algo interesante, mientras escuchaba, se concentraba en lavar el pequeño cuerpo del menor, tenía las mangas de su camiseta enroscadas por encima de los codos para evitar que se mojara, extendió su mano tomando un pequeño frasco de shampoo (cortesía del hotel) vació un poco en su mano y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello lila. Ahora, la pregunta que deberíamos hacer aquí es ¿cómo hizo Gohan para pagar una habitación de hotel para quedarse solo una noche? Para averiguarlo, debemos retroceder unos minutos atrás.

_*Flashback*_

_Gohan y Trunks se bajaron de la estación de autobuses de East City y comenzaron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad buscando algún hotel donde pasar la noche, a su vez, Gohan consultaba el costo del hospedaje por solo una noche, el dinero que llevaba no le alcanzaba para pagar un lugar demasiado caro, intentaría encontrar un hotel que tuviera precios razonables pero que a su vez fuera cómodo y apropiado para su pequeño novio. Después de caminar quince minutos sin encontrar nada que le gustara, estaba por rendirse cuando de pronto, alcanzó a ver un hotel que no solo era de tres estrellas, si no que tenía precios razonables para hospedarse el tiempo que quisieras y también contaba con una pequeña bañera y una piscina spa en la habitación._

_-Bien, creo que ya encontré un lugar donde pasar la noche-le dijo Gohan al menor quien se estaba quedando dormido, había tenido demasiadas emociones en el viaje en autobús y lo único que quería hacer era descansar._

_-Es un alivio que te decidieras, Gohan. Ya no puedo caminar más-respondió Trunks agotado viendo la puerta de cristal de aquel hotel-¿y bien? ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡entremos, no puedo esperar más tiempo!-_

_Trunks estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal del hotel pero Gohan rápidamente lo detuvo tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta._

_-Espera, no podemos entrar en el hotel y pedir un cuarto así nada más. La recepcionista podría sospechar-dijo Gohan temiendo que aquella chica sospechara de ellos y quisiera reportarlos con la policía, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que una idea fugaz apareció en su mente-¡ya sé que debemos hacer!-tomó la mano de Trunks y abrió la puerta-tú solo sígueme la corriente y todo saldrá bien-_

_Entraron al hotel, Trunks miro el cómodo y hermoso lobby decorado con lámparas de cristal que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, los sofás individuales de cuero negro contrastan con el piso de cerámica blanco y negro, parecía un gran tablero de ajedrez y las paredes están pintadas en un hermoso color crema. Dos mujeres elegantes pero atractivas salieron del elevador, una de ellas vestía una falda negra con un top plateado y tacones plateados y la segunda vestía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, zapatos negros y un costoso bolso Chanel._

_Las dos mujeres caminaron al lado de Gohan y Trunks, ambas voltearon su mirada al niño semi-saiyajin, lo miraron sin discreción de pies a cabeza al ver sus botas casi gastadas, su rostro cansado y su desordenado cabello color lila._

_-¿Viste a ese niño?-preguntó la primera mujer a su amiga- y ¿quién es él?-_

_-Sí, y no lo sé querida. Tal vez es un niño sin hogar con su hermano y están tratando de encontrar una manera de pasar una noche gratis en este hotel-comentó la otra mujer, ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Trunks las escuchó reírse de él y por un momento pensó de transformarse en súper saiyajin y disparar una ráfaga de ki sobre ellas, pero tuvo que contenerse, no quería causar más problemas y hacer que Gohan saliera de allí y buscara en otro lugar para pasar la noche. Ambas mujeres se retiran del hotel sin dejar de reír, así que Trunks decidió ignorarlas._

_La recepcionista se encontraba ocupada organizando unas complicadas planillas en la computadora, Gohan se apoyó contra el escritorio de metal que tenía grabado el nombre del hotel debajo, la recepcionista ni se inmutó en mirarlo, estaba muy concentrada trabajando con las planillas hasta que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros hizo una pequeña tos falsa para llamar su atención y la chica dejó su trabajo de inmediato._

_-¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó la recepcionista mirando a Gohan._

_-Buenas noches…-dijo Gohan, volteó su mirada a Trunks quien ahora estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás individuales del lobby-mi hermanito y yo acabamos de llegar a la ciudad, venimos de muy lejos, estamos buscando una habitación para pasar la noche-_

_-Está bien ¿qué tipo de habitación está buscando?_

_-Quiero una habitación que este apartada de las demás, necesitamos tranquilidad, mi hermanito tiene que estudiar para un examen de la escuela-respondió Gohan, Trunks lo miró sin poder creer lo que su novio estaba diciendo pero Gohan lo miro como diciendo "no te preocupes, sé lo que hago" a lo que Trunks se quedó tranquilo y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá prestando atención a la conversación._

_-Sí, señor. Entendido-respondió la recepcionista anotando los datos en la computadora del hotel-¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar en la habitación?-_

_-Vamos a estar hasta mañana, tenemos que volver a casa lo más pronto posible-respondió Gohan, vio como la chica tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora y acto seguido, le entregó una tarjeta magnética con el numero de la habitación que les fue asignada, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó la tarjeta, abrió su mochila y sacó el dinero necesario para pagar la estadía y se marchó de allí dejando el dinero en el escritorio de metal ante la mirada sorprendida, curiosa y atónita de algunos huéspedes de aquel hotel._

_-Um, ¡se-señor! c-creo que me dio más de lo que cuesta el hospedaje-comentó la chica contando el dinero que el semi-saiyajin le entregó pero Gohan no la escuchaba, caminó hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado Trunks, el niño de cabellos lilas elevó la mirada encontrándose con su novio frente a él, le extendió su mano y la tomó sonriendo, se levantó del sofá y ambos semi-saiyajines se dirigieron al elevador._

_Entran al elevador y una vez que la puerta se cierra, Trunks comienza a reír, Gohan observó a su pequeño novio un poco confundido._

_-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Gohan sin dejar de mirar al niño._

_-Buen actuación-Trunks comentó cuando se tranquilizó._

_-Cállate, eso no es verdad. Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer-respondió Gohan, al parecer pudo notar su nervosidad, por lo que Trunks se acercó a su novio y tomó su mano entrelazando sus pequeños dedos con los suyos hasta que Gohan lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo repentinamente y cerró la distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso que Trunks no pudo negar pero luego recordó algo importante y se separa de ese mágico beso._

_-Lo siento pero ¿hay cámaras de seguridad por aquí?-preguntó Trunks una vez que se separó del beso, Gohan miró alrededor del elevador y no vio una cámara de seguridad, solo vio un espejo detrás de ellos y nada más._

_-No, no hay cámaras de seguridad._

_-Bien, continuemos entonces-dijo Trunks y volvieron a besarse._

_Trunks entró en la amplia habitación con decoraciones minimalistas, había un sofá largo color rojo vino decorado con almohadas del mismo color con bordados dorados y otras almohadas más pequeñas de color blanco y verde tierra, las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema a excepción de la pared donde estaba apoyado el sofá, la cual estaba pintada del mismo color que este, cerca del sofá había una piscina/spa con luces que se iluminaban automáticamente por la noche. Había una televisión pantalla plasma instalada en la pared frente a la cama King size con sábanas de color blanco y una pequeña manta de color marrón oscuro, al lado derecho de la cama había una enorme bañera de madera, una ducha con puertas de cristal detrás de la bañera, toallas, jabones, cepillos de dientes, shampoo y jabón corporal, todo cortesía del hotel._

_-¡Dioses! Esto es hermoso, Gohan-dijo Trunks quien fue corriendo hacia el baño y se apoyó contra el reluciente lavamanos de piedra negra viendo el enorme espejo de cristal que se alzaba frente a él-Gohan, ven a ver el espejo del baño ¡es enorme!-_

_-Ya lo creo-comentó Gohan apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño observando aquel espejo, entró al baño y se paró frente a Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se sobresaltó un poco al verlo detrás de él, pues pensó que Gohan iba a querer hacer algo con él pero estaba equivocado, sintió como el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo tomaba de las caderas, lo sentaba en la butaca blanca y negra del baño para comenzar a quitarle la ropa con cuidado-¿G-Gohan? ¿q-qué estás haciendo?-_

_-Voy a darte un baño ¿recuerdas?-dijo Gohan mientras le quitaba las botas al pequeño. Trunks se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo que había pasado en el autobús camino a East City, cuando terminó de quitarle la ropa dejándolo únicamente en bóxers, abrió la llave de agua caliente para llenar la bañera, se acercó al lavamanos, tomó una pequeña botella de sales de baño con aroma a vainilla y las esparció en el agua._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Ahora Trunks estaba fuera de la bañera, con sus pantalones puestos, sentado en la butaca donde su novio le había quitado la ropa minutos atrás. Gohan se ocupaba de secar su cabello con una de las toallas que había en la habitación mientras el pequeño tenía sus ojos perdidos en el cristal del espejo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo secaba tan lento y suave como podía, comenzó a secar cuidadosamente el pecho de su pequeño novio, de repente se detuvo y miró su reflejo en el espejo por un momento. Trunks lo nota y gira su mirada preocupado.

-Gohan, ¿qué suce...?-preguntó Trunks pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Gohan comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente y eso hizo que Trunks emitiera gemidos suaves-G-Gohan...-

-¿Qué es esta sensación que siento cuando te toco, te abrazo o incluso te beso?-dijo Gohan sin dejar de plantar pequeños besos en el cuello del niño-me hace querer estar más cerca de ti ¿Tal vez esto es un secreto? Sí, es un secreto, un amor secreto, te amo mucho, Trunks-

-Es nuestro amor secreto y prohibido-respondió Trunks volviendo a besar a su novio otra vez, pero esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, Gohan correspondió el beso y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del niño, no podía contenerse más, necesitaba hacer suyo a ese dulce e inocente niño por segunda vez, con mucho cuidado cargó a Trunks en sus fuertes brazos, se incorporó y ambos semi-saiyajines se dirigieron a la cama sin dejar de besarse al tiempo que Gohan acariciaba el pequeño cuerpo del niño y sus lenguas jugaban desesperadas dentro y fuera de sus bocas.

Depositó al pequeño en la cama, Gohan se colocó encima respirando entrecortadamente sobre su cuello, por otro lado, Trunks miraba el techo de la habitación divertido al sentir lo agitado que estaba su novio y lo cálido que estaban su cuerpo y su aliento. Justo ahora, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba perdido en la batalla de desabrochar el botón del pantalón del niño pero estaba tan eufórico que no podía siquiera concentrarse en esa tarea tan sencilla, solo podía sentir como su corazón latía rítmicamente queriendo escaparse de su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gohan? ¿acaso estás nervioso?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas debajo de su cuerpo, provocándolo.

-Yo uh...-no paraba de respirar aceleradamente.

-Tranquilo-le toco el brazo para infundirle confianza, pero... ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que te acostaste con un niño de ocho años por primera vez hace unos días y estabas a punto de hacerlo otra vez?  
-Es que yo...-Gohan miró como el niño se desabrochó el botón con facilidad y se bajó los pantalones-yo nunca hice el amor-

-¡¿Qué?!

Ahora fue el turno de Trunks para sonrojarse y sentir que su pequeño corazón se le escapaba de su pecho mientras sentía como Gohan se acercaba a su pecho para comenzar a jugar con sus pezones, lamiéndolos, succionándolos, mordiéndolos y dándoles leves besos de vez en cuando sacándole ligeros suspiros al menor ¿había escuchado bien? ¿acaso Gohan acababa de decir "hacer el amor"?

-Así es-respondió Gohan besándole la mejilla con ternura-lamento decirte que soy demasiado inexperto en eso, física y sentimentalmente-

-No, no digas eso… nngh… tú… lo haces bien-dijo Trunks queriendo reprimir un gemido al sentir como Gohan pasaba su cálida lengua sobre su vientre.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks solo asintió como respuesta.

El semi-saiyajin adolescente siguió recorriendo el vientre de su pequeño novio con su lengua, descendió más ignorando su necesitada erección y plantó un pequeño camino de besos por su pierna hasta llegar a su miembro, apartó un poco su rostro dándole una ligera lamida al miembro de Trunks, quien se estremeció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apoyaba sus manos en las sábanas de la cama. Gohan dejó de jugar con su miembro y lo tomó con sus dedos comenzando a frotarlo lentamente, creando una agradable fricción que hizo que Trunks jadeara con dificultad, pues el primer amor de uno es como un ídolo, como un dios y Gohan obviamente era todo eso y más, estaba más que excitado de recibir sus besos y las caricias que le brindaba a su miembro, se estremeció al sentir como Gohan tomaba su pequeña erección, presionando sus labios contra la punta, besándola suavemente provocando que el menor comenzara a mover sus caderas de forma involuntaria y esto llevó al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros a introducir su pequeña erección dentro de su boca, engullendo toda la longitud haciendo que el niño jadeara más fuerte, llevando sus pequeñas manos al cabello de su novio, aferrándolas a sus hebras oscuras.

-Aaah... G-Gohan-gimió Trunks comenzando a sacudir sus caderas mientras Gohan introdujo la pequeña erección en lo más profundo de su garganta y comienzo a chupar y lamer lentamente, molestando al niño-nngh... ¡ah! Gohan... uh... ¡Gohan! -

Gohan sigue chupando y lamiendo, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo más rápido, Trunks mueve las caderas rápidamente sin dejar de gemir, siente que el clímax se acerca muy pronto.

-Gohan... d-detente, por favor... uugh, me voy a correr...

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros deja de lamer el miembro de su pequeño novio y se levantó hasta que su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del suyo y lo besa metiendo su lengua dentro de su cálida boca, Trunks correspondió el beso metiendo su lengua pequeña dentro de la boca de su novio y juega con su lengua Gohan bajó sus manos hacia sus pequeñas piernas, separándolas para dejar expuesta su entrada, se separó y recostó a Trunks boca abajo mientras besaba su pequeña espalda, sus caderas hasta que alcanzo su pequeño y lindo trasero besándolo y extendiendo sus glúteos un poco para abrir un poco su entrada, sacó su cálida lengua y comenzó a lamer ese estrecho pasaje.

-¡Ah! no, Gohan ¡por favor! no hagas eso... no te lamas allí... ggh... ¡está sucio!

Gohan hizo caso omiso a las protestas de Trunks y continuó lamiendo ese estrecho hoyo para lubricarlo y prepararlo para lo que venía a continuación, la lubricación fue sencilla debido al enorme estado de excitación de Trunks, y cuando Gohan sintió su lengua deslizarse fácil, la sacó de aquel estrecho hoyo, tomó a Trunks por la cintura, elevó un poco sus piernas y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para introducir su erección con cuidado. Al principio le cubrió la boca para que no gimiera tan fuerte pero después retiró un poco su mano para oírlo lanzar toda clase de jadeos y gimoteos con su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de un pequeño ratoncito y gimiendo al sentir a Gohan penetrarlo con certeza.

-¡Gohan! ¡ah! ¡! ¡ah… ah! ¿me quieres Gohan?-preguntó Trunks sin dejar de gemir.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no le dio mucha importancia a su frase pensando que eran solo cosas que uno dice durante el sexo, sólo continuo moviéndose dentro y fuera, acariciando las paredes anales de Trunks en el proceso.

-¡Gohan!... ¡GOHAN!... ¡dímelo!... ¡di que me quieres! ¡ahh!-exclamó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza ante los pequeños espasmos que comenzaba a sentir en su interior.

-¡Aah! Yo no te quiero… nngh… yo te amo, te amo demasiado, bebé. No tengo palabras para describirlo ¡ggh!-dijo Gohan sin dejar de penetrar al menor, Trunks se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama mientras mordía la almohada en un intento fallido por retener sus gemidos, pues era imposible ya que Gohan empezó a penetrarlo con fuerza y rápidez sacándole más suspiros al niño mientras que con su mano libre masturbaba su pequeño miembro al ritmo de las embestidas hasta que sintió que el orgasmo se aproximaba.

-Gohan… y-ya no puedo más ¡aah! ¡me voy a correr!-dijo Trunks sintiendo como su novio tocaba su punto g una y otra vez, finalmente tras un par de embestidas más, Gohan se corrió liberando su esencia en el interior del menor, o al menos lo que pudo, ya que algo de ella se escurrió entre las piernas de Trunks y este se corrió sobre la sábana y la mano de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin se sorprendió un poco, pues para ser un niño, Trunks había liberado mucho semen en su mano.

Con cuidado removió su miembro del interior del menor y lo acomodó para que quedara acostado boca arriba en la cama, dirigió su mirada hacia sus pequeñas manos viendo que estaban manchadas con un poco de sangre, sin perder tiempo, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las acercó a su rostro frotándolas alrededor de este con cariño y las acercó a sus labios besándolas y lamiéndolas, probando su propia sangre, provocando que el niño se sonrojara más ante semejante escena, cuando terminó, Gohan se acercó a Trunks y lo beso invitándolo a probar el sabor metálico de la sangre, algo a lo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no pudo resistirse. Sonríe cuando siente otra erección por parte de su novio contra su pequeña pierna, se levanta, la toma entre su mano y comienza a acariciarla lenta y dolorosamente mientras Gohan gime y gruñe sin control.

* * *

El despertador en la mesita de noche sonaba continuamente, obligando a Gohan a voltearse de su posición en aquella cama  _King size_  para apagarlo, acurrucarse en las sábanas y dormir un poco más, por otro lado, Trunks se despertó al ver lo tarde que era, quiso despertar a Gohan pero lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejarlo descansar, después de todo, la noche anterior había sido intensa y necesitaba reponer energías, sus pensamientos fueron borrados al escuchar un suave golpe en la puerta, una sensación de alarma recorrió todo su cuerpo ¡dioses! Probablemente era alguien de servicio a la habitación, vio otra vez a Gohan quien seguía durmiendo cómodamente en la cama, otra vez volvieron a tocar la puerta pero un poco más fuerte, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas suspiró frustrado, camino hacia la mochila de su novio, la abrió sacando una camisa blanca algo grande para su pequeño cuerpo y se la puso lo mejor que pudo. Caminó a pasos lentos pero decididos hacia la puerta, la abrió asomando apenas su mirada y vio a una de las mucamas parada frente a la puerta de la habitación, llevaba una bandeja de comida en el carrito, Trunks observó la bandeja por unos segundos y después vio a la chica, abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas le indicó que debía dejar la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de madera negra junto al sofá rojo, apenas lo hizo, la chica vio a Gohan durmiendo bajo las sábanas y de nuevo dirigió su mirada a Trunks al notar que la camisa que llevaba le pertenecía al chico que se encontraba durmiendo allí, por poco deja caer la bandeja del shock pero el niño lo impidió a tiempo y le cubrió la boca para que no gritara.

-Shhh….-le dijo Trunks a la mucama señalándole con su dedo a Gohan quien seguía sumido en el mundo de los sueños sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor-shhh-

Ella vio al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros y luego a Trunks por última vez, asintió levemente y el niño retiro su mano de su boca, rápidamente acomodó las cosas del desayuno en la mesa y se retiró de la habitación completamente avergonzada, Trunks la escuchó salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella, suspiró aliviado y camino nuevamente a la cama para despertar a su novio y avisarle que les habían traído el desayuno, con mucho cuidado se sentó en el lado de la cama donde Gohan descansaba y comenzó a sacudirlo levemente para despertarlo.

-Gohan, Gohan-lo llamó Trunks intentando despertarlo-despierta-

-Agh, no quiero… dame diez minutos más-respondió un medio dormido Gohan, Trunks rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio pero de pronto tuvo una idea.

-Bien, supongo que si no despiertas voy a tener que desayunar solo-comentó el niño bajando de un salto de la cama y caminando hacia el sofá, se detuvo a pocos centímetros al escuchar a Gohan poniéndose su ropa interior y sus jeans, cuando terminó corrió hacia el pequeño amor de su vida abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Oye yo también quiero desayunar, tengo hambre-protestó Gohan haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Trunks quien no pudo resistir más y atrajo a su novio hacia él para besarlo con ternura, pasados unos segundos se separaron y ambos caminaron hacia el sofá para poder desayunar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el lobby del hotel, la recepcionista estaba terminando de completar las planillas que no pudo terminar la tarde anterior por atener a aquel chico de cabellos oscuros cuyo nombre no conocía y a su hermanito, mientras trabajaba escuchaba las noticias en la televisión para saber si transmitían algo importante, pasaron unos minutos en los que las noticias no transmitían algo importante hasta que pasaron al segmento de las últimas noticias.

-En las últimas noticias, queremos reportarles a los televidentes que la policía está buscando a un adolescente y un niño que desaparecieron hace dos días-anunció la periodista-a juzgar por las imágenes que han sido distribuidas en las calles de East City, se dice que el adolescente conocido como Son Gohan ha sido denunciado por cargos de abuso sexual infantil, su víctima es este niño que la policía está buscando: su nombre es Trunks Briefs, tiene ocho años y es el hijo de una de las científicas más brillantes del mundo, Bulma Briefs. Se ha realizado un pedido especial de captura para Gohan y que sea arrestado por el delito que ha cometido y en cuanto a Trunks, se pide que se lo lleve de regreso a casa sano y salvo-

La reportera mostró a continuación las imágenes de Gohan y Trunks en la pantalla con sus nombres escritos en kanji y sus edades colocadas debajo de sus nombres, algo que llamó la atención de la chica en la recepción del hotel, quien comenzaba a sospechar que aquel adolescente y aquel niño que se hospedaron anoche en el hotel eran los mismos que la policía estaban buscando.

-Un segundo, esos chicos se me hacen familiares…-dijo la recepcionista analizando detenidamente las imágenes en la pantalla-¡no puede ser! Son aquellos que la policía está buscando, tengo que reportarlos ahora mismo-

Sin perder ni un minuto más, la chica tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y comenzó a marcar con algo de nerviosismo el número del departamento de policía de East City para reportar que Son Gohan y Trunks Briefs estaban hospedados en una de las habitaciones del hotel.

* * *

Gohan y Trunks se encontraban dentro de la piscina/spa de la habitación, abrazados cómodamente, Trunks tenía los ojos cerrados por lo relajante que era el agua climatizada de la piscina y su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el pecho de su novio, este, por otro lado, abrazaba su cintura con un brazo y con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba su cabello lila sin dejar de besar su cabeza, hubieran estado así por unos minutos más pero de pronto escucharon unos pasos caminar por el pasillo, por un momento lo ignoraron creyendo que eran las chicas del servicio a la habitación pero al escuchar los violentos golpes en la puerta y sentir unos ki casi irreconocibles, Gohan pudo entender que se trataba de la policía… ¡Maldición! Seguramente la recepcionista los había delatado.

-Trunks, Trunks-lo llamó Gohan haciendo que el niño reaccionara.

-¿Qué sucede, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Gohan rápidamente salió de la piscina/spa, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, Trunks salió de la piscina y caminó hacia la puerta-Gohan, dime que está pasando…-

-Shhh-lo silenció el adolescente asomado a la puerta, a lo lejos pudo ver a la policía interrogando a uno de los huéspedes del hotel, con cuidado cerró la puerta para no llamar la atención y se volteó a ver a Trunks-vistete lo más rápido que puedas, tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-No sé cómo pasó pero alguien nos delató, tenemos que irnos ahora-respondió Gohan, Trunks asintió y fue corriendo al armario a buscar su mochila para sacar su ropa mientras Gohan se ocupaba de guardar su ropa dentro de su mochila.

Minutos más tarde, Gohan abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó su cabeza, miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que los policías no venían hacia allí, le hizo una seña a su pequeño novio con la mano y salieron de la habitación, comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que podían para no llamar la atención y escapar del hotel pero lamentablemente los policías los habían visto.

-Oye ¡ahí están!-dijo uno de los policías a su compañero señalando a Gohan y a Trunks, ambos semi-saiyajines se detuvieron repentinamente al escuchar eso.

-Es cierto, se están escapando ¡hay que detenerlos!

Ambos policías se echaron a correr hacia los semi-saiyajines con la intención de arrestarlos, Gohan reaccionó, tomó la pequeña mano de Trunks y comenzaron a correr para perder de vista a los policías, subieron por las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del hotel, los policías los seguían pero a varios centímetros de distancia, Gohan empujó la puerta de emergencia que llevaba a la azotea del hotel y siguió corriendo sin soltar la mano de su pequeño novio pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver que estaba llegando al límite de la azotea, ya no tenía escapatoria, los policías pronto los iban a alcanzar... un segundo ¡si había una forma de escapar! podían escapar de allí volando.

-Trunks, no tenemos otra opción, vamos a tener que volar para salir de aquí-dijo Gohan viendo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-¿Qué? No podemos ir volando a plena luz del día y menos en el centro de la ciudad, Gohan. Alguien podría vernos-dijo Trunks, aceptaba la idea de escapar de allí volando pero no quería que las personas supieran de sus poderes de saiyajin, Gohan volteó su mirada al escuchar los pasos de la policía aproximarse a la puerta de emergencia.

-Trunks, tienes que confiar en mí. Es la única forma en la que podemos escapar-dijo Gohan sosteniendo los pequeños hombros del niño, Trunks reconoció que no había otra alternativa para salir de allí así que tuvo que acceder al plan de su novio-cuando cuente hasta tres tomamos impulso para salir volando ¿de acuerdo?-

La policía abrió bruscamente la puerta de emergencia del hotel pero para cuando habían llegado, Gohan y Trunks ya no estaban, todos se separaron y comenzaron a registrar aquel lugar de espacio reducido, incluso miraron hacia la calle pensando que habían saltado desde la azotea y se habían matado, pero estaban muy equivocados, a unos metros de distancia, ambos semi-saiyajines volaban lejos del hotel y lejos del centro de East City, mientras volaban, Gohan metió su mano en el bolsillo de su jean y sacó la casa capsula que le había dado Bulma.

-¿Qué es eso Gohan?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad observando la capsula que su novio tenía en la mano.

-Es una casa capsula que me dio tu madre hace tiempo atrás-respondió Gohan-pensaba usarla en caso de una emergencia y creo que esto cuenta como una, solo debemos buscar un escondite y donde instalar la casa-

-Creo que vi un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, podríamos escondernos de la policía e instalar la casa allí. Es imposible que alguien pueda sospechar-sugirió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, Gohan aceptó la sugerencia del niño y enseguida aumentaron la velocidad de su vuelo rumbo al bosque para esconderse y evitar levantar sospechas.


	22. Capítulo veintiuno

Al atardecer, Gohan y Trunks se internaron en las profundidades del bosque para evitar ser vistos por la policía, una vez aterrizaron comenzaron a caminar por unos minutos buscando el lugar adecuado para instalar la casa capsula que Gohan llevaba consigo, Trunks caminaba siguiendo a su novio un poco cabizbajo, estaba pensando en sus padres, en lo preocupada que estaría su madre al enterarse de su repentina desaparición y en la ira que carcomía a su padre por haber escapado con Gohan… solo rogaba que ellos estuvieran bien y que Vegeta no volviera a golpear a Gohan en caso de que los encontraran. Caminaron alrededor de una hora hasta que Gohan encontró un lugar adecuado para instalar la casa cápsula: un pequeño claro en el bosque con algunos árboles y arbustos alrededor, alejado de la ciudad, por lo tanto era imposible que la policía los localizara allí. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sacó la cápsula del bolsillo de sus jeans, hizo  _"click"_  en el botón superior y la arrojó a la longitud de su brazo, causando que colapse en una nube de humo gris y revelara una casa de tamaño mediano en forma de domo. Trunks mira la casa un poco impresionado por el trabajo que puso su madre en ese proyecto, Gohan lo nota y le sonríe a su pequeño novio.

-Entremos-dijo guiándolo al interior de la casa cápsula.

Apenas entraron a la casa cápsula, Trunks se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, escondiendo su rostro de la vista de Gohan, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras tanto, Gohan se dirigió a la cocina y abrió los muebles y la nevera para verificar que tenían de comer, Bulma le había dicho que se había asegurado de empacar mucha comida en la nevera de la casa cápsula para que a Gohan, Chi-chi y Goten no les faltara nada.

-Oye, Trunks ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó Gohan mientras revisaba la nevera, Trunks se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina para ver a su novio.

-Sí, no he comido nada desde el desayuno-respondió el menor, asustando a su novio quien dio un ligero salto al escuchar su voz detrás de él.

-No aparezcas de repente, Trunks. Casi me asustas-dijo Gohan sacando una bandeja con pollo, busco zanahorias, cebolla y pimientos verdes-¿te parece si preparo  _Yakisoba (*)_?-

-Sí tú lo dices, cualquier cosa me parece bien-respondió Trunks encogiéndose de hombros mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, Gohan deposito todos los ingredientes en la mesa junto con un paquete de fideos soba y se acercó al menor para saber que le estaba pasando.

-Trunks ¿qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Gohan preocupado, Trunks lo miro fijamente por unos segundos sin hablarle-respóndeme ¿qué ocurre?-

-Gohan ¿mis padres van a estar bien?-preguntó el niño sin dejar de mirar a Gohan. Gohan solo suspiró, puso sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros y sonrió para consolarlo.

-Trunks, no te preocupes por eso. Vegeta y Bulma van a estar bien-respondió Gohan, miró hacia una esquina de la cocina y luego volvió a mirar a Trunks-¿quieres hablar con ellos?-

Trunks solo negó con la cabeza, Gohan sacó sus manos de sus hombros, se levantó y comenzó a preparar la cena mientras el medio saiyajin con cabello lavanda tomaba las cosas para ponerlas en la mesa de la cocina. Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, Gohan puso el tazón con _yakisoba_  y comenzaron a comer sin mirarse, sin hablarse, la atmósfera era silenciosa, ninguno de los dos hablo mientras comían, permanecieron de ese estado hasta que la cena terminó.

Gohan sabía que Trunks estaba preocupado por sus padres y sabía perfectamente que los extrañaba, pero no quiere verlo preocupado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-preguntó Gohan con un tono herido en su voz al ver al pequeño amor de su vida en ese estado.

Trunks solo lo miró, miró su plato vacío y se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a Gohan que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Gohan suspiró, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Trunks, se arrodilló en el suelo para que su rostro estuviera nivelado con el de él. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Gohan abrazó a Trunks con ternura y amor, Trunks corresponde su abrazo y cierra los ojos, de repente comienza a llorar, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuro se da cuenta de esto y lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza de Trunks, acariciando su cabello lila cuidadosamente.

-Shh... no llores, por favor no llores-dijo Gohan sin deshacer su abrazo-todo va a estar bien-

Pasados unos minutos, Trunks dejó de llorar, se separó de Gohan secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y aplasta sus labios en Gohan besándolo tiernamente. Gohan corresponde el beso colocando sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de su cintura, anhelando la comodidad de la pasión para reconfortarlo, el semi-saiyajin presiono nuevamente sus labios con los de su pequeño novio mientras su boca ataca sin piedad esos labios suaves y adictivos, caminaron hacia la sala y lo acuesta en el sofá donde estuvo sentado anteriormente. Trunks apoya sus codos mientras Gohan se inclina sobre él, inmovilizándolo con su peso sobre los suaves cojines del sofá, el niño lame los labios de su novio y cierra los ojos y recibiendo su cálida lengua.

Gohan deslizó su mano por su costado, levantando su camisa, sintiendo sus músculos y su suave piel, su otra mano libre le cubría la nalga mientras besaba a Trunks más pasionalmente con cada segundo que pasaba, se separan con ganas de respirar, Gohan llevó sus manos al botón de los pantalones de Trunks, pero este detuvo a su novio.

-No-dijo Trunks manteniendo las manos de Gohan lejos de sus pantalones-no ahora, por favor, no estoy de humor para hacerlo... solo vayamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros accedió, se acostó en el sofá atrayendo al niño hacia él, acostándolo boca abajo, Trunks apoyó la cabeza en el voluminoso pecho de su novio, escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras Gohan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, abrazándolo y después de un par de minutos permaneciendo en aquella posición, se duermen.

* * *

Estaba oscuro afuera, ambos medio saiyajin dormían cómodamente en el sofá hasta que las luces rojas y azules y el sonido de una sirena los despertaran. Gohan se refregó los ojos con cansancio y miro por la ventana para ver qué pasaba, pudo ver dos patrulleros estacionados frente a la casa cápsula, cerró las cortinas rápidamente y miro a su chibi quien se movió en el sofá mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Trunks, Trunks despierta, bebé-dijo Gohan sacudiéndolo un poco, el niño abrió los ojos un poco cansado.

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan?

-La policía está aquí, vinieron por nosotros-respondió Gohan mirando hacia la ventana.

-Pero, ¿cómo pudieron encontrarnos?-preguntó Trunks sin entender la situación.

-No lo sé...

-Son Gohan ¡sal de allí con las manos en alto! Sabemos que te estás escondiendo aquí con Trunks Briefs, solo sal de la casa de una manera tranquila, no queremos una pelea aquí, entréganos al niño y todo estará bien.

-¡No lo haré!-gritó Gohan asomado a la ventana-no pienso entregarles a Trunks y no pienso entregarme, no pueden separarme de él, no pueden hacerlo-cerró rápidamente la ventana y volvió a acercarse a Trunks para abrazarlo pero este retrocedió asustado-¿qué pasa?-

-Ya basta, Gohan. Ellos tienen razón, esto se acabó, no podemos seguir escapando y aunque lo hagamos, nos van a encontrar de todos modos-dijo Trunks a punto de llorar-por favor, no sigas con esto, entrégate a la policía-

-No, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero separarme de ti. No soportaría perderte, bebé-dijo Gohan.

-Entiendo que no quieres perderme pero ya no podemos seguir escapando, es hora de pagar por lo que hicimos-dijo Trunks apenado-ambos sabíamos que esto estaba mal, debimos detenernos desde un principio y no hicimos caso a las consecuencias-

-Trunks, escúchame-dijo Gohan sosteniendo la mejilla derecha del menor con su mano haciendo que lo mirara-no me importa si esto está mal, lo único que me importa aquí es que te amo y tu también me amas, eso nadie ni nadie lo cambiará ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí de verdad me amas, vuelvo a pedirte que te entregues a la policía-dijo Trunks, Gohan iba a negarse otra vez pero el menor lo miró con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas-por favor, Gohan, no lo hagas porque ellos te obligan… si tú realmente me amas, entonces hazlo por mí-

-Está bien, por ti haría lo que sea, bebé.

Gohan suspiró resignado, comprendiendo que no tenía otra alternativa más que entregarse y entregar a Trunks a la policía. Tomó la mano del niño para tranquilizarse y ambos salieron de la casa cápsula, apenas lo hicieron, las luces de los patrulleros los encandilaron, dos oficiales tomaron a Gohan de los brazos separándolo de Trunks, lo arrinconaron contra una de las patrullas mientras uno de los oficiales sacaba unas esposas y se las colocaba en sus manos, por su walkie talkie avisó al departamento de policía de Satan City que ya habían encontrado a Son Gohan y ahora estaban por ir hacia allá. A Trunks lo hicieron subir a la patrulla y cerraron la puerta tras él, el niño desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla al ver como los policías subían violentamente a su novio a la patrulla cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras él, pudo sentir el rugir del motor y enseguida ambas patrullas comenzaron su viaje hacia Satan City.

Al entrar a la ciudad, ambas patrullas hicieron su primera parada en la Corporación Capsula, abrieron la puerta del vehículo donde se encontraba Trunks y este bajó de allí, corrió hacia la entrada principal donde fue recibido por su madre y sus abuelos, quienes lo abrazaron con fuerza, sobre todo su madre, diciéndole lo preocupada que había estado por él, Vegeta salió del edificio rápidamente pasando al lado de su esposa y su hijo, se acercó al vehículo donde se encontraba Gohan, abrió bruscamente la puerta y lo sacó violentamente de allí para comenzar a repartir golpes en su rostro. Trunks, al ver esto quiso salir corriendo a detener a su padre pero Bulma lo impidió sujetando su pequeño brazo, el rostro del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a sangrar por los golpes que Vegeta propinaba, hasta que la policía considero que era suficiente e hicieron un enorme esfuerzo por separar al príncipe saiyajin del adolescente, rápidamente metieron a Gohan en la patrulla antes de que Vegeta decidiera abalanzarse sobre él para seguir golpeándolo, cerraron la puerta de la patrulla y se alejaron de allí, Trunks deshizo el agarre que aplicó su madre sobre su brazo y corrió queriendo alcanzar la patrulla pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues se había alejado hasta que la perdió de vista.

Gohan contempló por unos segundos como la patrulla se alejaba de la Corporación Capsula, vio a Trunks queriendo alcanzarlo pero no lo logró, lo había perdido de vista repentinamente. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, justo a sus manos esposadas, el camino hacia el departamento de policía era bastante irregular, mientras la patrulla hacia su viaje, Gohan se puso a reflexionar ¿En serio iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer? después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y las promesas que se habían hecho. No quería, en serio no quería hacer esto, en esos meses que estuvieron juntos Trunks había curado sus heridas, tenía su pequeña mano en su corazón, lo había agarrado justo donde le dolía, lo amaba, sabía que estaba mal pero lo amaba a pesar de todo. El mundo entero de Gohan se vendría abajo si se enteraba que debía ser separado de su pequeño, quería robarlo, desaparecer con él y nunca dejarlo ir pero no era correcto, Trunks merecía estar en casa con su familia, no tenía idea de que iba a hacer luego de que lo separaran del niño, probablemente rogaría por verlo de vez en cuando o algo parecido, Gohan solo quería estar con Trunks todo el tiempo, protegerlo de todo mal, cuidarlo y asegurarse de que nadie lo lastimaría.

Al darse cuenta de que había llegado al departamento de policía, suspiró con tristeza, admitiendo su derrota, lamentablemente ese era el final para él y para Trunks, muy dentro suyo comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo por todo lo que había pasado: odiaba haber fallado en el intento de ser un buen amigo para Trunks, odiaba haberse enamorado de él, pero a su vez amo haberlo tocado y dejar que lo tocara, haberlo penetrado y llenar su interior con su cálida esencia, amaba todo de él y le hacía feliz saber que todo eso le pertenecía, si amar a alguien menor que tu era un pecado entonces por él estaba bien, ya que era un maldito pecador y estaba más que dispuesto a pagar su condena.

* * *

_Unas semanas después…_

Gohan había sido encerrado en una de las celdas del departamento de policía de Satan City hasta que se averiguara que iban a hacer con él, durante ese período de tiempo recibió visitas de su padre y su hermanito, Goten, quien lo abrazó llorando, lamentando lo que había pasado y lo molesto que estaba con su madre por haberlo entregado a las autoridades, Gohan correspondió su abrazo y lo consoló diciéndole que nada de lo que sucedió era su culpa, él se había dejado llevar y no midió las consecuencias de su acto. No había vuelto a saber de Trunks desde que lo encerraron en aquella celda y dudaba mucho que lo volviera a ver otra vez, o al menos eso era lo que creía, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar a un guardia golpear la reja de su celda.

-Son Gohan, levántate, hoy tienes una auditoria-le aviso el guardia, Gohan no le respondió, únicamente se limitó a asentir, se levantó del suelo y caminó con el guardia a la salida del departamento de policía, mientras caminaba, algunos detenidos lo miraban desde sus celdas con una expresión de querer asesinarlo a sangre fría pero Gohan no se dejaba intimidar, después de todo, él era más fuerte que ellos debido a su sangre saiyajin, aún así, no estaba con ánimos de pelear ese día, tan solo quería que todo esto terminara pronto para que pudiera volver a reunirse con su pequeño nuevamente.

Al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la auditoría, Gohan pudo ver a muchas personas en la entrada gritándole, insultándolo pero él solo ignoraba sus palabras, lo único que escuchaba eran ecos a la distancia. A pasos lentos pero seguros, fue llevado por los guardias hasta el tribunal donde lo esperaban para comenzar con la auditoría, cuando entró pudo ver a su familia allí, a sus amigos, a Bulma, Vegeta (quien estaba sentado unos pocos metros más atrás con los brazos cruzados), a Videl pero sobre todo, pudo ver a Trunks, al verlo, Gohan le sonrió, el menor correspondió la sonrisa pero al ver el semblante serio de su padre a la distancia tuvo que desviar la mirada y eso solo provocó que la sonrisa en el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se borrara. Tomó asiento frente a un escritorio de madera oscura junto a la abogada que le promocionó la corte, ya que la madre de Gohan se había negado a pagarle una y por lo tanto, la justicia se vio forzada a tomar la decisión de darle una abogada para que lo defendiera en el caso, luego de unos minutos de silencio, una mujer entró aal tribunal anunciando a todos los presentes que se pusieran de pie para recibir al juez. El juicio se realizo de la forma correspondiente, haciendo práctica de pruebas de declaración de partes y testifical, reproducciones de palabras e imágenes, etc.

Transcurrida una hora en la que se hicieron repetición de todas las declaraciones y pruebas que delataran a Gohan, el juez ordenó una pequeña pausa de diez minutos para que el jurado pudiera hallar un veredicto y debatir si Gohan iría o no a prisión. La abogada de Gohan estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y muy en el fondo de su mente estaba segura de que su cliente no iría a prisión, pero la única que no estaba conforme con el juicio era Chi-chi, ella seguía insistiendo que su hijo debía ir a prisión y pagar por lo que había hecho, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada, ignorando la conversación de ambas mujeres, volvió a mirar sus manos esposadas y de pronto escuchó una voz llamándolo.

-Onii-chan-gritó Goten abrazándolo, el semi-saiyajin hubiera correspondido a su abrazo si no tuviera las manos esposadas-¡no dejes que te lleven a prisión! No quiero perder a mi Onii-chan-

-Tranquilo, no me vas a perder. Estoy seguro de que no iré a prisión, todo saldrá bien, solo hay que ver que dice el jurado y que pasará conmigo de ahora en adelante-respondió Gohan.

-¡Goten! ¿qué estás haciendo? Suelta ya mismo a ese criminal-dijo Chi-chi molesta al ver a su hijo menor abrazando a Gohan.

-Mamá ¿cómo puedes decirle eso a Gohan? Él también es tu hijo-respondió Goten sin poder creer lo que su madre estaba diciendo.

-Él ya no es mi hijo, hablé con la policía y tome la oportunidad de hacer unos papeles para desheredar a Gohan, así que automáticamente ya no pertenece a esta familia-dijo Chi-chi quien busco unos papeles en su bolso y se los entregó a Gohan para que los leyera. Cuando el adolescente terminó de leer todos los papeles que había pedido su madre, se quedó sorprendido ¡no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho eso! Sobre todo sin su consentimiento ¿qué había dicho su padre al respecto? Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que no hubiera dicho nada, ya que él no entendía estos asuntos legales.

Al terminar el descanso, Gohan vio al jurado entrar en la sala, al igual que los testigos, las personas presentes, la abogada y el juez. Se volteó para ver a su hermanito disimuladamente y luego vio a Trunks junto a Bulma, él no lo miraba, si no que mantenía la cabeza baja y al encontrarse con el semblante serio de Vegeta, supo la razón por la cual el niño no lo estaba mirando, así que simplemente desvió la mirada y se dedicó a escuchar lo que quedaba del juicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario Japones.
> 
> (*) Yakisoba: Conocidos literalmente como "Spaghettis fritos", son originarios de China donde allí se los conoce como "Chow Mein" se sirve muy familiarmente como un plato de acompañamiento a otros o como un plato principal. Otra manera popular de prepararse el yakisoba del servicio Japones es apilar los fideos soba en un bollo y rebanarlo por el centro al estilo de un hot dog, lo adornan con mayonesa y pedazos de jengibre en vinagre, eso se denomina Yakisoba-pan y se encuentra comúnmente en los festivales. Al Yakisoba se le da sabor con una salsa denominada salsa yakisoba.


	23. Epílogo

Gohan tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, sentía nervios, preocupación, ansiedad, todo al mismo tiempo. Miró hacia la salida pensando si debía levantarse y salir huyendo de allí pero no podía hacerlo, sentía las miradas acusatorias sobre él, así que simplemente guardo esa idea de escapar para otro momento, ahora quería escuchar el veredicto y la conclusión del jurado. Dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia Trunks quien por primera vez en todo el tiempo que transcurrió el juicio, le sonrió y lo saludó levemente con la mano, Gohan correspondió su sonrisa hasta que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a aquella mujer anunciar que todos debían ponerse de pie para el veredicto, incluyendo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, quien obedeció sin cuestionar a aquella mujer como lo había hecho al comenzar el juicio.

-El jurado ya ha tomado una decisión-dijo el juez revisando unos archivos-y a continuación recitaré el veredicto al que hemos llegado-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros miró al juez con temor, le aterraba la sola idea de tener que se separado de Trunks, no quería estar lejos de él, como deseaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo solo fuera una pesadilla, un mal sueño, abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su pequeño niño a un lado, sonriéndole, diciéndole que solo había sido una pesadilla y que todo estaba bien pero lamentablemente, no era ninguna pesadilla, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la triste realidad.

-Por el crimen de delito sexual contra un menor de dieciocho años, encontramos al acusado… culpable. Por las notorias ausencias escolares del menor y por privarle su derecho a la educación como todo niño debe tener, se encuentra al acusado… culpable. Son Gohan, el veredicto ya ha sido dado por el jurado, se lo ha encontrado culpable y queda sentenciado a seis años de prisión por el cargo de abuso sexual infantil, además, al salir de prisión se verá obligado a participar dos veces a la semana en una organización de protección al menor… es todo-dijo el juez golpeando su mesa con su martillo dando por finalizada la sesión.

En ese momento hubo mucho movimiento pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no escuchaba nada... estaba en completo shock, no sabía qué hacer, en su mente estaba la idea de escapar, más no era posible, los guardias se lo llevaban, veía a la gente alegar, podía ver a su madre, Chi-chi, mirándolo con decepción, a su padre Gokū en completo silencio, al igual que su pequeño hermano, Goten. A lo lejos escuchó a Trunks gritando, llorando y tratando de correr hacia él, pero no podía ir tras él porque estaba siendo aprisionado por los fuertes brazos de su padre, Vegeta.

¿Cómo paso esto? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Si el comienzo de todo había sido tan perfecto, tan prometedor. Ser feliz debió ser suficiente advertencia para Gohan, para que supiera que todo se vendría abajo en su vida como un castillo de cartas una vez más, fue un gran idiota por creer que algo en su vida le saldría bien, por creer que se merecía a Trunks y la vida llena de amor y felicidad que ambos llevaban. ¿Cómo creyó que algo así de perfecto estaba destinado para él? ¿Qué le quedaría ahora que le arrebataron eso que le daba sentido a su vida?... Nada.

Los guardias lo alejaban, la gente comenzó a gritarle insultos, los guardias tuvieron que retirarlo del área al momento, Gohan apenas podía escuchar a Trunks gritando y tratando de correr hacia él siendo retenido por Vegeta.

-GOHAN, NO… ¡GOHAN!-Trunks gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente aprisionado en los brazos de su padre-¡GOHAN!-

-¡Onii-chan!-gritó Goten queriendo correr hacia él, Gohan pudo distinguir a su hermanito entre la multitud-¡te voy a extrañar! ¡no quiero que te vayas!-

-No te preocupes, no estaré encerrado mucho tiempo-le respondió Gohan mientras era alejado por los guardias que lo escoltaban a la salida-por favor, cuida a Trunks hasta que salga de prisión ¡no dejes que nadie lo lastime!-

-Yo… ¡Lo haré! ¡te prometo que protegeré a Trunks! No pienso fallarte, Onii-chan-dijo Goten, pero dudaba que su hermano lo hubiera escuchado, pues los guardias ya lo habían empujado bruscamente hacia la salida.

* * *

Afuera, los guardias salieron del departamento de justicia y había más personas gritando, insultando o simplemente tratando de arrojarle piedras a Gohan para golpearlo pero los guardias lo impedían a toda costa, rápidamente uno de ellos empujo al semi-saiyajin hasta la patrulla policial metiéndolo dentro y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, luego se introdujeron ellos mismos dentro de esta y comenzaron a alejarse lo más rápido que podían para llevarlo a la prisión mientras la gente no paraba de gritar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Dentro de la sala del juicio, Trunks lloraba desconsoladamente al saber que había sido separado de la única persona que había llegado a amar de verdad, la única persona con la que había vivido sus mejores momentos desde que era solo un bebé y la única persona que le había correspondido todo este tiempo, Goten intentaba calmarlo y incluso lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo pero eso no parecía funcionar.

- _Se ha ido, no puedo creer que lo alejaran de mi_ -pensó Trunks sin dejar de llorar- _Gohan se fue y no sabré cuando lo volveré a ver_ -

Goten notó la tristeza de su amigo y colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro para reconfortarlo, poco a poco los sollozos se hicieron menos audibles y su respiración se tornó calmada por unos segundos pero su rostro seguía levemente sonrojado y sus ojos estaban algo húmedos por las lágrimas. Entonces Goten se hizo una promesa a sí mismo, no importaba si pasaban seis, diez o quince años, él se encargaría de proteger a Trunks y esperaría pacientemente a que su hermano regresara de la prisión.

_Un mes después…_

Ha transcurrido un mes desde que Gohan fue llevado a prisión y durante ese periodo de tiempo, cada noche, Trunks se dedicaba a esperarlo. A veces lo esperaba en la sala de la Corporación Capsula después de cenar pero su madre le decía que no era bueno que se quedara tiempo fuera de la cama, por lo que tomó por costumbre esperar a Gohan en su habitación, dejando siempre la puerta abierta en caso de que el semi-saiyajin quisiera entrar en medio de la noche para despertarlo, así hizo por un largo tiempo, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma rutina: se preparaba para dormir e iba a recostarse en su cama mirando siempre hacia la puerta abierta, hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verlo otra vez y una noche, después de preparase para dormir, simplemente cerró la puerta ¿qué caso tenía dejarla abierta si Gohan no iba a volver por un largo tiempo?

Lo que Trunks no sabía, es que muy pronto sus caminos se volverían a encontrar y estaría junto a Gohan nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí se termina el fanfic hasta la próxima temporada...
> 
> No estoy con humor para hacer chistes. Les voy a dejar una noticia más o menos seria, y sí, sé que la mayoría de mis noticias no son para nada serias pero tengo que decirles algo de suma importancia y dicho asunto está relacionado con la escuela de arte. Ahora, muchos estarán leyendo esto con cara de "WTH?" y dirán "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" "¿me vas a hacer perder tiempo leyendo tus problemas personales? ¡porque eso no me importa!" sí, se que a muchos, MUCHÍSIMOS fickers y usuarios les jode que yo hable de mis problemas personales pero tengo que hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? este es uno de los pocos lugares donde puedo desahogarme como quiera sin recibir comentarios o preguntas como "¿Qué te pasó? ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?" etc, etc.
> 
> Lo curioso es que el día lunes 28/05/18 recibí mi primer parcial de la escuela de arte y por mucho que me preparé y sabía los temas, cometí el terrible error de elegir un tema que yo nunca hice en mi p*ta vida y gracias a ello, no llegue a la nota que esperaba y la profesora me puso un cinco (lamentablemente, para aprobar Historia del Arte tengo que sacarme un siete y esa era justamente la nota que quería sacarme) por lo tanto tengo que prepararme para rendir el recuperatorio, el cual es el 25/06/18 y también para el segundo parcial que lo rindo previo al recuperatorio, el día 18/06/18. No solo tengo que estudiar, sé que tengo muchos dibujos, fanfics y otras cosas más por actualizar pero no me dan los tiempos, como dije antes, la escuela de arte me consume todo mi tiempo libre y el fin de semana con suerte los utilizo para estudiar y darme un pequeño espacio para dibujar o actualizar mis fanfics .
> 
> Debido a la falta de tiempo y la presión que la escuela de arte me somete, tendré que darme un break por un mes. No solo tendría que ponerme a actualizar los fanfics pendientes, si no que también debo dedicarme a trabajar con la traducción del doujinshi "Taking a Chance", el fanfic basado en dicho doujinshi y en las vacaciones de invierno aprovechare mi ausencia de casi dos semanas para trabajar en la segunda temporada de "Secret & Forbbiden Love".
> 
> Sepan disculparme por mi demora, por mi ausencia, por todo lo demás...
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
